


The King's Harem

by KivaTaliana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaTaliana/pseuds/KivaTaliana
Summary: Merlin, a pregnant omega, is captured by Camelot's knights.  Their king has a slight 'thing' for males, but acquiring Merlin causing a chain reaction that has some explosive, and interesting, results for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting nowhere writing some of my current stuff so rather than keep suffering frustration I'll start something else and hopefully that might get a better flow. I moved recently and my routine is up in the air and not helping in the slightest.

Leon found the boy surrounded by a group of new recruits, peasants and foot soldiers from the losing king's army. They had sworn allegiance to Camelot, and appeared to be rousting anyone who had not. All he caught for a moment was a flash of dark hair, and a tangle of limbs as the boy fell. The men shouted coarsely as the boy was grabbed and yanked into position, and the blade of a sword flashed in the sun. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Leon demanded. The men froze, some backing off as he stalked towards them. He was aware of Percival in the periphery of his sight moving with him towards the group. The man who had clearly been leading the rogue group turned to glare at him, the stare fading as he realised who he was faced with. They had seen what had been done to the men who had refused to ally themselves with the King of Camelot, and they were clearly using that example. 

"He's from the local village, he's..." the man snapped. 

Leon pushed him aside and stared down at the youth. The alpha was very aware of what the boy was as he breathed in and caught the scent of omega, highly distressed, and something more. The boy stared up with wide blue eyes, contrasting with the thick dark hair. His cheekbones stood out, under pale skin, made even paler by the threat of the sword near his throat. Leon waited, the men holding him shifted away as Percival moved into range pulling the sword away and taking the boy's arm lifted him to his feet, walking him away from the group. The youth tried to squirm away, but Percival held him firmly by his upper arm. Leon watched the boy's free arm ghost over his torso, and he lowered his head to escape the intense gazes. 

"I am aware of what he is. I told you that the villagers were to be left alone!" 

Killing dissenting soldiers was fine, villagers were another matter. They needed people to work the fields, tend animals and help provide for the kingdom. The King was aware of that, and his orders were strict, and to be enforced to the letter. 

"He's..." 

"Will," another of the men snapped, shutting him up. Percival ran a hand over the youth, snarling as he realised the boy's trousers were slithering down over his hips, the ties loosened. The boy scrabbled to pull his shirt down to cover himself, and Leon's eyes narrowed. 

"I don't think they were planning to just kill him."

Leon clenched his jaw. 

"Sir Lancelot!" 

"Yes, My Lord," the knight responded. 

"Find these men some work, they can pitch the tents and dig out a latrine." 

They all looked outraged until Leon added. 

"Or I can have you flogged through the camp as punishment instead." 

That stopped any dissention. They stared sullenly at Leon, with Will sending venomous glares at the omega. Everyone paused as Leon walked over to the trapped youth, who tried to move away. Percival caught his other arm, and stopped the boy from backing away by blocking that space, holding his upper arms firmly. He waited, watching Leon curiously as his commander stood in front of the boy and unfastened the belt around the his waist, it had shifted slightly, pulling the material of his shirt taut, exposing what he had been trying to hide. Leon hissed as he lifted the shirt to expose the slightly distended abdomen. Leaning over Percival saw the same thing. Lancelot had also paused. The boy tried to hide himself, but Percival just pulled his arms behind him so Leon could examine him properly. He put a hand on the boy's stomach. 

"How far along are you?" Leon demanded. The boy just looked down, until Leon took hold of his chin to lift his head. "Answer me." 

The boy's jaw trembled slightly and the omega met the alpha's eyes warily. Leon had to give him kudos for doing so, although he looked down a few seconds later. 

"Six moons, almost," the boy said. 

"He's breedable," Percival said causing the boy to flinch. Leon watched him for a moment longer. He had stopped fighting Percival's grip and just stood there, knowing his was caught and possibly expecting the same fate as his countrymen were going to give him. 

"Take him to my tent, ensure he's looked after," Leon ordered, then he turned his glare on Lancelot and the betas he was carting off to work in the camp. Leon didn't doubt that one of the reasons that they were about to kill the youth was his condition. "Have them flogged anyway." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin stayed in the tent, although he didn't feel quite certain what to do with himself. He sat down on the cluster of rugs and blankets, then stood up again, feeling to filthy to sit on the soft material. He jumped as the tent flap opened and the large, well-muscled man walked in again. Two women followed, one carrying a bowl of water and cloths, the other a tray of food. Merlin watched the proceedings as they placed everything down and then waited. Percival stared at the youth, eyeing him hungrily. Merlin tried not to notice that, instead he stared at the items, their reason for being there obvious but the strong man, Percival - Merlin remembered - pointed it out anyway. 

"You can wash, and eat, there are some fresh clothes for you." 

Merlin winced as he looked at them. Omega clothes, designed to show off the small nubs on his chest, the shirt cut in a deep 'V' with lacings across the gap, the trousers would leave nothing to the imagination, displaying the small bulge in his groin, smaller than an alpha's or beta's. The entire outfit would fit snugly, showing off his body. He looked up at the alpha, who stared at him expectantly. 

"Um... thank you?" Merlin offered tentatively. 

The alpha's frown faded, but didn't entirely leave his face. He stared at Merlin with lust, but also as if he was trying to work something out. Merlin shifted from foot to foot, then looked up again. 

"Do you... Are you required to stay with me while I wash and eat?" 

Merlin blinked, unsure where the boldness had come from. He had used to be like that, until his body had hinted with the signs of what he would be and he had been worried about how to care for himself, how to keep himself safe and prevent alphas from thinking they could just take advantage. Much good any of that knowledge had done him, he thought, looking down at the swell of his belly. 

"No," Percival said, sounding both confused and offended.

"Oh," Merlin said. "It just seemed like you were..." 

There was a little anger in the gaze now, but that only made the lust more obvious. 

"I will be outside if you need anything else, you only need to ask."

"Thank you!" Merlin felt obliged to almost yell as Percival's back as he left the tent. Merlin bit down on his lip presuming he had gone wrong somewhere. It was likely that worry over offending him that caused Merlin to swiftly strip and wash himself down, which was pleasant as the water had been warmed, then he slowly, tentatively dressed. He had seen others in clothes like this, which showed off the light hair on his chest, the little nubs of his nipples, pressing on the thin material and also in his case the growing belly. 

Merlin was just sifting through the food when the tent flap opened again and the other knight stepped through, Percival on his heels. Merlin stopped and stepped back slightly. Leon looked him up and down in approval. 

"That's better." 

Merlin didn't think it was, and he clearly didn't hide his opinion. Leon frowned at him. Merlin shifted his feet nervously and crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously. Then he unwound them again, trying to look less awkward. 

"Thank you, for..." He tailed off, tugging the tunic down in an attempt to cover his groin, which just stretched the material over his stomach. Both alphas watched him intently. 

"The food, and clothes, and... rescue," Merlin tailed off, unsure what was about to happen as the two men continued to stare for a moment before Leon seemed to snap himself out of his contemplation of the omega in front of him. 

"And who is the father?" Leon asked bluntly. He watched the omega blink, his hand ran over his swollen belly. 

"I'm.... I was in heat." 

"Was it an alpha?" 

The omega's blinking increased, both hands now resting on his belly protectively. 

"I think...so..." 

Leon stepped forward, the frown still on his face. Merlin's eyes widened, his shoulders hunching and his breath gave a sudden hitch. He stepped back, stumbling against the table that held the food. Merlin fell back, arms flailing as he tried to stay upright. The table tipped, food flying everywhere, and he fell back into a heap, slamming his backside onto the floor. He flinched as the alphas surged forward, three of them now, as Lancelot, on hearing the commotion, had run into the tent. 

As Merlin tensed they hesitated, and Merlin looked around at the devastation he had wreaked. The food table had crashed into the stand where the water had been, and as a result that had splashed across the tent. 

"I'm sorry! I..." Merlin reached to gather up some of the mess, yelping in shock as Leon took a firm grip of his wrist. He didn't hurt Merlin as he pulled him onto his feet and drew him away from the mess. 

"Get the servants to clean up, and bring some fresh food." 

Merlin allowed Leon to move him over to the other side of the tent, and he pushed him down onto the bedding laid out on the far side. 

"Sorry," Merlin repeated. He wasn't getting away from these people, he didn't want to anger them. It wasn't just himself he had to consider. 

"No one will hurt you," Leon said, although he wasn't surprised when the omega looked unconvinced. "What's your name?" 

"Merlin."

"I'm Sir Leon, this is Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot." 

Merlin looked around at the others. "Hello," he said timidly. 

"You're safe here, and we intend to take you to the court of Camelot." 

Merlin blinked. "Why?" 

"The king likes male omegas," Leon said steadily, his eyes drifted down to Merlin's swollen belly.

"Oh," Merlin said, but he jumped as Leon gently touched his cheek. 

"We have rules, and we will not hurt you. We're the only alphas you will come into contact with." 

That implication was obvious. Again Merlin's hand went to his belly. 

"No one will hurt your child. The king gives us very strict rules, we may only take you anally. You may leave the tent, but only in the presence of one of us. You'll be fed and cared for. Do you have any family?" 

"Why?" Merlin asked suspiciously, the sudden straight-forward candour loosening his tongue. And the fact that Leon stated what they could do as his first part of the rules, as if it was the only important thing to the alphas in the room. 

"They may travel with you." 

Merlin blinked, eyes watering as an image of his mother came to mind and he wiped away the tears frantically as the last time he saw her imposed itself on his mind. 

"No, I don't have.... any family." 

Leon clearly knew when to retreat, controlling himself with an immense amount of will-power as he looked at the tearful omega. 

"You can rest tonight. Fresh food will be brought. Sir Percival will stay outside if you need anything." 

Merlin sniffed, rubbing his nose and trying to get his tears under control. 

"Thank you." 

Merlin sniffled, but he watched it happen, as new food came on smaller trays and Percival lingered in the tent to look after him. But he wasn't touched. He could eat what he liked and as he lay down to sleep he had the bedding to himself. Percival had eventually retreated outside, and although his intense gaze had been unnerving he had made sure he didn't go anywhere near him. As Merlin had settled down to sleep Percival had left the tent without speaking. 

Closing his eyes Merlin rested his hands on his belly. He would have peace tonight, but by tomorrow the alphas will want him, they had their rules, so Leon had said, and he wouldn't be hurt, but there was no way to refuse. Merlin supposed he could try, or work out a way to escape, but he wasn't likely to be left alone for a second. 

But he could play a card to be left alone. He was carrying, as a male omega, and that clearly gave him some level of protection. But this king wanted him. He had heard rumours about the King of Camelot, and some of the stories he had heard. They couldn't all be true, but sifting the snippets of talk he had heard, he came to one conclusion. 

Some of it was true, some of it false, but there was no way to know which was which.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin dragged his heels as Percival took his arm to lead him into the large room. A few people turned to look at him, eyes running up and down over his figure. Merlin tried to ignore them, but looking at the end of the hall was just as bad as he saw the blond man sat on the throne. The one he had been brought to see, because the king liked male omegas, and from what Merlin could glean from the talk as he walked about and kept his ears open, Arthur collected them for his harem. 

The king listened intently to Leon's report, but Leon could see the distraction in Arthur's eyes, and the stirring behind him hinted that Merlin had been brought into the room. 

"We also acquired some treasures, including this." 

Merlin tensed a little, glaring at Leon in offence, by the way he was described. Percival let him go, positioning him next to Leon. Merlin sullenly looked at his feet. Leon's hand went under his chin and forced his head up. Merlin got then his first clear look at Arthur. The blond haired king was not unattractive, and he could feel the alpha confidence rippling from him as he eyed Merlin steadily. Merlin glared back, fed up of being treated like a prized cow. It caused Arthur to raise his eyebrows and regard Merlin with interest. 

"This is...?" 

"Merlin, Sire. We found him in a small village over the ridge of Essetir." 

"You make me sound like a lost dog!" Merlin snapped, although he kept his voice low. Only a few people around the dais heard what he said but Merlin could then hear the whispers around the hall meaning that what he had said was being passed on, and no doubt exaggerated. Merlin was starting not to care. He had spent the last few days travelling in comfort, and then of a night, he had washed and stayed naked as the others had sat around, drinking, fondling him and occasionally fucking him. 

They had clearly sensed Merlin's distaste, but it hadn't stopped them. All three of them had handled him gently, and Lancelot had eventually left him alone. Percival had been kind, and often had just cuddled him, and made do with Merlin's hands bringing him to orgasm. It was Leon that Merlin had disliked, determined to take what he considered his right to have. There was something almost cold about the way he behaved. Merlin had been half glad to reach Camelot

Arthur regarded him steadily, as Merlin tried not to look around at the whispering courtiers, and avoid eye contact with Arthur. The king waited for a moment before turning to the man lingering on his left, whose jaw had tensed slightly. 

"Gwaine. He looks like he needs to rest. Take him to the harem." 

Merlin's legs were wavering and he wanted to get out of the hall and not be stared at. He almost recoiled as he looked up and caught the scent of the man who came to help him. The scent was omega, but the facial hair on the man's face, and the spread of his shoulders and clear muscle definition looked wrong against it. There was only one way that could happen... and... Merlin frowned as the thought came to him and Gwaine scowled at his reaction but still took his upper arm gently. 

"Come on." 

Quite happy to get away Merlin went with the other man, letting him lead him up the dais and around the throne. As Merlin stumbled along he turned his head to catch the eye of the omega lingering by Arthur. The boy smirked at him, but there was nothing friendly about the gaze. Merlin whimpered, confused by the whole event. Gwaine's hand on his arm changed to him sliding his arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him close. 

"It's all right, keep walking, through that door and we're out of there." 

Merlin nodded, feeling his knees trembling. 

"I've got you," Gwaine added to him as he pulled Merlin behind the dais and through a door to the right. It opened onto a long corridor manned by a guard. He glanced at Gwaine and then Merlin before pulling the door closed on them. Gwaine kept Merlin walking, propping him up and letting him take his time. Merlin concentrated on getting on foot in front of another. Merlin wavered and Gwaine paused to take his weight. 

"Sorry," Merlin gasped one hand resting on his belly the other clinging to Gwaine, although he hadn't realised he had twisted Gwaine's shirt into his grip. 

"Take your time, no rush now," Gwaine said turning to glance behind him, using his free hand to flip his hair off his face. Merlin looked behind nervously, but there was only the silent corridor behind them. 

"Where are we going?" 

"The harem." 

Merlin whimpered again. Gwaine paused, wrapping his arms around Merlin, running a hand up and down his back. 

"It's fine, you'll be fine. You won't find it so bad." 

Merlin pulled back from him, looking at the omega who had clearly suffered somewhere. 

"What about you?" 

Gwaine's face closed, but his eyes stayed soft as he looked at Merlin, and he smiled. 

"I'm a different story. But you'll be all right here. I'll look after you." 

From that Gwaine coaxed Merlin along the corridor, up a staircase and into another corridor. There were two guards outside, both betas, who greeted Gwaine, eyed Merlin curiously, but took it no further. Merlin gazed around in astonishment as Gwaine took him into a room and he looked at the furnishings and lush draping.

"Gwaine, I heard..." a dark skinned youth stood up. Another boy sat up from where he had been sprawled on the thick rug near the fire. 

"An omega. Someone said he was carrying." 

"Not now," Gwaine told them both sternly. 

"But..." 

"Elyan, not now. I don't doubt that Gaius is going to be sent to check Merlin is okay, so you bring him through to my room when he arrives." 

"Yes, fine." 

Merlin glanced at the confused looking pair. They eyed him with interest but that was as far as they got as Gwaine walked him through an archway into a short corridor, and through a door on the right. The furnishings here plain and practical. Merlin looked around as Gwaine gently sat him down. 

"Gaius is the court physician, he'll probably be sent to check you're fine. And you'll want to get some rest. Arthur will no doubt want to see you tonight." 

Merlin's hands went to his belly. "Tonight, for..." 

Gwaine shrugged. "I don't think so. He'll want to see you though, and don't worry about him, he's not that scary." 

Merlin looked unconvinced but didn't resist as Gwaine settled him on the bed and knelt down to pull his boots off. If it had been one of the alphas he had been around over the last few days he might have objected, but Gwaine worked in a calm, practical fashion. He placed Merlin's boots neatly at the end of the bed and then reaching up unfastened his belt and pulled his tunic off his shoulders. 

"You get out of your trousers," Gwaine said, sensing the tension in Merlin. Instead he moved around the large bed and pulled the covers down. Merlin looked around the large room. A sword had been propped up near the bed, and a chain mail shirt had been laid out on the table. 

"Mine," Gwaine said, noticing Merlin's curious eyes. 

"You fight?" 

"Occasionally, this place is guarded but I am the last line in security, not that I'm needed very often. The guards are good." 

"At keeping us in," Merlin snapped. 

"No. There are places you don't go wandering on your own, but you are safe in the castle. You may just need to be accompanied if you go out into the town." 

Merlin huffed, but allowed Gwaine to settle him into the bed. He sat on the edge and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. 

"Get some sleep."

Merlin looked around. "At least I don't have an alpha all over me." 

Gwaine frowned slightly. "Were they rough?" 

"No, but..." Merlin shifted in the bed, pulling away from Gwaine's hand in his hair. He didn't want to have to try to explain the feeling of discomfort he had felt around the alphas. Gwaine's scent rippled through his senses again, familiar but wrong. He looked up at the other omega, assessing the features, which were handsome, but contained elements that should not have been there.

"You're...erm... an omega..."

"Yes. I am." 

"But..." 

"Yes," Gwaine answered again, his tone unforthcoming. Merlin couldn't blame him, it didn't seem polite to ask how he was neutered. The growth of the beard and broad shoulders were a fairly classic sign. There was a quiet pause, where Gwaine waited to see if Merlin would ask and Merlin waited to see if an explanation would be volunteered. Neither was surprised by the lack of response. Gwaine tucked Merlin into the bed. 

"I'm not sure when Gaius will come up here, are you hungry?" 

"Not really." 

"I'll get the boys to fetch something from the kitchen, something cold so it won't matter if you eat it straight away or just nibble at it." 

Merlin shrugged. Gwaine patted his arm and got up from the bed, giving Merlin time to settle the blankets around him as he wanted them. He opened the door and put his head around the door. 

"OI!" he announced to the boys in the room beyond. Both Elyan and Daegal looked up expectantly. "Go down to the kitchens and get some bread, cheese and cold meats for Merlin." 

"What about us?" Elyan asked. 

"Get some for yourself as well then," Gwaine told him. "Just bring some for Merlin." 

"Right," Elyan said. They both got up and trailed from the room. Gwaine shut the door again, turning back to Merlin, who had tucked himself up in the blankets, eyeing Gwaine curiously. 

"Will you be all right?" Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded relaxing as Gwaine went across the room, and poured a goblet of water bringing it over to Merlin, leaving it on the nearby table. Merlin wriggled and sat up, Gwaine reached to straighten up the pillow behind him, and Merlin grabbed the goblet, taking a drink. He watched Gwaine steadily. 

"Where are you from then?" Gwaine asked. 

"Ealdor."

"Over the ridge of Essetir?" Gwaine said. "What about your.... family?" he had started the question, hesitated a moment as he saw Merlin's eyes darken, but he carried on in the end. 

"I don't have any," Merlin said in a tone that told Gwaine to go no further with that conversation. He looked down at the swell of Merlin's belly. 

"You will soon enough," Gwaine said. Merlin's hand moved protectively over the bump, and he frowned nervously, looking around the room he was in. Unlike the rest of the rooms in the harem it was more practical. Gwaine didn't mind the frippery of the rooms, but slowly, over the years he had been there, he had moved most of it out of his. It seemed to reassure Merlin somewhat. 

"What will happen, when the baby's born?" 

"Having not been through that, I couldn't tell you," Gwaine said. 

"What will happen to my baby?" 

"I'm sure that will be fine. Gaius is a good physician. You feel all right, don't you?" 

"Yes. I mean, will I be allowed to keep the baby?" 

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. That was an interesting question. There had never been a pregnant omega in the harem. It had started to become a concern for the council. They didn't mind Arthur gathering the male omegas, but there were rumblings of him producing an heir. Any male omega had the potential to give birth, but none of them had; Gwaine for obvious reasons would not. But Arthur bedded them on a regular basis and it was starting to concern the nobles that perhaps the fault was Arthur's. His mother had had issues baring a child, and Gwaine again pondered the idea that the fault might have been Uther's, not Igraine's. In the end the fact that Igraine struggled with the pregnancy, and had died shortly after birthing Arthur, it had been universally decided she had just not physically been suited. Now, they had a pregnant omega in their midst, Merlin could birth. If he stayed in the harem, then logically, if Arthur was physically able, Merlin would no doubt carry again. 

"Why not?" Gwaine asked Merlin. 

"The king won't want a peasant in the castle." 

"He won't take your child away from you," Gwaine said. He knew Arthur well enough to know it probably wouldn't occur to him to do so, and Gwaine didn't doubt Arthur would provide for the child. However, he made a private note to talk to Arthur about it, just so Gwaine could reassure himself of the facts. Merlin looked unconvinced and Gwaine probably couldn't blame him, he hadn't felt very secure when he had first arrived, and fought most steps of the way. Now it had become his job to reassure any new arrivals who appeared. Some were easily settled, others not so. 

Before he could say any more there was a knock at the door, and it opened. Merlin hunched in the bed. 

"It's fine Merlin. Gaius," Gwaine greeted the physician as he shuffled into the room. He glanced behind into the main room, but it was empty. "Which kitchen are they going to?" 

"They met the knights in the hallway, so there is a little bit of flirting going on," Gaius said. Merlin gave a snort of derision. Gaius raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. 

"The King sent me to look at you. I'm Gaius the court physician so it will be me who attends you when you give birth." 

Merlin watched warily as Gaius put his bag down on the table and rummaged for a moment. 

"Are you feeling well?" 

"Fine," Merlin said a little defensively, clinging to the covers, holding them up over his belly. Gwaine glanced back into the main room, which remained silent. 

"I'll be back," Gwaine told Merlin before disappearing from the bedroom doorway. Merlin tensed but felt a little reassured as he could still hear Gwaine's voice. 

Gwaine went to the main door of the suite and stuck his head out into the corridor. Elyan and Daegal were holding trays of food, Elyan smiled up at something Percival had said and Daegal leant against Sir Rupert, who was helping himself to a chicken leg off the tray. 

"OI!" Gwaine yelled. The two omegas jumped guiltily, backing away from the two alphas, who scowled at Gwaine, who was well within his rights to pull the omegas to heel. 

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered Percival, as he stepped into the corridor, herding the boys into the room. "Elyan you can take some through to Merlin, Gaius is with him." 

Elyan nodded, gaving Percival a long look which was curtailed by Gwaine gently cuffing Elyan's ear. 

"Give over." 

Elyan grinned good-naturedly before disappearing. Good-natured was certainly not the way to describe Percival's thunderous look as he glared down at Gwaine, who had no intention of being intimidated. 

"He's not yours to play with, so don't come all moody with me!" 

"Whereas you can do what you like!" 

"Within reason," Gwaine said. "It might have been slightly better if you had been a little more reasonable with Merlin." 

Percival looked confused. "We didn't hurt him." 

"No, and I'm sure the only other alpha he's ever encountered thought that to." 

Gwaine left that thought in the air, and turning on his heel went back into the harem, closing the door firmly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin shuffled into the king's private chamber. Two servants moved discreetly around the room and Arthur jumped up from his chair. Merlin hesitated, shifting nervously as Arthur glowered at the person just behind him. 

"Thank you Gwaine." 

"Don't keep him up too late, he's still a little tired," Gwaine told Arthur before wandering away. Merlin jumped as Arthur put a hand on his back to propel him further into the room. He looked around curiously. His afternoon hadn't been as bad as he expected. Gwaine and Gaius had made sure he rested, and Gaius had prodded him where he clearly though Merlin needed prodding, and felt entirely satisfied that Merlin was healthy, hearty and likely to have an unproblematic birth. 

Then Elyan and Daegal had inveigled their way into Gwaine's room, sprawling in there as elegantly as they had in the main room, nibbling at the food, talking amongst themselves when it became clear Merlin didn't want to contribute but didn't mind their presence. 

It was just the other lingering presence in the rooms that bothered Merlin as he again caught sight of another omega who lived in the harem. The one he had seen lingering by Arthur in the throne room. He had again glanced at Merlin as Gwaine had walked him out of the rooms to Arthur's chambers. Mordred had sprawled on the window seat, his body exposed by the omega clothes, which he wore without a shred of self-consciousness, and he again smirked at Merlin, the glitter in his eyes malicious and condescending. He clearly didn't think much of Merlin, not that Merlin really cared, but it unnerved him. 

That drifted from his mind as a servant pulled out a chair and Arthur guided him into it. Arthur fussed for a moment. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes," said Merlin. 

"Do you need a cushion or anything?" 

"No!" Merlin said, feeling a little irritable. Arthur frowned, which caused Merlin to hunch. To hide his confusion, Arthur sat down, causing the table to wobble, wine sloshing out of the goblets. Merlin reached out to steady his, and the servants hesitated for a moment. As Arthur straightened himself up, Merlin smirked to himself, picking up a napkin and reaching out dabbed at a splash of wine on Arthur's arm, and a drop on his cuff. 

"No harm done," Merlin said as he looked at his work, which didn't look too bad now. Arthur watched the procedure with mild surprise. But he smiled as Merlin settled back. Arthur waved his hand at the nearest servant. 

"You can serve now George." 

George started to do as he was told. The boy looked serious, but Arthur smiled at him and as he moved closer Merlin caught the omega scent. He was obviously another one in the harem, since Arthur gently patted his backside before he moved away. George seemed entirely undisturbed by the touch as he moved away to pick up some empty trays and take them away. Merlin watched him go a slight frown on his face. 

"You haven't met George yet?" 

"No," Merlin said. "He's a servant?" 

"He grew up in Bayard's court, when he matured Bayard brought him during some peace talks." 

"As a present?" Merlin snarled. Arthur again looked mildly surprised.

"I suppose. It's common at court." 

"To trade omegas about?" Merlin looked startled, and slightly angry. Arthur frowned. 

"Well, I guess. Bayard is married to my sister Morgana as part of the treaty. She's quite happy." 

"Is she really?" Merlin asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And who are you going to marry to cement a treaty?" 

Arthur blinked. "It's not been entirely necessary to worry about that, however there is Princess Mithian, Princess Elena or Lady Vivian who are all of eligible age although their fathers have not as yet opened negotiations. However, if one of the harem become pregnant any alpha male is likely to become my heir." 

"Won't that annoy some of the kingdoms then?" Merlin asked, his voice changing as he felt mildly curious. Clearly village life was entirely different. 

"Not necessarily. As far as I know all the princesses are the king's only children, therefore the legitimate heirs." 

Arthur paused and Merlin picked up the thread. 

"Which mean you would take over the kingdom when they inherited it." 

"Indeed, and I don't think any of them are keen on the idea." 

"Since you are busy conquering around the place as well," Merlin informed him. 

"Sometimes it's necessary." 

"Is it?" Merlin asked, glowering at his dinner. He stabbed at an innocent sliver of beef. Arthur watched his new omega curiously. 

"The alphas said you didn't have any family," Arthur said into the silence. The unfortunate piece of beef suffered another stabbing, so hard that the knife scraped against the plate. 

"No, I don't." 

Again they subsided into silence. Merlin picked up the piece of beef and put it into his mouth, chewing laboriously. Arthur sipped his wine and watched Merlin, assessing his features. He was a very attractive omega, his limbs lean, his face well proportioned - apart from his ears, Arthur smiled to himself - and his colouring very distinctive, with his dark hair and blue eyes. 

Merlin paused chewing and stared back at Arthur, almost challenging him to say something. Arthur blinked, his eyes dropping to Merlin's belly. 

"Gaius seemed happy with your health." 

Merlin's hand rested on his expanded stomach, which he had managed to camouflage with one of Gwaine's shirts. 

"Yes. He said I should be fine, although he gave me this disgusting tea to drink." 

"Everything he gives you to drink is disgusting. Do you really need to drink it? He was happy that everything was going well?" 

"It was something to do with helping me rest, which I am perfectly capable of doing without disgusting drinks." 

"I'll see what I can do." 

Merlin smirked, and pulled his shirt to better hide his bump. Arthur watched him for a moment. 

"Is that Gwaine's shirt?" 

"Yes, I felt more comfortable in this." 

"We can get you some clothes of your own. Elyan's sister is a seamstress, she can make you some proper omega garments." 

"I don't need proper omega garments!" Merlin said through gritted teeth. 

"You need some clothes," Arthur reasoned. Merlin glowered. 

"I don't want to be paraded round like a prize cow. Gwaine's shirt is fine!" 

Which it was as far as Merlin was concerned. Some omegas clearly liked the clothes that showed off their attributes, if Mordred was anything to go by, but Merlin had always hidden himself as much as possible, and he didn't want to start flaunting himself now. 

Arthur frowned again. 

"You can have whatever you want. I'll send Gwen to see you in the harem tomorrow. She can make you something; of your choice," Arthur stressed. 

Merlin blinked, looking down at his plate again, and he ate another morsel of beef. 

"Thank you." 

They stayed silent for a minute or so, both concentrating on their food, the silence settling so it felt a little less tense. Merlin stopped halfway through, sitting back and huffing heavily. 

"I'm full, I've been nibbling all afternoon." 

"Are you comfortable, in the harem?" 

"I spent the afternoon in Gwaine's bed. Resting!" he added at the look on Arthur's face. 

"You can have your own room," Arthur said. 

"I know, Gwaine had Elyan and Daegel tidying up for me. Still, I'd feel better if...." 

"If you were with someone," Arthur said. Then he saw the look of panic flit across Merlin's face. He clearly wasn't keen on spending any time with the king. 

"You can stay here," Arthur said. 

"I'm still feeling tired." It seemed like the best excuse Merlin could use. 

"To sleep, if that's what you want. Omega's generally feel comfortable around an alpha scent." 

As far as Arthur knew; and his experience didn't tell him otherwise. His omegas certainly seemed happy to spend time with him, and some of the other alphas. Merlin, however, didn't seem the least bit relaxed around him. They were saved from answering by the door opening and Gwaine strolled in, holding the door open for George as he carried in a tray of fruit, and a jug of mead with two goblets. 

He trotted into the room and put the tray down. 

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Gwaine, who took an apple, stole Merlin's almost full goblet of wine as George poured out the mead, offering a goblet to Merlin, and then an apple. Merlin took both and watched Gwaine and Arthur carefully. 

"Checking on Merlin. He has had a long journey, and Gaius doesn't want him over-tiring himself." 

"He's spent all afternoon resting, and all he's done is sit here and eat." 

Merlin sipped his mead, and took a tiny nibble of his apple. George started tidying up, moving around the room comfortably, as he loaded up the empty plates and serving dishes before heading off out of the room again. Gwaine backed up and closed the door. 

"Arthur, he's tired and he's stressed, let him get some rest tonight." 

Gwaine perched on the edge of the table close to Arthur, tossing his head to flip his hair back off his face. Almost by reflex Arthur's hand rested on his thigh. Gwaine grinned. 

"You've got enough people to play with, give Merlin a few days to get settled, he's a bit of a different case." 

"I am here you know, and perfectly capable of talking for myself." 

Gwaine bit into the apple and spoke with his mouth full. "Of course you are." 

Merlin blinked as Gwaine kept his eyes on him, so Arthur turned to look at him as well. 

"Well, I just... it's a bit much to get used to... and...." Merlin trailed off. Arthur bit down on his lip, registering the baffled misery on Merlin's face. Gwaine gave Arthur's foot a subtle nudge and he frowned at him meaningfully. 

"Of course!" Arthur said, a little more forcefully than was probably necessary. It made George jump as he returned with a tray to gather the rest of the clutter. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. "Thank you for dinner." 

Gwaine got him to his feet, holding his arm out for Merlin to take. Arthur felt utterly baffled and out of control of the situation. He could force Merlin to stay, and not even Gwaine could overrule that enforcement, but it was looking at Gwaine that stayed Arthur's hand. Gwaine winked at Arthur as he left, which caused Arthur to frown as the pair disappeared. He felt irritated and confused, not quite understanding what had happened. Gwaine was often protective of the other omegas, but not to the point he kept Arthur from them. However, as annoying as he could be, Arthur did trust Gwaine's judgement. He sipped his mead and turned as George finished tidying, and started to light the candles at the far end of the room. 

"George," Arthur said, his voice low. The boy turned, smiling as Arthur pushed his chair back and crooked his finger. George blew out the taper, laying it carefully on the table before going to Arthur and letting the king pull him down onto his lap. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Will he be angry?" Merlin asked as they strolled back towards the harem. The guards nodded at Gwaine as they passed into the main corridor and they went into the lounge room. Elyan and Daegal were bashing each other with cushions, and Mordred watched them from the window seat, sipping wine from a goblet. 

"Arthur will be fine," Gwaine said to Merlin. "What are you two doing?" 

"Nothing," Elyan said sitting up, then rolling over as Daegal pushed him. 

"And what's our new arrival doing here, I though he was staying with Arthur." 

"He's tired, and needs to rest." 

Mordred eased himself up in a lithe graceful movement which reminded Merlin of something predatory. He stretched theatrically.

"Well, I'm sure Arthur won't want to be alone." 

"George is with him," Gwaine said. 

Mordred stopped stretching, resting back against the wall. "George?" 

"Yes, George, about this high, dark brown hair." Gwaine gestured with his free hand. "He's perfectly capable of keeping Arthur happy tonight." 

Mordred pouted. "What about me?" 

"Go to the barracks and play with a knight if you're bored," Elyan said. "I'll go with you, I have some unfinished business." 

Daegal giggled. Elyan retaliated by whacking him in the face with a cushion. 

"Percival?" Gwaine asked. 

Elyan nodded. "Yep. You coming?" he asked Mordred. 

The youth paused for a moment before easing himself away from the wall and he strolled across the room. Gwaine moved Merlin out of the way to let them pass. 

"Behave yourselves, and get them to walk you back when you're done." 

"Yes, we know the rules, Gwaine!" Elyan grinned before following Mordred. Merlin watched them with some confusion, jumping slightly as Gwaine put his arm around him. 

"Let's get you to bed, you need to get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin walked into Gwaine's room, raising his eyebrows as he encountered Gwaine dressed in a mail shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. 

"The knights are training this morning, so I'm going to join them." 

"Can I come with you?" 

"If you like, you can help me with this arm guards first," Gwaine said lifting them up and holding his free arm out. Merlin moved forward and stared at them in confusion before turning them over and working out how they went. Gwaine waited patiently as Merlin fumbled. 

"Sorry," Merlin said. "It's not something I'm used to doing." 

"No worries; useful to learn though, more often than not one of us dresses Arthur. He's a bit funny like that." 

Merlin's buckling slowed. 

"But he lets us go to the barracks." 

Gwaine nodded. "You know the rules the knights have." 

"Yes," Merlin said tersely and Gwaine winced as Merlin pulled the strap he was holding too tight. 

"And the rule is the omegas go to the alphas." 

"Tell Sir Leon that." 

Gwaine frowned. "What happened? Was it just him?" 

Merlin glanced up, there was a simmering anger behind Gwaine eyes. 

"He told me his rules, and didn't mention that I could say no, he certainly never gave that impression." 

"What about the others?" 

"Lancelot left me alone, and Percival sort of backed off but..." 

"Leon didn't." 

"He never said I could say no." 

"It's not about you saying yes or no," Gwaine said. "You go to them. The other rules stand, they can only take you anally. Arthur doesn't want the risk that anyone else will impregnate you." 

"Too late for that," Merlin said looking at his belly. 

"From now on, Arthur will be the only one, and you can ignore the rest of the knights if you want, however much they might try to get your attention. Omegas can have high sex drives and the king is aware one of him trying to keep all of us happy is hard work." 

Gwaine intonation caused Merlin to laugh.

"I used my hands with Percival." 

"That's fine. Never your mouth, and no kissing." 

"Why not?" Merlin asked, finishing the last buckle. Gwaine moved the metal about on his arm to settle them. 

"It's intimate, and Arthur has a liking for it, he doesn't want that going on anyone else."

"So if I, with Arthur, he'll want me to. I don't even remember...." 

Gwaine reached out and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Don't worry about Arthur. And even if you don't think you remember what happened," his gaze dropped down to Merlin's belly. "Something in your mind does, you do have a strong aversion to alphas, which is not a very usual trait in a young omega." 

Merlin said nothing. Gwaine patted his shoulders. 

"Come on, I'm going to be late." 

"Where are the others?" 

"George is doing what George does best, polishing Arthur.... he makes some very odd jokes about brass. Elyan has gone to see Gwen, his sister. Daegal is.... somewhere, and Mordred..." 

"Probably near Arthur, he seems very possessive." 

"He's the newest, so therefore Arthur is more interested in him at the moment, and he likes it." 

"So he won't like me then," Merlin said. 

"Don't let it bother you. He's had to learn to share Arthur with the rest of us, he can do the same with you. Now I am going to be late if we don't get a move on." 

"All right," Merlin said. 

"Can you carry those shoulder guards?" Gwaine asked. 

"Yes," Merlin said. And ten minutes later added quite irritably to Arthur. "I am not an invalid!" 

"You shouldn't be carrying those in your condition," Arthur announced, glowering at Gwaine. 

"I'm carrying this," Merlin gestured to his belly. "I can manage these," he snapped waving the shoulder guards which he was carrying by the straps. 

"I can take them," announced George, who did, and then went to Gwaine to put them on. 

"George?" Arthur said, pointedly lifting his arm. 

"Oh, come here," Merlin snapped. "Don't strain yourself," he added to Mordred, who sprawled on the ground watching the scene playing out. Arthur watched in surprise as Merlin started to buckle on his arm guards. 

"I didn't know you knew how to dress armour." 

"I did Gwaine's." 

"That's the limit of your experience." 

"How hard can it be?" Merlin asked him. 

"It's very skilled." 

"What? Like standing about it in and bashing someone else dressed as idiotically?" 

"Even I take exception to that Merlin," Gwaine announced as he unsheathed his sword and stepped onto the field. 

"It's not usually your day to come and train," Arthur said, picking up his own sword as Merlin finished buckling and stepped back to let Arthur face Gwaine. 

"Thought I'd have a change." 

Arthur took that as a challenge. Gwaine grinned. Merlin backed up and carefully sat himself down on the grass to watch, avoiding the eyes of the knights who were also getting ready. Mordred watched them all with great interest, including Leon. However, Mordred's eyes narrowed as he realised Leon's attention had focussed on Merlin. 

Merlin carefully kept his eyes on Arthur and Gwaine as they moved into a space on the training field, talking as they did so. Then they settled, lifting their swords. Merlin blinked as he watched the first few gentle strikes, before the parrying intensified. Gwaine seemed more than capable of holding his own against the king. 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched some of the other knights take to the field, all of them seeming to be parading somewhat in front of the omegas. Mordred took the bait, watching them intently. Merlin kept his focus on Arthur and Gwaine, especially as they seemed to be talking as much as they were sparring. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Arthur asked evading a low lunge from Gwaine and striking out at his side. Gwaine shifted to avoid the attack, blocking with his sword. 

"Merlin." 

Arthur didn't look surprised. He attacked again and waited for Gwaine to carry on. 

"He's got some level of imprint damage. It's why he's being twitchy around you. He doesn't remember the alpha who impregnated him, but it's affected him." 

"That makes sense. So what are you hinting at?" 

"Take your time with him, I don't think you can just bed him and he won't be any more affected." 

Arthur looked a little petulant at the idea of not getting his way with Merlin. 

"I'm not saying you can't," Gwaine said lunging forward as Arthur left a slight gap in his defences. "In fact that probably won't help. He needs exposure to alphas, I'm just saying take it carefully." 

Arthur nodded, upped his attack and they both fell silent, concentrating on what they were doing. Gwaine could easily hold his own against Arthur, although he always found it better for Arthur's mood to let him win. Gwaine dodged out of the way of a lunge, stepping back from Arthur and lowering his sword. 

"I'll bare it in mind," Arthur said. "You can tell Merlin I want to dine with him again tonight." 

"Fine." 

Arthur turned and went off to yell at some of the younger knights who were training nearby. Gwaine walked over to the omegas sitting watching, and also where Sir Leon lingered, Mordred clearly giving out signals to him. However, clearly his interest was in Merlin, who had his eyes fixed on the ground so he didn't have to engage with the alpha knight. Gwaine strolled over and eased himself between Leon and the omegas. 

"Enough, leave them alone." 

Mordred pouted. Merlin looked up at Gwaine, and then at Leon. 

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do." 

"I have every right to protect these two, from your very convenient wording," Gwaine warned. 

Leon's face froze. Gwaine kept his eyes steady. He had just had a conversation with Arthur, and Gwaine was known to use the training field for the odd serious discussion. And it was well known by the alphas that Arthur listened to Gwaine, and that Gwaine had an influence over Arthur. He wasn't the only one to do so, but when it came to the rest of the omegas, Gwaine would get Arthur's ear. 

"So?" 

"You must have sensed it, Lancelot and Percival clearly did, and you didn't think to be cautious. I would have thought better of you." 

"Perhaps if he had been raised better, but it's hardly necessary for a peasant." 

Merlin felt his jaw drop. Mordred gave a slight snigger, but there was a trace of nerves to his reaction. Gwaine's eyes widened, and he knew he shouldn't have done it, no good was likely to come of it, but poor Merlin didn't deserve that. And Gwaine had a fast, strong, right-hook. 

It took Leon on the jaw, causing him to reel back. Gwaine didn't hesitate to follow up, he had to get the upper hand quickly. He didn't realise Merlin helped as a spear flew round and hit the back of Leon's knees, sending him tumbling back. Gwaine was on him in a flash, his fist raised. 

"Gwaine!" Merlin's voice was almost a reprimand, which caused him to hesitate. A second later an arm wrapped around him and hoisted him off. He didn't resist as Arthur dragged him back, keeping his arm wrapped around the seething omega. It was the most pleasant way to separate them. He pulled Gwaine close, breathing in his scent, and the anger. It caused Arthur's senses to stir. 

Arthur kept hold of him, his arm tight around Gwaine's waist, looking over his shoulder at a furious Leon, who got to his feet in a flash, his face burning with anger and embarrassment. It seemed very telling to Arthur that none of his omegas came forward. Elyan had caught the tail end of the issue, George held Arthur's shield up in front of his body, as if he could use it to hide. Even Mordred seemed uncertain. There was only Merlin who stood strong, inching towards Arthur. 

"What is going on?" Arthur said. 

"That omega attacked me!" Leon said. 

"Only because you insulted me," Merlin said. "And if I am such a peasant, why did you want so desperately to fuck me?!" 

The tension ramped up further as Leon's face turned cold. Merlin could have said something more, around the other alphas; that Leon had disobeyed Arthur's rule, or rather manoeuvred the situation to his advantage. Technically, he hadn't done anything wrong, Merlin didn't understand the nuances of being an omega. Leon turned to Arthur. 

"If the omega didn't understand the situation, that is hardly my issue. However, that omega needs to be punished." 

"And I will do so," Arthur said, he released Gwaine and pushed him back a step. Gwaine allowed it and carefully met Arthur's gaze. Then Arthur turned to Percival. 

"Escort Gwaine to my rooms, and make sure he stays there." 

Merlin bit down on his lip, looking nervous as he realised his only ally seemed to be being removed. Gwaine put a reassuring hand on Merlin's arm. 

"Stay with Elyan, and Gwen." 

Elyan took the hint and moved forward to put his arm around Merlin, taking responsibility for the shaken omega. Percival took Gwaine's arm and marched him off the field, Gwaine putting up no resistant. He turned his head to wink at Merlin, giving a reassuring smile. Merlin smiled back and then turned to the situation still occurring on the field. Leon still looked furious. 

"Your omega still attacked me." 

"I will deal with him," Arthur stressed, his tone low, almost daring Leon to argue with that. Then his tone changed, the anger slackening slightly. 

"However, you may spend an afternoon with another of my omegas, as recompense." 

Leon's gaze drifted, malice and lust flickering in his eyes. It halted however as Arthur added coldly. 

"Except Merlin." 

Merlin had been ready to run, as he certainly had no intention of spending any time with Leon. But Arthur's voice brooked no argument, and held a hint of something dangerous. Leon had the good sense to falter at that, his eyes widening in shock. Elyan moved Merlin, handing him to the woman next to him. She took Merlin's hand, Elyan eased around Arthur and smiled at Leon. 

"I'm not busy." 

Mordred lay back, his eyes going to Arthur, then he rolled over, looking up at Leon as he rose up into a kneeling position. 

"Neither am I." 

Leon glared at the pair of them as they both inched closer. Gwen squeezed Merlin's hand. 

"Arthur says you need some new clothes, we can go and look for some material, and see what you like." 

"Okay," Merlin said. He jumped as Arthur moved closer, gently putting a hand on Merlin's other arm. 

"You do that, Lancelot can escort you to the market. Choose what you want." His gaze moved to Gwen. "Make anything he wants." 

"Yes Sire." 

Arthur smiled, gave Merlin a slight glance and then let his arm go and walked away, clearly to go and deal with Gwaine. 

"Will Gwaine be all right?" 

"Arthur won't hurt him," Elyan said, turning from Leon for a moment. "Arthur's punishments are more 'frustrating' than anything else." 

Elyan turned back as Leon's hand clamped on the back of his neck. Gwen took the hint and pulled Merlin away from the training field. Merlin glanced back, catching Leon's gaze, and he turned hurriedly away, moving closer to Gwen and hunching his shoulders. 

She pulled him closer, propping Merlin against her. 

"You'll be fine." 

Merlin didn't believe it for a second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! All right guys, Leon is not the nicest person in the world, but things are never as black and white as they seem.... besides, if everything was fair, there wouldn't always been much of a story.   
> Leon sort of pans from an idea I had after the episode 'Lamia' where I think the Lamia didn't exactly change their personalities but more sort of found sides of them that they could normally keep under control, and how Leon reacted was kind of interesting.

Gwaine blinked as sweat dripped into his eyes. His hands throbbed as much as his groin, and he wasn't quite sure which to focus on, until Arthur's hand stroked between his legs. Gwaine shifted his hips and groaned through the gag. 

He had spent the afternoon kneeling at the end of Arthur's bed, his hands bound, pulled over his head and attached to the bed frame. His knees were spread wide, his ankles crossed and lashed together. And worst of all, a leather thong bound his cock and balls now preventing him from any relief as Arthur made good use of him, and spent most of the time tormenting him to a climax he couldn't actually reach. 

The burning skin on his backside could be easily ignored. Arthur had given him a cursory spanking with his belt, and then got down to the real issue of driving him mad. 

"You aren't meant to be comfortable," Arthur informed him taking his hand from Gwaine's groin and running his hand up his torso, rolling Gwaine's right nipple in his fingers. Gwaine squirmed again. He knew he'd eventually get some relief, but Arthur would make him wait. 

However, both of them jumped as there was a knock at the door. No one would usually interrupt Arthur when he was busy with one of his omegas. It became even more surprising as the lock clicked back and it opened. 

Merlin quickly got himself inside before anyone could try and stop him. He was closing the door behind him, but froze as he turned and looked at the scene he was greeted with. Gwaine glanced at him, but didn't make it obvious. Arthur looked furious at being interrupted. 

The door clicked shut, and automatically locked as Merlin's eyes flashed gold. 

"Oh." 

"How did you get that door open?" 

"I..." 

"You have magic." 

"Yes." Merlin inched further into the room. Gwaine looked at him steadily. "It wasn't Gwaine's fault." 

"Probably not," Arthur said. "But that doesn't excuse his behaviour." 

He reached up to pull the gag from Gwaine's mouth. "Merlin, go back to the harem." 

"No. Leon insulted me, and he lied to me, or at least he wasn't clear about it, because I'm just a peasant." 

"If you don't want him near you, just say," Arthur said. 

"I can live without seeing him again." 

"Did you find material that you liked?" Arthur said, suddenly changing the subject. Merlin blinked. 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Gwen's very good, she'll make it just as you ask for it." 

"Good, I asked for loose, with room to fit." 

Arthur nodded. Gwaine clenched his teeth as Arthur ran his fingers over his groin. 

"Not yet," Arthur told him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Annoying Gwaine." 

"You're doing a good job," Gwaine groaned. Arthur tightened his fingers. 

"Not yet," although he loosened the ties. Gwaine took several deep breaths to control himself. 

"Does that hurt?" Merlin asked, sounding concerned and stepping further forward. Arthur looked enquiringly at Gwaine. 

"More frustrating than painful, although it's gets... achy after a while." 

Gwaine gave a gasp as Arthur teased him a little more and his hips jerked. 

"Not yet." 

"Why not?" Merlin asked. "It wasn't his fault."

Arthur paused, before stepping back a step, and he beckoned Merlin closer, a smirk playing on his lips. Merlin frowned, not entirely understanding but he did as Arthur bid. As he reached the end of the bed, Arthur lifted his foot and nudged the low stool, nodding his head in it's general direction. 

"Kneel down." 

Gwaine gave a low growl. Merlin blinked, looked down, and assessed the situation. Arthur backed off, walking around Merlin. Merlin's head tilted to follow him then he glanced at Gwaine. There was a mixture of anger and desperation in his eyes. Slowly Merlin moved, putting his knees against the box and using the post on his left to steady himself as he settled. The position put his face on a level with Gwaine's groin. 

Merlin took a breath, contemplating what Arthur was insinuating. One of the things that he reserved for himself, and clearly when it suited, others he wanted to include. Although, Merlin wondered if Gwaine counted, since he was one of Arthur's harem as well. 

He blinked as Arthur's hand lightly touched his hair. Merlin looked up at him. 

"I've never... what do I?" 

"Merlin, you don't have to," Gwaine said.

Arthur ignored him. "Just take the tip in your mouth, and just gently swallow. Find what's comfortable."

Gwaine's growl of warning at Arthur turned into a gasp as Merlin leant forward gently taking the tip of Gwaine's erection in his mouth, his tongue moving over the tip. Gwaine's eyes rolled, Arthur's voice penetrated his consciousness. 

"Don't move your hips," the king warned. 

With immense self-control Gwaine kept himself still, allowing Merlin to work, as he suckled for a moment before gaining confidence to draw Gwaine deeper into his mouth. He gasped, his lips moving slightly as he felt his cock twitch, but even Merlin seemed to be teasing as he pulled back for a moment, blinking as he caught the salty taste. 

"If you think you are going to choke, pull back," Arthur said. He had a square of linen in his hand, just in case he needed to catch any of Gwaine's mess. Merlin frowned slightly, but tried again, sliding Gwaine back into his mouth. Gwaine gave another gasp, concentrated on keeping his hips still, he wasn't going to be able to hold off for long. 

As Merlin suckled gently, in a situation he knew he had allowed Arthur to manipulate him into, he realised the same thing. He didn't mind what he was doing, it was for Gwaine, who had been defending him. And Arthur would no doubt release Gwaine eventually, but Merlin had taken the initiative in seeking them out. This situation would no doubt, judging by the glitter in his eyes as Merlin had obeyed him, distract Arthur from the fact that Merlin shouldn't have been there in the first place. 

He didn't mind the sensation as he took Gwaine's cock in his mouth. It left Merlin intrigued more than anything, and the traces of omega scent he kept getting from Gwaine's skin spurred him on to increase the pressure, keeping his tongue in play around the tip. 

As predicted Gwaine didn't last. Merlin coughed as he felt Gwaine twitch as a jet of warm fluid exploded in his mouth. It slid down his throat, which constricted in panic. An arm wrapped tightly around him as he fell back and he felt something splash against the side of his neck. 

"I've got you," Arthur said, holding Merlin and wrapping his other hand around Gwaine's cock, rubbing gently to draw out his orgasm. Gwaine gasped and groaned as Arthur milked him, then he slumped down exhausted, wincing as the ropes pulled his wrists. 

Arthur discarded the now soiled linen, and settled Merlin down on the stool, propping him against the end of the bed. He gave a hiccup, and then gulped heavily. Arthur watched him carefully as he moved around the bed and pulled the covers down before tugging on the ropes binding Gwaine's ankles. Once he had done that Gwaine slowly started to move, re-adjusting his balance, knowing what Arthur was about to do. 

Merlin watched blearily, giving another hiccup, as Arthur knelt on the bed and released Gwaine's wrists, catching the exhausted omega as he fell back. Arthur laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over Gwaine's lower half. Once he was settled he went back for Merlin, gently lifting him off the stool and encouraging him to crawl onto the bed. 

He went with the command, letting Arthur help him, one of Arthur's hands laying on his belly as he clambered up over the end of the bed and up to Gwaine. Merlin fiddled with the blankets and Arthur made Merlin jump by grabbing his ankle. 

"You need to take your boots off." 

Merlin lay on his side, lifting on leg, then another to let Arthur remove his boots, and then he got his feet under the sheets. Gwaine lifted his arm and let Merlin snuggle close. 

"Do you need a cushion under your arse?" Arthur asked Gwaine. 

"No, it's not that bad." 

Merlin rested his head on Gwaine's shoulder, and coughed again. 

"Are you all right?" 

"My throat feels a bit funny." 

"Arthur?" Gwaine hinted. 

"Wine," Arthur answered. Merlin lifted his head to watch him. Gwaine tugged him back down again. 

"Thank you," he murmured into Merlin's hair. 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"Not yours either. Arthur's invited you to dinner again tonight, but that might change." 

"Huh," Merlin murmured. 

"Here, come on, drink this Merlin." 

Merlin eased himself onto his elbows and rolled towards Arthur. His hand was shaking as he took the goblet. Arthur helped steady him as Merlin took a sip of wine. It ran down his sore throat, and he coughed again, but he took another swallow. 

"Better?" 

"A little." 

Merlin allowed Gwaine to pull him back down on the bed and Arthur put the covers over them. Then Merlin watched him walk away, unlock the door and then he crossed the room towards the desk by the window. Arthur poured himself some wine and settled down to look through the papers on his desk. 

After a moment Merlin felt Gwaine give another tug and his hand reached up to push Merlin's head back down onto his shoulder. Merlin shifted about to get comfortable. 

"Gwaine?" 

"Yes, Arthur." 

"Why have I got a bill from the Rising Sun for three quarts of mead, and a jar of pickled eggs, and five flagons of ale! Gwaine!!" 

"I'll work it off," Gwaine said drowsily. Arthur looked up and glared at him. Although he only ended up glaring at a surprised, smirking, Merlin.

"You damn well will. You are acting as my servant at the tournament." 

Gwaine lifted his head. "Seriously?!"

"Five flagons of ale!" 

"Fine." 

"You can clean the army's boots again if you like."

"No, cleaning you will be fine," Gwaine said. 

Arthur went back to his paperwork muttering under his breath. Gwaine sniggered into Merlin's hair and they both settled down again. Merlin presumed he had gone to sleep because when he opened his eyes again the sky had darkened and George was tidying the room. As he looked up he saw the platters of food on the long table at the far end of the room. Merlin heard his stomach gurgle. 

"Are you hungry?" George asked. 

"Somebody is," Merlin said. He shifted onto his back as he felt the baby wriggle inside him. Arthur looked up as Merlin sat up, huffing heavily and rubbing his stomach. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Fine. There's a lot of wriggling sometimes." Merlin turned as he heard a jaw popping yawn. Gwaine stretched and huffed, lifting his head and he looked at George. 

"Did you bring dinner?" 

"Yes." 

"Excellent!"


	6. Chapter 6

An alpha in the harem seemed to set everyone off, Merlin thought to himself. The problem Merlin had was in the fact it was Leon. He was, fortunately, immobile due to a leg injury, lying on one of the beds in the room nearest the drawing room. 

It appeared to turn the rest of the omegas, especially Mordred, into flighty idiots. Only himself and Gwaine seemed immune, and Gwaine was out dealing with Arthur. Which left Merlin dealing with the injured alpha. The others were all working at the tournament, and there was no reason why Merlin couldn't handle serving the alpha, as he had made his feelings very clear. 

"Where have you been?" Leon demanded angrily as Merlin walked in with the food. Leon might not be able to make any sexual demands of Merlin but he was certainly determined to eke as much sweat out of the omega as he could. In the end Merlin decided he could cope with it. He just seemed to offend Leon by his sheer existence, his clothes were not revealing, he didn't allow any of the alpha's near him, and he didn't behave as a meek, deferential omega. 

Merlin put the tray on the table and brought the plate of food round to the side of the bed, turning his head as he heard the noise from outside, as the crowds started to gather for the melee. It was something Merlin would miss, although he had been rather sarcastic about the whole thing, so it was easy for everyone to presume he didn't want to go.

"Merlin!" Leon's voice snapped. Merlin turned his head, realising he had been holding the plate just out of Leon's reach. 

"Sorry," Merlin said handing it the rest of the way. "I'll get the wine." 

"Thank you, Merlin," Leon said with an edge of sarcasm. Merlin blinked and focussed on pouring Leon a goblet of wine and taking it round to the side table where Leon could reach it. Then he reached down to pick up a shirt off the floor, lifting it he recognised it as Mordred's. Merlin made no comment, he just folded it up and placed it over the back of a chair to return to the omega's room. 

"Do you need anything else?" Merlin asked. 

"Water, and a bowl, I need to wash." 

"Right," Merlin said heading to the wash stand. He picked up the jug and glanced around. He would need some soap and a washcloth. Mentally he put the list in his head and then looked at Leon. 

"I'll be back shortly." 

"Don't be so long this time!" 

Leon glared at him, his eyes on Merlin as he went out of the room. It was hard not to feel unnerved by the alpha's presence but as Gwaine pointed out he had protected Arthur during a tavern brawl, and he also wouldn't dare touch Merlin because Arthur had technically not lifted the ban on contact with Merlin. Merlin himself had the right to refuse, the only problem was, none of the alphas could understand why. 

Merlin exhaled heavily as he left the room and went out into the hallway. With so many people visiting the corridors were full of other people. A few stared at him as he passed. 

"You get used to it," Gwaine had said two days ago as they had walked the halls together. 

Merlin was new, so people looked. He was pregnant, so people looked. He dressed discreetly, so people looked. There were a million and one reasons, so he was left with no choice but to get used to it. Heading down a flight of steps he slowed, pausing as he came across two knights, whose names he couldn't recall, lingering in the corridor. 

"My Lords," Merlin said politely and then sidled past as quickly as he could. As he walked away he didn't turn round, but something prickled at the back of his neck, something he knew and recognised. He put his free hand onto his belly, rubbing gently as the baby stirred inside him.

He felt magic. And it felt wrong. He took the risk and glanced back. The two knights were walking along, clearly following him. Merlin darted sideways and out into the courtyard, where there were plenty of people and it would be harder for them to accost him. He filled the jug with water, and turned around. Both knights were lingering by the archway, where he would have to pass by. Merlin gritted his teeth and waited a moment, until he saw Gwaine.

"Gwaine!" 

Gwaine turned, looking a little harassed, but he smiled as he laid eyes on Merlin. Merlin went dashing over. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Arthur's in a mood," Gwaine said. 

"Arthur's always in a mood," Merlin announced causing Gwaine to smirk. 

Gwaine nodded at the two knights as he and Merlin passed them. One of them straightened up, moving his shoulder to cause Merlin to pause. He came face to face with the large man. Merlin blinked as he looked down, staring at the man's chest, his eyes widening as he looked at the crystal, hanging around his neck. Merlin gasped, lurching back as the man put his arm out to stop Merlin. 

"Are you avoiding us, little one." 

"No, I'm... working." 

"You don't dress like an omega." 

Merlin clenched his jaw, by reflex he almost looked down at his clothing, but he didn't take his eyes of the crystal. Merlin knew he didn't look conventional, Gwen had followed his instructions implicitly. He currently wore a dark red shirt with a blue tunic over it. His trousers had been given a wide waistband that Gwen assured him she could take in when he had given birth. 

"I dress perfectly well for what I am doing," Merlin said. "Now if you'll excuse me." 

"Merlin?" Gwaine came back down the corridor. The two knights turned to look at him. Gwaine's eye narrowed. 

"I dare say Sir Leon is waiting for you." 

"I'm sure he is Gwaine," Merlin said, not moving for a moment, but he managed to use the distraction Gwaine caused to duck under the restraining arm, and get round the two knights. 

"I'm sure you gentlemen need to get ready," Gwaine said. "So we won't delay you any longer." 

Gwaine nudged Merlin back, he went with it and they both walked away swiftly. Merlin rubbed his free hand over his swollen belly. 

"Who are those two?" Merlin hissed. 

"Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald. I thought Mordred was looking after them." 

"Where is he then?" Merlin asked. 

"I'll look for him. You'd better get back to whatever Leon wants." 

Merlin snorted. 

"Merlin. He's an alpha, and he saved Arthur's life, I'm sure you can cope with him for an afternoon." 

"Not if Mordred's in trouble, and those two are most definitely that. There is something wrong with them." 

"Merlin, they are just over-excited nobles. Just deal with Leon. Mordred can handle himself. I need to get to Arthur." 

"Just... be careful..." Merlin said as Gwaine rushed off. He bit down on his lip. Everyone else was rushing about, busy with the tournament and all it entailed. He could have gone to try and find Mordred, but in the end there was one static member of the castle who Merlin had to work with. 

Leon would have to do. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where have you been?" Leon demanded as Merlin returned. He said nothing for a minute, wondering how to broach the subject with someone who would not believe him. 

"Trying to get through the crowds of oafish alphas," Merlin said. He poured water into the bowl then brought that over to the bed with the wash stand. He had a washcloth and towel draped over his shoulder and had picked up a bar of soap from Elyan's room. 

"Were they bothering you?" 

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Leon's disapproving tone. All things considered, Leon could be accused of the same thing, although he had been behaving himself recently. Or rather, Merlin had managed to avoid him, and therefore there had been no further confrontations. Although when he had encountered Leon, the lust had remained in the knight's eyes as they regarded Merlin. Now he looked slightly angry. 

"Not in any way you would understand." 

Leon shifted on the bed. Merlin helped him lift his injured leg down. The gash in his thigh was deep, Gaius had stitched it but Arthur had ordered Leon to convalesce and the omegas were there to cater to alphas, and Leon had saved Arthur's life. 

"You can wash my feet." 

"What?!" Merlin yelped stepping away from Leon, glaring at him in shock. 

"I cannot do so myself, I need you to help me. I wish to attend the melee." 

Merlin pouted. "Right." At any other time he might have baulked having to help Leon but putting him around the melee might work to his advantage. Leon frowned as he watched Merlin start to sort everything out. 

"Which alphas were bothering you?" Leon asked as Merlin knelt down, moving slowly with the bulk of his stomach. There didn't seem much point in hedging the issue so he described the knights in question. 

"Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald are honourable men," Leon said. 

Merlin looked unconvinced as he dampened the cloth and rubbed it with soap. "It seems then every alpha turns rude in my presence then." 

"Must be your scintillating personality," Leon told him. Merlin pulled a face and ran the cloth over Leon's foot, working up to his ankle. He soaped it heavily, ignoring Leon as he wrinkled his nose. 

As soon as Leon washed to his satisfaction, and at least he had the decency to wash his own upper half, Merlin fetched his clothes and a towel, helping Leon dry off, ignoring the erection Leon took no trouble to hide. Merlin held the shirt and then started to stuff Leon into it. 

"Be careful!" 

"We don't want to be late," Merlin announced primly. Leon glared at him, but Merlin's bossy urging got Leon dressed and pulled to his feet in minutes, although he wobbled as Merlin stepped away from him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Err...." Merlin hesitated, eyeing Leon warily. Leon rolled his eyes, looking slightly resigned and mullish, 

"I have a leg injury. I need you to help me walk." 

"Right." 

Merlin moved closer and wrapped his arm around Leon's waist, then he tugged. 

"Come on then!" 

Leon pressed himself against Merlin as they walked out of the harem and Leon could sense the impatience in the young omega, the tension in his shoulders as he tried to get Leon to walk along at the speed he wanted.

"We need to see Arthur, or Mordred, or someone helpful!" Merlin said. 

"And I'm not?" 

"Not what?" Merlin asked as he looked around the corridor as they slowly moved forward. 

"Helpful?" 

"Not to me!" Merlin snapped. Then he almost fell on the floor as Leon tensed and pulled away and Merlin kept going. Merlin turned to glare at him, and Leon glowered back. For a moment they stayed like that, refusing to move. Merlin almost turned and walked away but no doubt Leon would make that seem like it had been Merlin's fault, when he took his complaint to Arthur. 

"Sir Leon!" 

The guard slowed his advance as he noticed the tension between the alpha and omega. Leon broke the steady gaze from Merlin and looked at the guard. 

"Sir Bors?" 

"I need to see the King immediately, our patrol found a burned campsite in the forest, I rode back immediately, when I found this." 

Sir Bors held up the scrap of material, which Merlin has some trouble determining. Leon said nothing as he stared at the cloth. Merlin frowned, looked at Leon, who glared at Merlin and then turned back to Sir Bors. Lifting his hand Leon gestured to Merlin, who took the hint without debate. He eased himself under Leon's arm to take the weight of the alpha and help him walk with Sir Bors. 

"They are Sir Ethan's colours," Sir Bors added, just in case Leon hadn't got the point. 

This time Leon almost fell over as Merlin jerked to a halt. Merlin glanced at Leon again, who looked at the omega. 

"We need to get to Arthur, now!" Merlin snapped. He was right, deep down, he knew he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin squirmed under Arthur's intense gaze. He had managed to avoid being in the main hall since the first time Leon had dragged him in here to present him to Arthur. And again Percival had him by the arm, walking him down into the crowded hall. Leon was absent. Gaius had taken him away to re-stitch his leg, after he had injured himself in the melee, getting to Arthur and killing one of the knights who had attacked him. Merlin had dealt with the other with a flash of magic that had snapped the girth strap of his saddle, sending him tumbling down onto the ground under the other horses milling around the site. 

The whole thing had looked brutal to Merlin, with servants running on - not any of the King's omegas - to rescue the fallen, if it was possible. To a point, Merlin could understand the risks of war, the soldiers were fighting for something. He had been in the middle of a war zone, when Arthur had broken over the Ridge of Essetir to claim the lands along the border, where he had been captured. But to do it for what seemed like the fun of it, or personal glory, looked like madness. 

He felt his face flush as the whispers started around the hall, people staring at him. This time he didn't think that Gwaine could get him out of there. Although, the omega was present on the dais with Arthur, who sat on his throne, still in his armour. Other knights lingered around the area staring at Merlin, anger and lust evident on their faces. 

Merlin swallowed heavily as he looked at the bodies laid out. He couldn't sense the magic now, and for a moment he wondered if he had been wrong. 

"Explain this." 

Merlin tried to step forward but Percival held him back from the two bodies, squeezing his arm slightly. There were some angry mumbling from the gathered knights, who were unsure what had really happened. 

"They are not who they say there are," Merlin said. "Where's Mordred?" 

"He'll be found," Arthur said coldly. "And what do you mean? I've known these men for years." 

"And they didn't seem... peculiar to you. They are surrounded by magic, the crystals around their necks, I can sense them." 

"So they have talismans," another knight snapped. "An Omega's magic is erratic when they're carrying." 

Merlin glowered, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "My magic is not out of control. Not even as a child was my magic out of control; it's not about to start now." 

"You had magic as a child?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes. Let go of me!" Merlin snapped at Percival, yanking on his arm, which Percival released for fear he might hurt Merlin, and despite the situation he knew Arthur wouldn't want that. 

It went no further as there was another stir at the back of the room. Gwaine gave a shocked gasp, stepping down off the dais to go to Mordred, who was supported by Lancelot, his hand wrapped up, blood seeping through the layers of cloth. His face was pale, and marred by a darkening bruise on his face. Lancelot relinquished him to Gwaine, who pulled Mordred close to him, and he tried to open the bandage. Mordred winced. 

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding increasingly angry. The knights looked wary. Gwaine murmured reassuringly at Mordred, who looked up at Arthur. 

"The swords. Sir Ethan's, it looked blunt but when my hand caught the blade." 

"I need to get him to Gaius," Gwaine said, although he looked at Merlin, reluctance in his eyes at leaving him in the room alone with the angry alphas. Merlin pushed his shoulders back and gritted his teeth. He evaded Percival and reached down to one of the bodies. The distraction Mordred had caused was enough for him to be able to grab hold of the crystal and yank hard. As he pulled he gasped as the stone burnt his hand, he released it, letting it drop to the floor, where it shattered into shards. 

Merlin shook his hand in an attempt to alleviate the burning sensation. Elyan, who had been lingering in the hall rushed to his side to check the injury, thinking that perhaps Merlin had caught a sliver of the stone in his hand. Merlin gasped as Elyan opened his hand up, forcing his fingers to uncurl. He looked at the red mark that marred Merlin's palm. Percival peered over his shoulder. 

"It might need some cold water," Elyan suggested to him. Percival nodded, looked around and then used the distraction, as everyone stared down at the body, to go and fetch something for Merlin. The body had now changed shape to reveal the man's real identity. Arthur glowered, looked up at Merlin and then reached over to the other body, and grabbed the crystal. 

"Careful Sire," Sir Bors said. Arthur still wore his gloves and he yanked hard. Merlin flinched at the flash of magic as the spell broke. As he opened his hand Arthur watched the crystal shatter. Then Arthur looked up at Merlin. 

"I suppose I should thank you."

"I could sense it. I knew it was wrong, I had to do something." 

"You should have gone to an alpha," One of the knights told him. Merlin frowned, even now, when it was clear he had saved Arthur's life, half the knights seemed out to punish him for some transgression. No doubt Sir Leon would be congratulated for his involvement. 

"He did go to an alpha," Sir Leon said, as if Merlin's mutinous thought dreamt him up. The alpha limped slowly into the room, supported by George, who had been assisting Gaius. 

"And you believed him," Bors said. 

"He was right to!" Merlin snapped, Elyan shushed him down. Clearly, Merlin had no right to be talking for himself. He wasn't happy to be stuck in this situation, but he had done his best to help Arthur. "Next time I'll just let them kill you!" he informed the king. "Sire," he added at the end. 

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur said in a tone that warned Merlin that he really shouldn't say anything more. Elyan tightened his grip, keeping Merlin wrapped in his arms. Merlin's hands went to his belly, rubbing gently as the baby stirred inside him. 

"Gwaine, take Mordred to Gaius." 

Gwaine nodded, knowing he couldn't ignore a direct order from Arthur, giving a sly glance to Elyan, who nodded, keeping his grip on Merlin. Merlin started to feel a little worried. 

"Sir Leon?" Arthur asked. Leon glanced at Merlin for a moment, and Merlin quailed inwardly. If he so chose to, Leon could make the situation bad for him. After a moment Leon turned away indifferently. 

"Merlin brought his concerns to me after he encountered the two... men... in the courtyard. I wished to attend the melee anyway, but on the way Sir Bors brought the evidence that seemed to correspond with Merlin's concerns, after he described what he saw in the crystal." 

"So you decided to risk your life in the melee?" Arthur snapped. 

"I am a knight, it is my role to risk my life for the safety of yours," Leon pointed out in a cold, steady tone. Arthur nodded. 

"I owe you my life again," Arthur said. "And Merlin." 

"That does not excuse his disobedience," Sir Bors announced. "He was disrespectful to Sir Leon." 

"In what way?" Leon asked.

"He tried to order you to follow him, and he almost let you fall to the floor." 

"You clearly have a distorted perspective of the facts," Leon said. "Merlin is an omega but he has not been raised at court, so he lacks finesse, however, he does not shirk his duty."

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. 

Sir Bors looked confused, most of the knights did. The omegas, Elyan, Daegal and George, who had managed to cluster around Merlin, also seemed shocked by his words. 

"How so Sir Leon?" Arthur asked as he sat back on his throne, lounging back and looking utterly feral. Leon looked at him and then glanced at the omegas, who cowered around Merlin. 

"His concern was the king, and for his life. That is his duty also, as your omega. He does not fulfil an alpha's needs, as far as I can see, but his concern was your life, and he was willing to risk himself to save you." 

Arthur looked at Leon, and then glared at Merlin. Merlin looked away, rubbing his belly. He didn't understand how this whole thing worked. Now Leon seemed to be defending him, when, quite frankly, it struck Merlin that Leon would enjoy seeing him humbled. 

"Thank you, Sir Leon." 

"It is merely the truth," Lean said, his gaze drifting to Merlin again. The rest of the omegas stayed around him. 

"However..." Sir Bors started. Arthur's gaze drifted to him again. He regarded the knight steadily before saying. 

"The omega will be punished. Escort them all to the Harem, they are confined until further notice." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the omegas were a little confused, and slightly angry with him, Merlin thought. None of them had been allowed to attend the feast. Arthur wasn't even allowing any of them to serve him. Mordred flounced around the Harem, clearly sulking, even though his hand was heavily bandaged, and he wouldn't have been any use. 

Instead they had eaten in the Harem, and lounged around the seating area idly chatting and performing little chores to keep themselves busy. Mordred shifted around impatiently, throwing himself down on the window seat and sighing dramatically. If he opened the window and leant out he would have been able to have seen the lights from the main hall and heard the hubbub of noise from people talking. He gave another loud, heavy, sigh. 

"Oh, shut up," Elyan said, looking up from his sewing. "No amount of sighing is going to get you down there." 

Mordred glared at Merlin. "Why are we being punished for what he did?" 

Gwaine looked up from polishing his armour. George sat next to him diligently working on Arthur's. "We aren't being punished for anything, least of all Merlin, who wouldn't even want to be down there." 

Merlin blinked, frowning. "But you'd be there." 

"So would a lot of alphas, who would all be out to get your attention." 

"But I can say no to them, right?" 

"Yes, you can just ignore them, that can, however, sometimes make them all the more eager. But none of them should overstep the mark, if you don't want them bothering you. The banquets are kind of fun, you might like that, but they can get a bit rowdy." 

Elyan and Daegal giggled at the implication in Gwaine's voice, George clearly also understood as he blushed. Mordred frowned as he realised he didn't entirely understand Gwaine's meaning. 

Merlin winced. "So why is Arthur making it a punishment." 

"It is a punishment, but not meant for us. If we have been down there, more than likely one or two of us, or maybe even all of us...." he said, to more giggling and blushing. "Would have ended up in Arthur's bed. However, the rest of us would have found some other amusements, if we so wished." 

"Indeed," Mordred said glaring at Merlin. 

"You can make up for it tomorrow," Gwaine told him. "And the knights think the whole thing is for us, but now they have to do without the pleasure of our company, and a chance of bedding any of us. It's more to remind the alphas that we're Arthur's than anything else. And probably to keep you out of any further trouble." 

Merlin grimaced. Not that he could complain about his punishment, that kept him safely clear of any alphas. He reached for a sliver of meat and chewed it thoughtfully, then he grabbed an apple and bit into it, yawning after the second bite. 

"It is a shame to miss the banquet, though. They can be fun, can't they George," Elyan asked, making George turn almost purple, but he also gave a shy giggle. 

Gwaine and Daegal both snorted with laughter. Mordred frowned in confusion as the group chortled, as did Merlin. Gwaine slouched back and popped a slice of beef into his mouth. 

"What happened?" Mordred asked, unable to miss out any longer. 

"The banquet when Morgana got betrothed to Bayard. They went off and Arthur got drunk and sent George to his chamber, then he seemed to forget that he had done that, and sent Daegal and then accosted me and Elyan in the corridor. We all ended up in Arthur's bed, and various other places in the room. The guards said the noise we all made left nothing to the imagination." 

George said nothing, although his face remained bright red. Gwaine leant over and ruffled his hair. George took that as an excuse to lean over and snuggle into Gwaine's side. The other omega put an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of George's head, laughing as he did so. Merlin felt an odd flicker of jealousy but he quickly eased it down. He rubbed his stomach again, sliding down on the couch, giving another yawn. 

"I might go to bed," Merlin said. 

"Not a bad idea," Gwaine said, petting George's hair. "I'm worn out after serving Arthur." 

Mordred snorted again. "An early night for us all." 

And that was the way it seemed, until the sound of crashing started to emanate from the lounge area. As Merlin stirred, his bedroom door crashed open. He looked up in surprise, moving just in time as Arthur sat down heavily on the bed, and Merlin gave a yelp of shock as Arthur's hand slid under the bedding and found his backside. 

"Hello," Arthur slurred. 

Merlin eased himself across the bed as Arthur sprawled out, wrapping an arm around him to keep him in place. 

"Merlin..."

"Arthur," Merlin said back. 

"I'm not really cross with you, you know," Arthur slurred at him. 

"That's nice to know," Merlin said cautiously, glancing round as the others, alerted by the noise, gathered in his doorway. 

"Ah ha, we can't get out of the Harem but Arthur can, of course, get in," Elyan said. 

"Of course," Arthur said, sitting up slightly. "I'm the king." 

"Of course you are," Gwaine said. "But I don't think Merlin was expecting you to disturb him." 

"No?" Arthur looked slightly confused by that. Merlin wasn't quite sure what to do with a drunken Arthur on his bed. Arthur's grip wasn't too hard, so slowly he sat up to get out of the way. 

"Come on, why don't you settle down. I'm sure we can put you somewhere else," Gwaine said to Merlin. Arthur, who had flopped face down on the bed, looked up. 

"I want Merlin, he smells nice..." Arthur announced, promptly demonstrating the fact by inhaling in Merlin's sheets. Gwaine rolled his eyes. 

"I want Merlin," Arthur repeated. He slowly got up, Elyan moved forward, ready to catch a swaying Arthur if he fell. He kept glancing at Gwaine in some kind of silent conversation, which was causing both of them to smirk. 

"We could go for a walk," Arthur said. 

"At night?" Merlin asked. 

"Why not?" 

"I think before you do that, Sire, you might want to find your trousers," Gwaine advised him. Arthur looked down, causing him to sway again. He sat back down on Merlin's bed, his shirt riding up to reveal his cock at half mast. Merlin rolled his eyes. In the state he was in even Merlin knew Arthur would be relatively harmless. 

"Merlin..." Arthur whined again. 

"Fine, but I'm not having sex, I'm tired." 

"All right," Arthur said as Merlin got back into bed, pushed Arthur about so he could make himself comfortable. 

"And I need to settle on my back!" Merlin added turning over. Gwaine, sniggering slightly, went to manhandle Arthur so Merlin could get comfortable first and then Arthur sprawled next to him. Arthur snuggled against Merlin, sniffing the side of his neck. 

"Are you all right Merlin?" Gwaine asked. 

"Fine," Merlin said. "If you start drunkenly snoring in my ear I'm off!" 

"I'm the king," Arthur murmured. "I don't snore." 

He snuggled slower to Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and glanced at Gwaine, who smirked. 

"If you need anything, give a shout." 

"Okay." 

George tiptoed into the room, holding Arthur's trousers, which he draped over the back of a chair and tiptoed out again. Gwaine herded the rest of them out. Mordred gave a last glare before storming to his own room, slamming the door. The noise made Merlin jump. Arthur stirred again before snuggling closer. Gwaine pulled the door partway closed. 

"Merlin?" 

"Yes, Sire," Merlin sighed as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. 

"You have a very nice bottom." 

"Thank you, Sire. Now go to sleep." 

And it appeared, to Merlin, that Arthur in bed, was rather obliging.


	8. Chapter 8

More obliging than Merlin expected, as he woke the next morning to find a warm hand playing with his erection. He gasped and moved his hips, enjoying the sensation for a moment. 

"Good morning," Arthur drawled. Merlin jumped, pulling away. Arthur reached to steady him on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You seemed to be enjoying it." 

Merlin had. Arthur pulled Merlin close to him. He still smelt slightly of alcohol and had dark circles under bloodshot eyes, but he seemed in good spirits. Merlin consciously relaxed against him. He could still scent the strong alpha in Arthur, but Merlin's psyche seemed to be getting used to it. 

Arthur's hand trailed down again, while he murmured reassuringly at Merlin. 

"It's fine Merlin, I'm not going to hurt you." 

Merlin passively let Arthur settle him back down on the bed, his hand sliding down to Merlin's cock again, his fingers working to coax Merlin's erection up. As he hardened Arthur slid down the bed. Merlin didn't realise what he was about to do, but he gave a loud gasp of shock as Arthur took his cock into his mouth. Arthur sucked for a moment before looking up again. Merlin stared at him in shock. 

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" 

"You did that?" 

"I did, Merlin, and I'm going to do it again in a moment." 

"Shouldn't it be the other way round. Aren't I supposed to serve you?" 

"Yeessss," Arthur drawled in amusement. "And doing so, means you get rewarded." 

Arthur's head dropped again and he took Merlin's cock in his mouth suckling gently. Merlin gasped, spreading his legs as Arthur settled between them, his tongue moving lazily across the tip, pressing lightly. As far as Merlin could tell Arthur's movements were confident and well practiced. It didn't take very long before Merlin's hips rose up, and his stomach washed with warmth as his body tensed and he came. Arthur kept his mouth on Merlin's cock, continued to suck, swallowing competently. 

Merlin flopped back onto the bed as Arthur lifted his head. His heart was pounding as he tried to get his breathing steady again. Arthur crawled back up the bed to lie next to Merlin, one hand gently resting on Merlin's swollen belly. 

"Nice?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes," Merlin said, gathering enough breath to answer him. Arthur chuckled, and leaning over pressed his lips against Merlin's. For a moment Merlin was to surprised to resist and Arthur's lips touched his and he slowly increased the pressure, moving to nip Merlin's lower lip, until he pressed harder and his tongue brushed between Merlin's lips, prodding to gain access to his mouth. Again, Merlin wasn't quite sure what to do. Part of him wanted Arthur to carry on, but there was a deeper part of him reacting with a flare of panic that seemed to happen around alphas. 

A number of times he had been unable to do anything about it. In fact, every time something had happened he had not been the master of his own fate. Now, if he said no to Arthur, then Arthur would stop. Almost on principle Merlin wanted to but another part wanted Arthur to carry on. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do now. Arthur seemed to sense his hesitation and he pulled back, licking his lips as he looked down at the omega. 

Merlin chewed his lower lip. Arthur gently ran his fingers over Merlin's cheek. 

"Do you want me to go?" Arthur asked. 

There was something slightly loaded in that question. Arthur was in the Harem, he could walk out of Merlin's room and into another to get what he wanted. In a way, Arthur wouldn't think anything of it, he could have any of them, and the omegas had the right to find their own amusements, because, as a rule, omegas had high sex drives. It was often the reason they got raped, because it was assumed they would want, even need, sex. Arthur's rules meant that such an event never happened to any of his omegas. They had their own rules to follow. Merlin didn't want to contemplate what might happen if that rule was broken. He thought of Gwaine, and what had clearly happened to him at some point. 

Still, the thought of Arthur going to find someone else stirred something in Merlin's omega psyche. It offended his pride to think that Arthur would walk away from him, without any kind of regret or hesitation. 

"No," Merlin said, feeling pleased when Arthur grinned. 

"So...? You got a reward." 

"Yes," Merlin said cautiously. "I did save your life." 

"Leon did most of the work." 

"You can go and have sex with him, if you like." 

"I don't like," Arthur said. "I want you." He nuzzled his face into Merlin's hair, which caused a tingle to run down his spine. "You smell nice." 

"What do I smell of?" Merlin asked, out of curiosity. 

"Something... fresh...." Arthur said, his nose still in Merlin's hair. "Like a breeze, and... almost as if there is fire." 

Merlin tensed a little at that, but Arthur kept on talking. 

"But it's nice, like a warm fire on a cold day. I like it. It makes my nose tingle." 

"Me or the fire on a cold day?" Merlin asked. Arthur snuffled for a few seconds longer. 

"Both," he said as he moved again, rising lithely up onto all fours and he clambered over Merlin. Arthur smiled at him before lowering his head again to press his lips onto Merlin's. 

This time he got a better response. Merlin's lips were far more receptive. He opened his mouth to Arthur's insistent probing. Merlin felt a little unsure what to do himself so he followed Arthur's lead, moving his tongue against his and keeping his lips in contact with Arthur's. 

After a moment they came up for air. Merlin licked his lips, he could taste the saltiness of his own cum from Arthur's mouth, and as he took a breath Arthur's rising scent hit his nostrils. He quailed slightly under the alpha scent but Arthur's seemed familiar, and relaxing. No doubt, Merlin thought to himself, Arthur's scent was laid onto all the omegas, so no wonder Merlin felt it was familiar. 

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, feeling a little to shy to say anything for a moment, until he tentatively managed,

"Do you want to...?" 

Arthur certainly did. There was no concealing his erection, as Merlin looked down. Arthur remained carefully knelt up over Merlin, not wanting to lie on his stomach. 

"I'm... how would we... I'd have to." 

Merlin already stared to lift himself up and turn over. It was the most comfortable way that any of the alphas had taken him. Unless Arthur wanted something different, but he seemed to be waiting for Merlin to make the decisions. 

"I don't mind, anally," Merlin said, "But the other, would it hurt the baby?" 

"Didn't Gaius say?" Arthur asked. 

"I can't remember. I think it's fine, but..." 

"We don't have to at all." 

Merlin shifted far more decisively, so Arthur was forced to sit back on his heels as Merlin manoeuvred onto all fours, turning to look at Arthur over his shoulder. Arthur's cock twitched and his senses reeled. 

"I do... want to, but just... like that. I'm not sure about the baby." 

"If you're sure?" Arthur said. His hand rested on the small of Merlin's back. Looking around he located the pot that stayed on the bedside table in every omega's room. He moved to the side leaning over to remove the lid and dip in to remove a handful of the contents. Merlin watched him with wide eyes. He recognised it, a pot of it had also followed him on his journey to Camelot. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. 

Suddenly his body was thrumming with need. He had been had by alphas, on the journey, but it had all been uncertain, and Merlin hadn't been able to settle. His body had responded, but his mind had been a little distant. Arthur had, somehow, worked the other way round, and found Merlin's mind and now his body was quite ready to follow. 

"Yes, please." 

If Arthur was surprised he gave no indication. Merlin had been rejecting the other alphas at every turn. Arthur had followed Gwaine's advice, not rushing Merlin, letting him come round to the idea. He slicked up his fingers with the cream before sliding one finger into Merlin's backside. 

Merlin gave a gasp as he felt the intrusion. Arthur's finger gently probed, stretching the hole, and easing a second finger inside him. Merlin spread his legs wider, and he pulled a pillow closer, lowering his shoulders, resting his chest on the pillow, to make himself comfortable. Arthur paused probing to allow Merlin to move, using his free hand to help Merlin settle, ensuring his stomach was supported. As he ran his hand over the side of Merlin's stomach he felt a quiver, and he paused, assessing the feeling. Merlin stirred as Arthur's warm hand pressed his stomach. 

Arthur felt quite awed by the feel of the baby moving inside Merlin. He ran his hand from Merlin's stomach to his hip, and then over his rounded backside, and down to his thighs, easing his hands between them to spread Merlin's legs further. Merlin adjusted, resting on the pillows, waiting for what was to happen next. 

He felt Arthur's fingers back inside him. The other alpha's had done the same, but it certainly felt different as Arthur probed deeper, brushing the most sensitive point, Merlin gave a gasp, jumping slightly, reaching to hold his stomach as he moved. Arthur kept his fingers inside Merlin but kept his hand still as Merlin settled. 

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes, that just, made me jump. In a good way..." 

Merlin hitched as Arthur probed again. This time he was more ready, shivering as Arthur brushed his fingers against the sensitive location. He kept the pressure lighter this time, watching as Merlin's muscles on his back tensed and rippled and his hips pressed back onto Arthur's hand. 

Arthur worked slowly, drawing out the moment until Merlin was whining, his hips moving, although Arthur kept a firm grip with his free hand, making sure Merlin's belly remained supported by the pillows. Arthur worked for a little while longer, drawing it out for Merlin, and also giving him time to retreat if he wanted to. He carried on until he could wait no longer. 

Merlin gave another moan as Arthur pulled his fingers out. 

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet." 

"Hurry up," Merlin panted. 

Arthur obliged, gently spreading Merlin's cheeks and slowly inserting himself into Merlin, gasping as Merlin's muscles clamped around him, as if welcoming him in. He tried to suppress the feeling of triumph of being inside a willing Merlin, where as his other alphas had failed to interest the omega. The back of Arthur's mind told him he shouldn't feel that. Merlin had been damaged by his association with previous alphas and his progress in trust should not have been a sop to Arthur's ego, but it would have been embarrassing for Arthur not to succeed with him. Now at least he didn't have to worry about that. Very slowly he pulled back and then, with extreme care, pushed back in. Merlin gasped, arching his back. Arthur repeated the movement, easing himself into a rhythm, which Merlin started to follow. 

It wasn't going to take Arthur very long, so he didn't bother trying to hold back. He came inside Merlin a minute or so later. Merlin gasped as he felt it, his spine tingling as Arthur rubbed inside him. He could hear Arthur panting with pleasure. 

For a few seconds they remained locked together until Arthur slowly withdrew, crawling backwards and clambering off the bed so he could move to Merlin's side to help him settle back down, helping him to lie on his back. Merlin looked flushed, his pale cheeks infusing with colour, and his eyes had dilated, giving him a sleepy look. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes, thank you," Merlin said. Arthur took that as a good sign and he clambered back into bed with Merlin, lying on his side, easing as close to the omega as possible. Merlin didn't object, although he looked a little wary as Arthur's hand drifted over his belly, upwards and under the large shirt he was wearing. He tensed a little as he felt Arthur's fingertips brush his nipples. Arthur's fingers moved around the area, until Merlin gasped and squirmed as Arthur tickled the flesh just below Merlin's right nipple. The area was swollen, more swollen than usual for an omega. He ran his fingers around again and Merlin giggled. 

Arthur seemed satisfied with that, he settled next to Merlin, propping himself up slightly. Merlin curled against him, smelling of sex, and more importantly Arthur. If Merlin was around the castle at any point, the underlying scent would be noticeable, the other alphas would know that Arthur had been with Merlin. The omegas would gossip anyway, Arthur thought to himself, then decided to stop stroking his own ego and he cuddled Merlin tighter. 

The omega gave a huff on contentment and then opened his eyes at a tentative knock on the door. Arthur looked up, raising his eyebrows. 

"Come in!"

The door opened gently and George put his head round the door, then a tray followed, along with the rest of him. 

"I brought breakfast," George said. 

"Thank you George," Arthur said, his voice thick with innuendo. George blushed, the dull flush running up his face as he brought the tray in and put it down on the table against the far wall. Then he scurried over to clear space on the table by the bed. Arthur watched him, a smirk on his face. Merlin gave him a slap on the chest. 

"Don't be mean!"

"You do realise that the rest of them are lingering in the corridor waiting for any gossip George can tell them."

Merlin smacked Arthur's chest again. "You can still stop being mean! Thank you George. You can also get up for breakfast. I don't want to be laying about all day. I need something to do," Merlin said. 

"You have something to do," Arthur said. George giggled at the innuendo, as he laid out the food. 

"No, I mean, George does what... he's your servant. Gwaine is security. Elyan does some work in the stables." 

"He's trained as a blacksmith, and he rivals his sister Gwen for stitching." 

"And Daegal... erm, okay I'm not sure but he... must...." 

"He was raised a druid," Arthur said. "And he had been assisting Sir Geoffrey in managing the archives. I see your point. However, there is possibly a limit to what you can do, or should do." 

"Gaius has said I am perfectly healthy, and I have to do something. I mean, you don't expect us to do nothing but laze around all day waiting for you..." Merlin paused. "That's not quite how I meant it." 

"Actually, yes I did expect that; but I do have my own jobs to do, such as running the kingdom. I suppose the others found things to do, that didn't relate to alphas, since I couldn't be around all the time." 

"Indeed," Merlin said. Looking up at Arthur he wondered if Arthur had noted that one of his omegas hadn't been mentioned in the discussion. Mordred did seem to spend his time hanging as close to Arthur as he could or catching the eye of other alphas. 

George went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Merlin slowly moved, clambering out of the bed and heading over to the tray, picking up some meat and an apple, stuffing it into his mouth until he could hardly chew. 

"You'll get hiccups," Arthur told him as he got up and picked up a sausage to start eating. He frowned and smirked as Merlin chewed, swallowed and then tried to eat a sausage and more of the apple at the same time. 

"I'm not entirely convinced of your dietary choices Merlin."

"I like it," Merlin said with his mouth full. "Today," he added. 

Arthur smirked at him. "Yes, Merlin. I'm sure you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin walked through the castle carrying a basket of Arthur's clean laundry. He had to move it to his side to be able to accommodate it against his body. He wasn't overly big yet, but he was growing. Gaius was happy with his progress, and his health in general. As his pregnancy progressed the omegas in the harem had become increasingly broody around him. Gwaine was busy getting Merlin's room ready. Merlin hadn't paid his bedroom much heed as he often ended up sharing with Gwaine, or Elyan, on occasion. Most of them were fussing around him, trying to prevent him from doing anything, but Merlin wanted to keep moving about. And Gaius had at least backed him up, telling him to do whatever he felt comfortable with. 

The basket wasn't heavy, as he had told George as he had picked it up and he was only walking back from the washhouse. If he needed to stop he would do. 

"Are you all right Merlin?" 

"Yes, Gwen, I'm fine," he turned to look at the woman who had run across the courtyard to greet him. 

"Are those trousers comfortable?" 

Merlin glanced down at his clothing. The shirt and tunic Gwen had made him, along with the trousers. She had reassured him that everything could be adjusted once he had given birth. 

"I'm fine carrying this, it's Arthur's socks that are the problem!" 

Gwen pinched her nose and Merlin snorted with laughter. The baby wriggled in response and Merlin exhaled heavily. 

"Even the little one found that funny. The only drawback is that one foot seems to be planted in my ribs." 

"Where?" 

"Right there," Merlin nodded to the top of his bulge, just on the left side. Gwen put her hand out and felt the top of Merlin's bump. Her eyes widened as she felt the movement inside. 

"Wow!"

"Not wow from here. Gaius thinks I will only be about six weeks or so before.. it happens. I'm glad but..." 

"A bit scary?" 

"Yeah, I suppose. I have lots of help on hand. The Harem is more excited than I am. I don't even know what alpha... when it..." Merlin tailed off. Gwen moved her hand to his arm. 

"It doesn't matter about that. The important thing to remember is that this baby is going to be loved."

"Yes," Merlin said. He had felt quite resentful when he realised the baby was growing inside him. Then he worried for his safety if people learnt about the pregnancy. Then he had worried for the baby's safety and then how he would provide for it. 

None of that was a problem now, Merlin supposed. And he had to concede the fact that this baby when it came would be well loved. He looked down at Arthur's clothes, that he needed to get back to the King's bedchamber. As well as himself as Arthur wanted to dine with him. 

"I've got to go," Gwen said, squeezing his arm. Merlin smiled. 

"And I'll waddle along," Merlin said. Gwen smiled back and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm making baby clothes," she told him before heading off. Merlin huffed and continued waddling on. He headed up a short flight of stairs and then down through to the far end of the castle. The journey was a little up and down and Merlin wondered if it was an entirely appealing idea. If he looked around now, there was likely to be someone he could call on. Several of the alphas in the yard would no doubt run to his aid, in an attempt to attract his attention. 

He hadn't encouraged it. Even now, there had only been one time he had been with Arthur. But Arthur had sought him out, and just happened to be in his bed at the right time. It had eased something in Merlin's psyche, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to go much further. Still, he was now part of Arthur's Harem, and that wasn't likely to change. Arthur would never let him leave, which was one reason that Merlin continued to hold back. It was the only decision he had to himself, although how long that would last was debateable, especially when he next had a heat. Although, he didn't have to worry about that for a while, he had a birth, and a child to think about first, before his body started worrying about producing another. 

Giving another sigh he rounded a corner and started to head up the flight of stairs that would take him to Arthur's chambers. 

He slowed down as he sensed the magic.

It felt like a slow trickle of cold water down his spine. The baby kicked him hard and Merlin paused three quarters of the way up the steps. He looked up, sensing the figure in the shadows. The cold started to seep around Merlin's ankles, his feet clenching in the cold. He tried to back down the steps but his feet felt so heavy, as if the cold was shackling him to the steps. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You know what," Mordred said. 

Merlin dropped the basket, letting it tumble down the steps behind him, not allowing Mordred's magic to catch it. It rolled down the corridor behind him. Hopefully someone would see it and come to see what was going on. 

"You want to hurt my baby." 

Mordred shrugged. "It will be a shame, but the baby's not the problem, you are. I don't want Arthur thinking there is a better prospect." 

"You're pregnant?" Merlin hazarded a guess. 

Mordred giggled. The sound sent shivers down Merlin's spine. 

"No. If I was, I wouldn't need to interfere with you and your brat. Mine would be in line for the throne." 

Merlin put his hands on his belly, calculating that. Even if Mordred produced a child for Arthur, it still had to be an alpha male. If it wasn't then Merlin would be in direct competition with Mordred, for the production of a male heir to the throne. 

"We haven't done anything to you." 

"No, but you might. Arthur's been fucking a group of omegas and none of us have got pregnant in all of that time; not a sniff. 

And now we have you. Once you've dumped this brat Arthur will fuck you with gusto. He's only been polite so far to make sure he doesn't damage you." 

Mordred's words pierced into Merlin as he remembered Arthur's polite fumbling dinners, his consideration of Merlin's needs, and his ban on other alphas touching Merlin. Was is simply just to keep him safe for further breeding. 

"And what if you don't take as easily as last time? It will bring the Royal Council's worst fears into reality, that Arthur is as barren as his mother and Camelot will be game for the vultures, and our cosy little lives will end." 

Mordred paused and shrugged. 

"I can let your brat live, as long as you get damaged, or die." 

By Mordred's tone, dying was his preferred fate for Merlin. And Merlin didn't think that Mordred had any regard for the child. In fact he would probably prefer that to also be dead. 

Merlin lifted his arms and Mordred's eyes flashed. Merlin could have attacked him but he had himself and the baby inside him to protect, so he put his energies into that. The cold whipped Merlin's legs from under him. Then he was airborne. 

The only thing he thought was he had to land correctly. On his back he might hurt himself, and if badly enough the baby would suffer. He turned and sent a ripple out with his hand, his mind working faster than time around him to try and assess what he could do. The magic bounced back, sending Merlin spinning. He caught sight of someone and then arms wrapped around him. Merlin felt something crack under his elbow as he tried to cushion himself, and whoever it was trying to protect him. 

The recipient grunted under the impact, but held on tight, falling on his back with a crack but keeping Merlin secured against him. Without holding him so tight that it might hurt him. As they landed Merlin rolled, failing his arms, to stop himself from landing face first on the stone. For a moment neither of them, as they lay there could do anything. Merlin crawled away, one hand resting on his stomach, trying to still the kicking inside him as the baby reacted to his panic. 

"Merlin!" Leon wheezed, hand on his own side as he felt the ribs that Merlin had broken. He looked the omega up and down, assessing if there was any damage, but Merlin looked fine. Merlin looked at him, and then Leon glanced away as he saw movement at the top of the stairs. He rolled over and staggered up, running up the stairs, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, pain lancing through his side as his ribs flexed. Reaching the top he paused, just seeing the figure disappear around a corner. The shape looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place if for a moment. Plus he had more important things to worry about. 

Turning, he looked down at Merlin. He remained sat on the stone floor, his knees pulled up in what was probably a protective gesture, while his hands rested on his stomach. Leon ran down the steps again and knelt next to Merlin. 

"Are you injured Merlin?" Leon gasped, still struggling to breathe. 

Merlin nodded, his blue eyes wide with shock. "I don't think so. Thank you, you caught me." 

"I saw you fall." 

It did cause Merlin to frown, because Leon was likely to have been following him, still trying to attract him. 

"I'm fine." 

"I should take you to Gaius," Leon said, then he turned and raised his voice. "Guards!" 

Two men came running, slowing down and looking curiously at Merlin, who was slowly trying to get to his feet. Leon stood up abruptly as the soldiers eyed him nervously, one putting his hand on his sword hilt. They were all aware of the difficulties between Leon and Merlin, and now they found the king's omega sprawled on the floor, with Leon hanging over him. 

"Sir Leon?" 

"Merlin was attacked, the culprit went along the corridor. See if you can find him. Merlin did you see who it was?" 

Merlin had, but he kept his face blank. "I'm not sure, I just caught a glimpse, but..." 

By the time he had stammered his way though that, two more guards arrived. 

"Fetch Gaius, perhaps you shouldn't move." 

Merlin looked up at Leon. "I'm fine, help me up." He held his hand up to get some help. None of the alphas moved to assist him. Merlin frowned. 

"Perhaps you are best to wait until Gaius checks you." 

"I'm fine," Merlin said, but he stayed in the undignified position, on his backside, on the stone floor. 

"Fetch Gaius!" Leon ordered again as he realised none of the soldiers had moved. One of them jumped to attention and ran off. It seemed to snap the others out of their daze and then ran up the stairs after whoever had attacked one of the King's omegas. Merlin watched them go, entirely certain that Mordred could evade them. 

Leon crouched down again, pulling his cloak off to wrap it around Merlin's shoulders, in what Merlin presumed was meant to be a chivalrous gesture. It felt more possessive to Merlin but he said nothing, he wasn't alone with Leon, two more guards had arrived and were watching over him carefully. 

"Can I get up off the floor please?" Merlin asked, but the request was ignored as Gaius came hurrying down the corridor in the wake of one of the soldiers, who pointed unnecessarily in Merlin's direction. 

"Merlin, you fell?" 

"Down the stairs," Merlin said. "Not far, I was only halfway up." 

Gaius put his hand gently on Merlin's stomach. 

"Are you in any discomfort?" the physician asked as he probed, in the way that Merlin had become familiar with over the last few weeks. 

"Only because I'm sat on the floor," Merlin repeated. "Can I get up?"

"Are you well enough to walk or do you need a stretcher?" Gaius asked, checking over Merlin's legs. 

"I can walk, if someone helps me up!" Merlin snapped, getting rather fed up of being ignored. Gaius stood up and moved back as Leon returned to Merlin's other side, crouching down to put an arm around him and pull him for. For a moment Merlin hesitated.

"I can carry you if you wish," Leon said. 

"I wish someone would get me onto my feet," Merlin snapped at him, then he gave a gasp as Leon did exactly that, carefully pulling Merlin upright, at which point Merlin wobbled, and his knees decided that they might not want to hold him up after all. As he sensed Merlin waver Leon's alpha took over the situation and he put an arm under Merlin's legs to sweep him up. Even Leon staggered slightly under the pressure, but he carefully balanced himself, keeping Merlin in his arms. 

"I will carry him," Leon announced, stating the obvious. Gaius nodded. 

"The Harem is better than my chambers. Find Gwaine!" Gaius ordered another of the lingering guards. One of them nodded and ran off to do exactly that. Leon made sure he was steady and Merlin really had no choice but to rest himself against Leon's chest. If he tried to pull away Leon could overbalance and drop him. As much he would have preferred someone else Leon was the one who was there, and the one who had decided to carry him. Merlin wasn't going to risk being dropped, and hurting himself and the baby, just for a waspish feeling of principle. 

He sighed and settled, making sure he stayed still as Leon, very carefully, took Merlin up the stairs and along the corridor towards the Harem. As they passed the corridor where Arthur's chambers were Merlin shifted in Leon's arms. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he suddenly didn't want to be close to that area. Leon paused, his steps becoming hesitant. 

"Keep walking," Merlin snapped at him. "Please." 

Merlin couldn't have been certain that Mordred was there. In fact, it was highly unlikely, but he had come this way. Merlin didn't know what to do. He knew who had attacked him and Merlin didn't know where he was. For all he knew Mordred could be waiting for him in the Harem. Then again, as long as Merlin was surrounded, it would be hard for Mordred to get anywhere near him. Merlin put his head back down on Leon's shoulder. 

"Please," he whispered. Leon didn't hesitate to obey. Merlin couldn't help but smirk to himself as he felt an unfurling ripple of knowledge work it's way through his mind. That he did have the power to work alphas to his advantage, although it was hardly the time to be doing so. What he wanted to do was get somewhere safe, with people would he could trust and who would protect him. All the omegas would do that, and Gwaine most especially. Merlin started to mentally put together a list of people he wanted around him for the next several hundred years, so he wouldn't ever have to lay eyes on Mordred for that time. 

Merlin closed his eyes and waited. He would be there, and it would be fine. 

As he reached the doorway to the Harem there was a thunder of feet as a soldier ran to Leon. 

"We caught him! We caught the omega responsible."


	10. Chapter 10

The guards weren't quite sure what to do when they saw Merlin. He hadn't been seen out of the Harem since the attack, and now, as he purposefully made he way towards the door they were guarding, they didn't dare manhandle him. Which was how he managed to knock on Arthur's door and get it open before they could do anything about it. 

"Come in!" Arthur yelled irritably as he heard the knock, even though the door was half open and whoever it was intended to come in anyway. But as he looked up, glaring at whoever it was had dared to interrupt him, the irritation faded. As he saw Merlin Arthur dropped the quill, discarding his work. 

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, sounding pleased and shocked. 

Taking advantage Merlin shut the door and stepped towards Arthur. 

"Am I interrupting you?" he asked.

"No, no! Of course not!" Arthur said, picking up the quill and grimacing at the mess he had made over the carefully composed decree. Merlin walked quickly, crossing the room and going around the desk to Arthur, who had half turned the chair, so Merlin could sink to his knees, putting his head down on Arthur's leg. It was an action that meant Arthur stopped worrying about the mess on his desk and he put a hand on Merlin's hair, staring down at the dark head in shock. He saw Merlin's folded, widely spread legs, spread apart to make room for the distended belly. Gaius had predicted that Merlin would give birth early, his belly now looked huge, certainly too large for his slim frame. Arthur stayed very still, not wanting to disturb Merlin, or upset him. And he wasn't sure what the sudden action was about. 

"Merlin?" 

The omega gave a heavy sigh, rising up to reach and wrap his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur could feel Merlin's distended stomach against his legs. Arthur ran his fingers into Merlin's hair. 

"You shouldn't be on the floor," Arthur concluded, and he started to grip hold of Merlin to get him up. 

"Mordred," Merlin whispered, which stopped Arthur grappling with him, instead he released Merlin, carefully, and let him cuddle tight against Arthur. Arthur went back to gently stroking Merlin's hair. 

"What about him?" 

Arthur couldn't help the hardening of his tone. Mordred's behaviour had caused ripples of shocks through the court, and most especially though the Harem. None of them could believe that Mordred would have gone that far. But he had. Merlin, in the end, had had no choice but to confirm it. Leon had been a witness, and again the blunt speaking alpha had told the truth. Plus, Merlin couldn't have stayed silent, risking Mordred's presence in the Harem, when his only aim was to kill Merlin. It wasn't just himself that Merlin had to think about. 

Merlin said nothing for a minute, instead he let Arthur soothingly stroke his hair, while his mind untangled the problem.

The only problem was. Merlin could see Mordred's point of view. The actions he had taken were shocking; but it was a risk, having Merlin around. A male omega that was already pregnant, therefore, unless he suffered serious problems in his birth, or something happened to him, he could confirm Arthur's inability to breed. Still, there was something in Merlin that thought, although the concern was valid politically, Mordred was using that to motivate his jealousy. 

For the same reason - Merlin's ability to breed - Mordred knew his position in Arthur's affections were now precarious. Because, on the flip side, Merlin could get pregnant again, and if the child was male, and an alpha, it would be heir to the throne of Camelot. That would increase Merlin's status, and there was no particular reason for Arthur to stop at one child. And why would Merlin want any different. 

"He's in the dungeon," Merlin said. 

"Yes," Arthur said quietly, aware that Merlin probably knew the implications. Gossip ran through the castle, someone had probably told Merlin something of what might happen. 

"Get him out," Merlin whispered. "Please." 

"Merlin," Arthur said. "It's not as simple as that. He tried to kill you, and your baby." 

"I know, but...." Merlin sighed heavily. It was a sorrowful sound. "I don't want me to be the reason that he's there." 

Arthur changed his grip on Merlin. Encouraging him to lift his head so he could meet Merlin's gaze. Merlin's blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears. 

"It's not why he's there, Merlin. What he did, Mordred himself chose to do. He might have got away with it in which case you would be dead, but his fate is what he bought on himself, and what I choose to make him suffer." 

Merlin put his head back down. Resting his cheek back down. He closed his eyes as Arthur's fingers ran though his hair again. 

"Please." Merlin whispered again. 

Arthur twined his fingers into Merlin's hair, enjoying the soft feel and thick texture. He debated the request and looked down at Merlin's bent head, and tilting his head slightly caught a glimpse of his rounded belly. One of the reasons Arthur had Mordred confined in the dungeons was he didn't think he could be trusted around the omega. There had been a fair number of squabbles within the Harem over the years. Mordred had been responsible for quite a few and Gwaine had been the centre of a few memorable moments, not all of them ones that could eventually be laughed off. But Arthur had always tried to mediate them sensibly, and he had never thought to instigate a rule that they weren't to harm each other. He had never contemplated that eventuality. 

Now Mordred had blown that wide open. Arthur knew the boy was silly, vain, and possessive of his position, but Arthur had never contemplated how far Mordred was prepared to go. And if Merlin had died, no one would have thought to suspect any of the omegas. Arthur would have been upset to think that someone in the castle would have hurt Merlin. In fact, he would have been more convinced that a rival king or someone from a conquered nation, had sent someone to steal into Camelot to take revenge, than think that it was one of his own household. 

"Merlin."

Merlin's head stayed down, and he remained where he was, resting against Arthur. 

"Merlin, you should not be on the floor. Get up, now!" Arthur eased Merlin up, encouraging Merlin to get up on his own. "Merlin, behave yourself. Please!"

Merlin hefted himself up a little and then turned those devastating eyes on Arthur. 

"Mordred?" 

Arthur looked down at the distressed face. It was a little hard to refuse such an expression. "Very well, I will bring him out of the dungeon, but he will never return to the Harem. I could try him for treason."

Merlin looked at him. Not quite understanding what Arthur was capable of. Merlin thought that taking Mordred out from the harm of the dungeon would make him safe. 

Instead it just put him in Arthur's line of sight. 

And that wasn't the issue now. 

"Merlin, up now. Off the floor, come on now." 

Arthur took hold of Merlin, insistently pulling him onto his feet. 

"Come on Merlin, you should not be on the floor. Gaius will tell me off if he sees you down there. Merlin, up now, you are not responsible for Mordred but you are for your baby, now, up off the floor." 

Merlin started to unfold himself, but it seemed to be in the most uncooperative manner possible, so his limbs seemed to flail against Arthur's control, so at some point Merlin smacked Arthur in the mouth. As they faced each other Merlin's eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry. You're bleeding! I hit you!" 

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Yes, I am. And no you didn't, it wasn't your fault." 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, sounding stressed and weepy. Arthur wiped his mouth. It was stinging but the pain was only mild, and he didn't want to upset Merlin, so he made no issue of it. He took Merlin in his arms and held him gently. Arthur could feel the tension in Merlin's muscles, and it was hardly surprising since he was recovering from the shock of nearly being killed. And he was far too forgiving as far as Arthur was concerned. Still he could deal with Merlin's request and take Mordred out of the dungeon. Merlin didn't need to know that such a move would not be an improvement for Mordred. However, first Arthur needed to deal with Merlin. 

"Come on," Arthur said, turning Merlin and leading him over to the bed. "You are most certainly in need of a rest." 

"I keep resting." 

"No, you are clearly lying down when people tell you to, but that's not resting Merlin." 

"What's makes you think I'll do any better here?" 

"Because I'm your alpha," Arthur announced, unsure if that was the case. But it was his job to protect Merlin, and Merlin had nearly been seriously hurt on Arthur's territory. What suddenly startled Arthur was that Merlin seemed to accept that conclusion and allowed himself to be led over to the bed. He clearly had no fear that Arthur was going to have sex with him, he seemed utterly unafraid as Arthur sat him down on the side of the bed and then he knelt down to pull off Merlin's boots before he swung his legs up on the bed, pulling the sheets down out of the way. Then he started to unfasten the ties on Merlin's tunic. Merlin looked up at him as he did so. 

"Now, you are going to get some sleep, and I will be here to look after you," Arthur said, pulling Merlin against him so he could slide the tunic down Merlin's arms and pull it clear. As he lay Merlin back Arthur bent down and gently kissed Merlin on the mouth. His lips remained soft, but he didn't respond. Arthur pulled back and untied the lacing around the top of Merlin's shirt. Merlin didn't object as Arthur undid the ties and pulled them apart, then he pushed Merlin's arms over his head and drew the shirt up and over his head and clear of his limbs. Looking down Arthur stared at the swollen nipples; preparing for the imminent birth. His senses stirred at the sight of them, but he very carefully looked away and moved to the ties of Merlin's trousers and drew them down over his hips, to get his omega down to his underwear - another item of clothing that Gwen has made for him, which carefully dipped the waistband down around his hips, to avoid his swelling belly. Arthur had no intention of taking them off Merlin. He wanted him to sleep and settle his emotions. Arthur leant down again and kissed Merlin, getting a better response. Merlin's arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, and he kissed Arthur back, his tongue probing into his mouth. Despite his caution Arthur responded, kissing back, enjoying Merlin's body pressed against his, his mind thinking about the swollen nipples, the flesh around them expanding to provide milk for the child due to be born, and Merlin's utter vulnerability which Arthur should not take advantage of. He had quite clearly demonstrated that he was an alpha that Merlin felt comfortable around, and his pride noted that and then told him he had to make use of it to settle Merlin, not revel in it. 

"Merlin, now get some sleep." 

"I'm not tired," Merlin announced sulkily. 

"Yes, you are," Arthur contradicted. The dark circles under Merlin's eyes were a clear indication of the fact he wasn't sleeping. Arthur settled him into the bed, and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair again. The omega sighed and closed his eyes. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, gently fiddling with Merlin's hair. Merlin gave another quiet little sigh, relaxing into the sheets. Arthur stayed with him until he was sure Merlin was deeply asleep, giving the occasional light snore, before he lifted himself off the bed and went back to work. He waited a little while longer before getting up and opening the door to his chamber. 

"Find Sir Leon and ask him to meet me in the council chamber." 

"Yes, Sire." 

One of the guards headed off to do as Arthur bid. He waited a few minutes before leaving his chambers, with Merlin sleeping peacefully. He accosted a servant walking through the halls to go to the Harem and inform Gwaine of Merlin's location, and that he was fine. Then he went to meet Sir Leon. 

The knight looked out of the window, at the setting sun, as he waited for the king. Turning as he heard the light, familiar step. Leon nodded curtly. 

"My Lord." 

"Sir Leon, I have a delicate request, and I'd rather it be kept discreet, at least for the time being." 

"Of course Sire," Leon nodded.

"Move Mordred from the dungeon." 

Leon raised his eyebrows. 

"I have no intention of returning him to the Harem," Arthur stated. "And I will deal with him." 

Leon nodded. "If it requires...." 

He left the implication hanging in the air. Arthur shook his head. "No, not yet. Bring him to the tower room, make sure he's secured." 

"Very well, My Lord," Leon said, his tone darkening. 

"The same rules apply, Sir Leon." 

"Yes, My Lord," Leon said neutrally. 

"Have it done tonight." 

"It will be My Lord." 

Arthur nodded and walked out of the room. He went straight back to his own chambers, opening the door carefully and sneaking in, relaxing as he realised Merlin had slept through his absence and would be none the wiser, although Arthur would want to tell him that Mordred was out of the dungeon, but he was never going to allow Merlin near him again. Arthur wondered what he could really do, other than to put Mordred on trial and execute him. 

Instead for the moment he sat back down at his desk and went back to the decree he had been carefully writing, putting a new sheet of parchment in front of him and carefully concentrating on the words which he had split ink over earlier. It calmed him as he concentrated, putting the words down on paper, words that the council would listen to. Arthur knew he had made mistakes, as a prince, and a king. The worst could easily come to mind but he knew better now. Although his mind was now harkening back to those times, to try and use them to progress the situation he had to deal with now. 

He didn't look up as there was a low knock at the door. Arthur immediately knew who it was, and he looked up as Gwaine came through the door with his and Merlin's supper. He elbowed the door shut as quietly as possible as he realised Merlin was sleeping. Laying the tray down on the long table Gwaine wandered over to Arthur. The king noted his lead omega also looked tired. 

"What is going on here?" Arthur muttered as Gwaine did exactly the same thing that Merlin had done, sitting on the floor next to his chair and putting his head on Arthur's knee. However, he put his hand into Gwaine's hair, winding his fingers though the strands. It felt a little different to Merlin's, but it was just as pleasant. 

"Gwaine?" Arthur persisted. 

"I'm sorry," Gwaine whispered. Arthur carried on stroking. 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"I should have kept a closer eye on Mordred. I know he was a bit..." 

Arthur shushed Gwaine down, running his fingers through his hair again, taking a firm grip to lift Gwaine's head up and meet his eyes. 

"Whatever he was, no one would believe he was capable of what he did," Arthur said gently. "At least he didn't achieve what he wanted." 

Gwaine knelt up slightly, pressing himself between Arthur's legs, looking across the tabletop at Merlin curled up in Arthur's bed, still sleeping soundly. 

"Is he all right?" 

"He's slept through the afternoon," Arthur said. "He looked exhausted." 

"Gaius has been giving him sleeping droughts, but I don't think he's really taken them." 

"He's had a proper rest this afternoon. I won't wake him. Supper can wait." 

Gwaine sighed and rested his forehead against Arthur's chest. Arthur kissed the top of his head, letting his fingers drift to the nape of Gwaine's neck, brushing his fingertips lightly over the skin, feeling Gwaine shiver. Arthur tilted his head up again, leaning down to kiss Gwaine. 

It always felt a little different with Gwaine, feeling the brush of coarse hair against his skin. Arthur tightened his grip on the back of Gwaine's neck and he felt Gwaine's mouth open against his own and their tongues met. 

Each of Arthur's omegas was different, all of them intriguing in different ways. Merlin he hadn't quite got to know intimately. They had only had sex once, but Arthur had found it intriguing, and he most certainly wanted a repeat performance. But there was always something nostalgic about being with Gwaine, who had been the first of his omegas. He took hold of Gwaine, pulling him up as he slowly stood up, backing Gwaine up towards the hearth and the thick rug. Merlin slept oblivious on the bed as he pushed a compliant Gwaine onto his back on the rug. 

Gwaine lay down, closing his eyes as Arthur started to pull on the laces of his trousers, wanting to get at Gwaine quickly, pushing up his shirt, but not bothering to pull it off. He dragged Gwaine's trousers down as far as his boots, then he struggled to yank them off with Gwaine giving a light snigger as Arthur swore; but offering no help. 

Eventually Arthur freed Gwaine's boots and pulled his trousers off at the same time. Gwaine lay back as Arthur spread his legs, one hand moving between Gwaine's legs. 

The omega gasped as Arthur inserted a finger into him. Gwaine's hips jerked as Arthur violated him in the place where no other alpha in the castle dared touch. Arthur's other hand fiddled with his own laces, freeing his trousers and letting them slither over his hips. Arthur was hard, his cock springing upwards as he freed it from his clothing. Gwaine was wet inside, and just as ready. 

Arthur didn't hesitate as he leant over Gwaine, and guided himself inside his omega. Gwaine gave a sharp intake of breath as Arthur pushed inside him, arching his back. It was one of the reasons that Arthur was so fond of male omegas. There was that physical anomaly, from where they should have been able to give birth. Arthur wasn't stupid, he knew people were concerned that he hadn't got any of his omegas pregnant, but it wasn't the reason that he collected them. They intrigued him and he enjoyed them. 

Gwaine moved his hips, encouraging Arthur to thrust again and soon they were both moving in a rhythm. Grabbing Gwaine's wrists Arthur pinned him down while thrusting into him. Gwaine squirmed under him, testing the tension but making to attempt to get away from Arthur. Arthur kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Gwaine's mouth. 

They were so involved in each other, although they kept the noise to a minimum, neither of them noticed that Merlin had slowly turned over and opened his eyes, watching the pair of them on the floor. To him there was something rather raw, and animalistic as Arthur and Gwaine coupled, and although Arthur looked to be holding Gwaine down, the omega wasn't resisting. Arthur increased the pressure of his thrust, with Gwaine moaning in pleasure, and Arthur gasping as he gave one last thrust and came. Gwaine jerked underneath him, feeling Arthur pumping into him. He gasped again and slumped down on Gwaine, releasing his wrists. Gwaine lay back, staying still as he got his breath back, Arthur slumped down on top of him. 

Merlin very discreetly closed his eyes, keeping his breathing level as he heard the two men starting to stir. He had no desire to intrude too deeply on the intimate moment that occurred. It sounded as if they were kissing again before they slowly separated. 

"Is Merlin all right?" Gwaine asked in a low tone. 

"He's still asleep," Arthur whispered. 

"I'll leave the supper," Gwaine said. 

Merlin let his eyes open a crack as he heard Arthur's low tender tone.

"Are you all right?" 

Merlin watched with half closed eyes as Arthur pulled Gwaine close and gently held him. The omega sighed and rested against him. 

"I just can't believe he..." Gwaine said. Then his tone hardened. "What are you going to do?" 

Arthur gently twined his fingers through Gwaine's hair, pulling him close, and he answered honestly. 

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

It was quite clear to all the alphas that the omegas were rattled by the events that had removed one of them from the Harem. Merlin seemed to be remaining close to Arthur, having stayed in his chamber for the last two days, using his bed to sleep in. The other omegas had flitted in to see him, and Arthur had spent one night in the Harem, with Elyan, rather than disturb Merlin too much. 

The one they noticed responding badly to events, was Gwaine. Who was training obsessively. He was the last line of defence for the Harem, how could he defend it against one of their own. 

As they trained on the second morning after Mordred had moved from the dungeon he attacked one of the dummies, clearly not wanting to engage with any of the alphas working on the field. Politely they all gave him a wide berth, although Gwaine was aware of them all watching him, particularly Leon and Percival. By the end of the morning they had discreetly made their way into the barracks. 

By that point Gwaine paused, his arm aching from swinging his sword. Sweat dripping into his eyes, running down his body under the chain mail and shirt. He panted heavily as he looked around, he crossed the field and left his sword by the side, walking on towards the building nearby. 

He stormed into the barracks, causing several soldiers making their way out to pause. But they knew better than to accost Gwaine, since he showed no indication he wanted their attention. Instead he made his way straight through the dining hall and up a flight of stairs, knowing exactly where he was going. 

Leon spun round, one hand reaching for a nearby knife as the door burst open. His hand lingered in the air as he looked at Gwaine, his scent drifting into the room, filled with anger and need. He was panting heavily, glaring at the alpha as if daring him to do anything. However, if Gwaine was in his room that was exactly what he expected Leon to do. He didn't seek the alpha's out very often, but he was very clear about his needs when he did. 

He stepped into the room, still in his armour, fists clenched. Leon put the knife down, letting it clatter onto the table as he threw it away. Gwaine watched it's progress and then looked back up at Leon, his eyes glaring at the alpha. Leon stepped forward, smirking as Gwaine tensed ready. 

It might have been one hell of a tussle, one which Gwaine would instigate and want, and would eventually submit to. The fact that he had stormed into the barracks the way he had meant that whatever happened, Gwaine wanted it to, and Leon was usually the perfect person. The intervention stopped the fight before it started. 

Gwaine yelped as he was grabbed from behind, as a second person responded to his scent. Percival wrapped his arms around Gwaine's waist, lifting him off the ground and carrying him the last few steps into Leon's room. He grunted as Gwaine kicked his shin and he dropped Gwaine down again, causing him to stagger and Percival slammed the door shut. Leon grabbed Gwaine's wrist, warily. He didn't doubt that Gwaine would lash out, and Arthur took a very dim view of people bruising up his omegas. 

One occasion had resulted in Leon belting Gwaine across the face, which had the desired affect of subduing the omega, but when Arthur had noted the bruise he had not been pleased. Gwaine had at least explained it had been part of an incident in which he had taken full part in, and subduing him always was part of the game. Arthur had accepted that and merely made it very clear to the alpha knights that it didn't matter what Gwaine was doing, if they couldn't make him submit without extreme violence, then they shouldn't be attempting such a thing at all. 

There was something in Gwaine that wanted the fight. That even after all these years of living in the castle, in the Harem, he couldn't accept it and he had to rebel any way he could. 

Leon ducked the punch he saw coming and yanked hard on Gwaine's arm, pulling him off balance. The omega crashed into him, and Leon wrapped his arms around Gwaine, dragging him along, allowing the momentum to pitch them both onto the floor. His shoulder hit the table and he rolled to make sure Gwaine stayed protected, encased within his arms. 

That didn't mean that Leon rested on his laurels as he landed. Instead he rolled to put Gwaine under him, using his body weight to hold him down while he reached to grab Gwaine's other wrist. The omega bucked underneath him, almost dislodging him but Leon persisted, his hand latching onto Gwaine's wrist and he held him down, keeping a tight grip of him, and remaining pressed down on top of him. Gwaine snarled and struggled, but not once did he order Leon off him. The omega gave a long, low growl. 

"Steady," Leon said, still tightly holding on. Although he could feel Gwaine starting to relax in the natural instinct of a subdued omega, occasionally his muscles tensed, as if trying to fight off that instinct and return to attacking Leon. 

Leon looked up at Percival, who had not moved, standing patiently at the door. He wouldn't crowd Gwaine, but he clearly planned to take advantage of Gwaine's presence if he could. Leon leant down and sniffed at Gwaine's hair, picking up the hormones in his sweat, the anger and distress. Leon couldn't argue that it would probably take two of them to handle him, and Lancelot, if he picked up the traces of Gwaine's scent in the barracks, would no doubt follow the trail to investigate. 

Despite Percival's interest Gwaine had come to Leon's door, so Leon was going to lead on what happened next. Gwaine lurched underneath him again, bucking his hips to try and dislodge Leon again. Leon tightened his grip on Gwaine's wrists and held him down, kneeling on the omega's legs to stop him kicking. 

"Percival," Leon said in a low tone. Gwaine growled again, although it sounded more lustful than angry on this occasion. Percival stepped around the overturned table and moved closer to the pair of them sprawled on the floor. Gwaine looked up at him, watching from under the hair trailing across his face. 

"Hold his wrists," Leon said. Percival nodded. He crouched down and took a firm grip of Gwaine's arms, above Leon's hands, but as Leon let go, Percival slid his hands down to hold Gwaine's wrists. This wasn't just about ensuring they got what Gwaine had offered them, it was making sure no one got hurt in the process. Gwaine glared up at him, his upper lip curling back as he snarled again, then he kicked out as Leon took his weight off him, landing a hard kick on his hip. Leon grabbed his ankle again and as he was still wearing his gloves he belted Gwaine hard across the back of his thigh. Gwaine yelped but he didn't attempt to kick again, as Leon expected. 

"Shall we get him on the bed?" Percival asked. Leon nodded, and between them they hoisted Gwaine up off the floor, and carried him over to the bed. Gwaine flopped onto the sheets, laying still as the two alphas carefully put him down. 

The two men over him worked in a practical fashion stripping him off. A procedure that Gwaine neither hindered, nor helped. Leon knew he was going to put up a fight at a later stage but Gwaine wanted what he wanted, and it was easier to be naked. Dragging him out of his chainmail was the first part of the battle, so they dragged his arms above his head and then unfastened the ties on the shirt and dragged it off, struggling with the armour, but eventually they dragged it clear. Gwaine rolled and 'accidentally' kicked Leon. Leon glowered at him. 

"We can just tie you to the bed and leave you here," he snarled. 

Both of them knew it was an empty threat. No alpha would walk away from an willing omega, but Leon was entirely willing to play Gwaine's game. However, Gwaine bucked and rolled, trying to dive off the bed. Leon grabbed the scruff of his neck and hauled him back, throwing him into Percival, who grappled with Gwaine to hold onto him, dragging Gwaine across his thighs. Gwaine's chainmail crashed to the floor, ignored by all of them. Leon yanked at Gwaine's underwear, dragging it roughly down his legs. He could see the red mark, where he had slapped him once already. As Leon yanked Gwaine's underwear from around his ankles Percival gave Gwaine a hard slap across his backside. Gwaine yelped again. 

"Don't bite!" Percival snapped before slapping his backside again. Gwaine growled and wriggled. Percival pinned him onto the bed and looked at Leon. 

"Shall we tie him down," Percival asked. Gwaine gave another growl. Leon took the hint, and shook his head. 

"Not yet." 

By the sound Gwaine had made it was clearly not something he was happy with. Leon instead indicated for Percival to turn Gwaine over, and keep hold of him. Gwaine glared up at them both through tendrils of hair. Leon reached up and gently brushed the strands off Gwaine's face, looking down into the angry eyes, which were now tinged with a trace of wariness. Leon could be just as unpredictable as Gwaine, depending on his mood. Gwaine exhaled heavily as Leon ran his fingers through his hair, his tilted his head and pressed against the palm of Leon's hand. 

Leon said nothing. Words were useless on Gwaine. Any attempt to vocally reassure him would be met with anger and resistance, because Gwaine didn't believe it for a moment. The only faith Gwaine had was in himself, that had had been shaken to the core. Leon knew that, he watched all the omegas carefully, mainly Merlin because he was so naive and Leon wanted that, but Gwaine had something else. Leon would fuck him when Gwaine made himself available, but he often never gave anything more. The other omegas were always keen, and Leon never said no to an omega, but there was something about Merlin that made Leon want to have him, and he regretted nothing of what he had done to him. He wanted him again but knew that Merlin wouldn't want him, and would only sleep with Arthur. 

Merlin had the power to get pregnant and something inside Leon stirred with the thought that Merlin would get pregnant by Arthur. He wasn't quite sure how he was certain such a fact but it lay in Leon to consider it, and the more he thought of it, the more he thought that Merlin was the right one to do so, to be the one to produce Arthur's heir. But if Merlin ever wanted him, Leon would never say no, but there was a frisson in wanting Merlin and knowing that he might be never had. 

The allure of Gwaine remained very different. He fought every step of the way and never seemed to want even Arthur. Leon understood the anger that lay within Gwaine, and why it still remained, and he thought that Merlin made it worse, because Merlin would be, currently was, everything that Gwaine now couldn't be. Gwaine had forged his place, but it had been done out of necessity rather than desire. 

Gwaine rubbed his face against Leon's palm, although he also tried to bite his wrist as he moved. Leon laughed and decided not to preamble. Instead he spread Gwaine's thighs and slid his hand down to open him up, inserting a finger inside him. As he explored he could feel the juices running from inside him, from the place that Arthur decreed only he could violate. Leon slicked his fingers on what was dribbling out of Gwaine and moved lower. Gwaine gasped as he felt the fingers inside his anus, and he spread his legs wider, pressing back into Percival as he writhed. Percival tightened his grip, nuzzling into Gwaine's hair. Gwaine whined. Leon slid his hands under Gwaine's backside to lift him, before sliding inside him. 

Leon thrust hard, Gwaine writhed and moaned as Leon fucked him, letting his mind slip away so all he could think about were the two alphas with him. He barely registered their change of positions, although they both kept a careful hold of him as Leon propped Gwaine's head on his lap and Percival took his turn with the omega. 

Gwaine whined as Percival penetrated him, and Leon ran his hand over Gwaine's forehead. By the look in the omega's eye, it was going to be a very long, demanding afternoon for the alphas. Omegas were famous for their appetites and Gwaine, when in need, was more virile that most. 

Percival gave one final thrust, gasping as he came, holding himself still as Gwaine's body clenched around him. His breath was heavy, as if he had been in a hard training session. Although Gwaine certainly made sure the alphas earned their reward. Slowly Percival pulled out and backed off as Leon turned Gwaine again, putting him face down on the bed. His cock was hard again and he intended to make the most of Gwaine while he was there. Leon spread his legs again. Gwaine's hole was now open, slick with cum and it was no effort to enter him again. He gave a grunt as Leon thrust inside him. Leon slowed his pace, leaving Gwaine squirming underneath him.

They all jumped, turning to the door as it opened slightly and Lancelot, having smelt the trace of Gwaine in the air, poked his head in. Gwaine gave another whine as Leon paused, his cock deep inside the omega. Lancelot took in the situation and slid in through the half open door. 

"Next time you should lock it." With a grin Lancelot turned the key in the lock, keeping the rest of the alphas out. Gwaine snarled and bucked his hips back against Leon. Leon thrust back and Gwaine flopped contentedly onto the bed as Leon continued to screw him. 

Lancelot quickly started to divest himself of his clothes. Percival glared at him. Lancelot paused. 

"Gwaine, do you want me to leave?" Lancelot asked, now down to his underwear and he approached the bed as Leon finished thrusting, gasping as he came again. Gwaine wriggled underneath him, gasping as he also came. He looked up again. Percival ran his fingers through Gwaine' hair and Leon slowly pulled out. But he didn't move from between Gwaine's spread legs. He stayed where he was, one hand resting protectively on Gwaine's backside, while he waited for Gwaine's verdict on Lancelot's presence. 

"No," Gwaine snarled, and he kicked out again at Leon in a hint that he wanted him to make way for Lancelot. Lancelot grinned and wasted no time as Leon clambered over Gwaine's leg to the far side of the bed, lying next to him, keeping on proprietary hand on Gwaine for a moment before slowly getting up and going over to the nearby table to pour some wine for himself, and a second goblet for Gwaine. Behind him he could hear the sounds as Lancelot clambered onto the bed and pushed himself into Gwaine. 

"I want another go," Percival said. 

"Wait your turn," Lancelot gasped.

Underneath him Gwaine said nothing, instead he closed his eyes, pressing his face into Percival's groin, inhaling the scent, while Lancelot eagerly thrust into him. His anus now ached, but Gwaine liked the feeling, he could concentrate on that and forget everything else in his mind, at least for a little while. He jumped as gasped, his head moving in Percival's groin, he could feel the alpha was hard again and would take him as soon as Lancelot moved. 

However as Lancelot finished and pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty there was a pause. 

"Gwaine," Leon's stern voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at the goblet that appeared in his eye line. After a moment he moved his arm to take it, and he slowly sipped at the wine. "Have you orgasmed?" Leon asked bluntly. 

"Of course I have," Gwaine snapped, his voice sounding strained and hoarse. 

"Turn him over, we need to clean him up," Leon ordered the alphas. Gwaine lurched up, dropping the goblet at the same time, splattering the last dribble of wine onto the floor. However, both Percival and Lancelot were ready for him they grabbed his arms and turned him over. Leon went over to the wash stand to pour some water into the bowl and he found a clean cloth. Gwaine snarled, trying to kick Leon as he came closer with the bowl. He evaded the flailing limb easily and put the bowl down on the blanket box at the end of the bed. Percival had moved to take hold of Gwaine's ankle as well as his wrist. Leon took a firm hold of the last limb and then started to wipe around Gwaine's groin. 

"Get off me!" 

There were times that any alpha would obey that command from an omega, but Leon knew Gwaine well enough to know it wasn't, at this point in proceedings, actually meant. 

"You carry on like this, I will spank your backside red raw," he announced in a bored voice. 

Despite the fact bruising his omegas was frowned upon by Arthur, giving them a good spanking was highly acceptable. Arthur had been known to make a very public display of it on occasion. Gwaine huffed, his nostrils flaring in anger. 

"Lancelot," Leon used the name as a command and Lancelot moved to mirror Percival on the other side of the bed, so both alphas had hold of Gwaine's wrist and ankle on their respective sides. Gwaine tensed and pulled against them, although he had no hope of getting free of both alphas, who were now rock hard again. Gwaine looked from side to side and then glared up at Leon, who had rinsed the cloth and prepared to continue. Gwaine snarled and struggled. 

"You want us to stop, then say so." 

Gwaine's eyes rolled. The alphas could control themselves enough to leave him alone if he demanded it. But if he stopped what was happening now, there would be no further sex, or any attention of any kind. He could try Arthur, but he was tangled up with Merlin and something within Arthur's private chambers that Gwaine suspected and didn't want to know about. Gwaine let his head drop back. 

"Lift his legs," Leon ordered at the sign of submission. Lancelot and Percival grinned at each other and using their grip on Gwaine's ankle to push his knees up to his chest and expose his holes. Leon used the damp cloth to wipe around Gwaine's anus, rubbing gently so Gwaine squirmed. Leon sat down on the bed and rinsed the cloth again, altering his grip so he could press his fingers inside him to wipe thoroughly. Gwaine groaned and writhed. Lancelot rubbed his cheek against Gwaine's leg. 

"Stop it." 

Gwaine sighed. 

"It's my turn next," Percival said. 

There were many more turns. Gwaine ended up sprawled in the middle of the bed, sweaty despite several washes, with Leon on one side, and Percival on the other. Lancelot sprawled at the end of the bed, gently stroking Gwaine's feet and ankles, making him giggle occasionally as he hit a sensitive spot. Gwaine had been fucked, spanked and washed into utter submission, although he pressed his face into Leon's chest, as if frightened by a nightmare. The dozing alpha let him, knowing there was more to Gwaine's behaviour than met the eye. 

All four of them jumped as there was a knock at the door, and it rattled in the frame as someone tried to open it. 

"Gwaine?!" Elyan's voice sounded urgent. 

Lancelot rolled over and sat up, jogging over to the door and unlocking the door, opening it slightly and using it to shield his naked body. Elyan sniffed the air and then used the gap to poke his head through, glancing at the man who was slowly struggling up from the middle of the bed. 

"What's going on?" Gwaine demanded as Elyan paused to assess the scene. He snapped back to attention at Gwaine's curt tone. 

"It's Merlin. Daegal's gone to find Gaius. We think he's gone into labour."


	12. Chapter 12

"Merlin!" Gwaine barrelled into the Harem and went straight to Merlin's room. He was settled on the bed with Daegal fluffing pillows and arranging sheets around him, while Gaius examined Merlin, running his hands over his swollen belly. Merlin looked a little wild around the eyes. 

"What have you been doing?" Merlin asked as he took in Gwaine's half-dressed, dishevelled state. 

"Leon, Lancelot and Percival," Elyan offered with a grin. He gave a gasp as Gwaine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Gwaine snapped. He moved to the far side of the bed, perching next to Merlin. 

"Are you all right?" 

"No!" Merlin said. "I was just tidying up when I felt this pain, and..." 

"And I believe you are in labour, but you have a way to go yet. The stages are very early, so you may have a few hours to go." 

"Hours?" Merlin asked, and his lower lip wobbled a little. 

"He's a little early isn't he?" Elyan asked. 

"Babies aren't entirely exact," Gaius said. "They come out when they are ready. You're is clearly getting ready, but it takes a little time. We need to wait until the contractions are more regular. For the moment the best thing you can do," he said, looking at the other omegas. "Is make sure Merlin is comfortable, and when it's time make sure we are ready." 

"Hot water and towels," Elyan said. 

"A bit early," Gaius told him. "I have my rounds to do, I'll come back and check you before dusk." 

Merlin looked wide-eyed, rubbing his belly nervously. "Really!" 

Gaius reached out and patted one of Merlin's nervously twitching hands. "You'll be fine. If there are any concerns, one of the others can come and find me in the Lower Town. There's nothing happening at the moment, just try and stay comfortable, and I will be back." 

"We'll stay with you," Gwaine said. Elyan and Daegal nodded. 

"What do I do?" Merlin said. 

"Whatever is comfortable," Gaius advised him. "If you want to walk around then just do so, and try and have something to eat, even if it's only a little broth." 

Merlin nodded, still looking a little nervous but at least he wouldn't be on his own. His mind considered how this situation would have been had he not been brought to Camelot. A few of the village women would have no doubt helped him, but there would be no closeness to it. Not like now, as Gwaine sat on the bed and put his arm around him, and Elyan said he would find some blankets and towels to be ready, and Daegal offered to get some food. 

"Not just yet," Gwaine said after Gaius had gone. Merlin shifted on the bed again, giving several heavy breaths. The three omegas watched him for a moment as he relaxed back. He turned and sniffed Gwaine. 

"You stink," Merlin said bluntly.

"I think I need to wash," Gwaine told him. 

"I'll get some water," Elyan said brightly and he disappeared out of the room. Gwaine huffed with laughter, and then frowned as he looked down at Merlin. 

"What?" Gwaine asked him. 

"You were with the alphas?" 

"Contrary to some of my previous behaviour, I do like them. I just felt like... " Gwaine paused, not entirely sure he could put his feelings into words. Merlin shifted and rested his head on Gwaine's shoulder. Daegal decided to go and get some food anyway, so Merlin had something to eat when he wanted it. It was clearly a moment that Merlin and Gwaine wanted to themselves. 

"Can I ask a question?" Merlin asked, once they were alone. 

"What?" Gwaine asked. 

"What happened to you?" 

The hand that was gently stroking his hair, paused, resting on the side of his head instead. Gwaine turned to inhale Merlin's scent.

"Why do you want to know?" 

Merlin blinked. He couldn't just cite curiosity, because if nothing else that just seemed rude when asking about such a personal subject matter. 

"It happened here, didn't it, in Camelot?" 

Gwaine sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Did.... was it to do with Arthur?" 

"Yes," Gwaine said simply. 

"He's got to have all these rules about us for a reason," Merlin said, it had been preying on his mind for a little while. Some of it seemed very specific. 

There was a pause, before Gwaine carried on talking. It wasn't a subject that often came up, but that was generally because most people in Camelot now knew the story. Merlin had not asked before now, but he must have heard something. 

"I was the first omega he acquired, I got into a bar fight while some of the knights were in the tavern, including Arthur, although he was still only the Crown Prince then. I got injured, and they brought me back to Camelot. I also got into a little trouble here, and I ended up drawing Uther's attention, who didn't think an omega should be without a controlling alpha. He handed me to Arthur. I didn't take it too well. Arthur wasn't quite as he was now, he was a little arrogant." 

"More than he is now?" Merlin asked. Gwaine laughed.

"Alright, he is a little bit, but anyway, I kept getting myself into scrapes. Heading out to the taverns in the town, and gambling dens." 

"But we can't now."

"No, because I was in a gambling den, and I won quite a bit. I was heading home, feeling quite pleased with myself when some of the people who lost money jumped me." 

There was a pause. Gwaine turned his face into Merlin's hair again, inhaling deeply, picking up the scent of Merlin's omega, and the sweat of his hormones. He could smell the alphas on him. A combination that brought up the memories of the night he was talking about. 

"I was quite close to my heat at the time." 

Merlin wasn't sure that he wanted to hear much more of the story. Because that made it obvious where the next part of the story was going. He pressed himself closer to Gwaine, who gave a hitching breath. 

"It was a little while before the night watch found me and brought me back to the castle. There was a risk that one of my attackers had got me pregnant. Arthur might have done so already, but Uther didn't want him to take the risk any child wasn't his. There's a tonic that you can take to remove any unwanted..." 

Merlin winced, rubbing his hands over his swollen belly. He knew enough to know that. Gwaine paused wallowing in his memory, sitting up. 

"Are you all right?" 

Merlin nodded, "just a twinge, not a big one." 

"Do you want a drink?" Gwaine asked, extracting himself and getting up. Merlin reluctantly released him, it was clear that Gwaine wanted the distance to deal with what they were talking about. Merlin didn't particularly want a drink but he nodded to appease Gwaine, who came back with two goblets of wine. Merlin took it and sipped it. Gwaine settled back down again, making sure to accommodate Merlin against him. 

"Gaius wasn't here at the time, he had an assistant, Edwin. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to do it but Uther... Uther was pretty insistent." 

Merlin twitched nervously, but Gwaine, lost in thought, didn't notice on that occasion. He carried on talking. 

"Sometimes Arthur just did things for him to keep the peace. I guess... he presumed it wouldn't do any harm to just give me a tonic to drink. Edwin didn't give Arthur all the information, so they forced it into me. 

"The fever started almost immediately, and went on for a few days. Thankfully I don't remember that, I think Arthur was convinced I was going to die. Gaius came back right in the middle of it all, so that's probably why I survived." 

Gwaine gave a heavy sigh. "And when I woke up, I was as I am now." 

"I'm sorry."

Gwaine shrugged. "Uther told Arthur to get rid of me. I was no longer worthy of being an omega of the Crown Prince." 

Merlin winced again. "But Arthur didn't." 

"Arthur takes a lot of responsibility for his actions. Uther ranted at him for days. That's how Elyan came to be here. His father had been the town blacksmith, and had just been executed for consorting with a sorcerer." 

"Uther sounds like a tyrant." 

Gwaine paused and thought about it. "I can't honestly say he was a bad king, but he wasn't a good man." 

Merlin frowned, debating that conundrum.

"Arthur's a better king," Gwaine eventually said. "Anyway, Elyan joined me, and Arthur refused to get rid of me. I drifted for a bit, not sure what to do with myself, it was the night that Uther died that..." Gwaine paused. "The attacker was aiming at Arthur, who was more than a little drunk, although I think he had been drugged as well. I helped defend him and Uther, but in the end, Uther suffered a fatal blow." 

"And that's why the war started," Merlin said. 

"It was a serious situation. One King assassinated by another. I persuaded Arthur to let me start training. Not that the younger knights were keen on it." 

"I can imagine. What did Sir Leon think?" 

Gwaine chuckled. "I don't think he liked the idea, but it was a royal command, so he followed it." 

"And that's why we have all these rules, because of what happened?" 

"To an extent." 

"And it's how Arthur started to form the Harem?"

"Indeed, Daegal was a victim of the war, he was brought to Camelot with his grandmother. And George you know about." 

"A present from Arthur's brother-in-law." 

"Yes, and also help with the war. Bayard said he would influence the king's council, and join with Camelot if he could have Morgana's hand in marriage. It didn't turn out quite as he expected, but that's another story."

"Really?" Merlin asked. Gwaine shrugged. 

"We've got some time to tell a few stories," he said as Elyan came back into the room with some water, and Daegal carried in a tray of food. Merlin sniffed again, picking up the scents drifting off Gwaine. 

"Wash first," Merlin ordered him. 

Gwaine chuckled, slowly getting up off the bed. "Your wish is my command." 

Merlin settled down again, feeling the baby move. 

"I think we're in for a long afternoon."

Gwaine turned round and grinned at Merlin. "That's entirely up to you." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was much later on in the evening before anything serious happened. As the late bell tolled, Merlin lay on the bed, bathed in sweat, his abdomen clenching and the baby feeling so low down inside him he thought it might drop through the bed. Gwaine sat next to him, holding his hand and occasionally wiping his face and neck with cool water. Elyan fetched and carried for Gaius as the physician knelt between Merlin’s spread legs. 

Merlin panted heavily, his hand clamping on Gwaine’s as he felt another contraction. His body felt like it was being torn in two as the pain rippled through him. 

“All right Merlin, you’re doing fine.”

“I can’t do this!” Merlin gasped desperately as the pain slowly subsided. It felt like he had been doing this for days, never mind an afternoon and evening. It seemed easy to cope with at the beginning, when there was just the odd twinge, but now he couldn’t seem to get the baby out. 

“Yes, you can,” Gwaine murmured into his hair. “You rather have to.” 

Merlin used a sliver of strength to elbow him in the ribs. As he relaxed his grip on Gwaine’s hand, Gwaine turned to get the cloth to bathe Merlin again. 

“Elyan, I need more water.” 

“I need a drink,” Merlin added. 

Elyan nodded, dashing out of the room to fetch more water. Almost colliding with Daegal who was dashing back in. They manoeuvred around each other, which caused even Merlin to smirk, and then grimace again as he felt another contraction. Daegal paused, staring in shock, until Gaius snapped him back to attention. 

“I need some more blankets, bring that one, and help me lift Merlin.” 

“What?!” Merlin snapped, huffing through the pain. 

“I want to spread it under you, and the next time you feel a contraction, you push.” 

Merlin nodded, his hand tightened it’s grip on Gwaine’s. Gwaine squeezed back, he looked up at Daegal’s stunned face. 

“Daegal!” Gwaine indicated to Merlin’s other side. “Take over here, I’m going to help Gaius.” 

Daegal gave the blanket to Gaius, who started to spread it out. He sat on the bed by Merlin and took his other hand, prising it up off the bed sheet, and giving a shocked gasp as Merlin latched on, clinging hard. Gwaine, on the other side, carefully extracted his hand from Merlin’s, who was clearly reluctant to let go. 

“Don’t worry Merlin, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to help Gaius.” 

“Quickly,” Gaius added. 

Gwaine eventually got himself removed from Merlin, and shuffled down the bed, helping Gaius spread the sheet under Merlin’s lower half, lifting his hips an inch off the bed to get the sheet under him. Merlin’s breath started to deepen, in a clear sign that he was about to have another contraction. 

“Push Merlin,” Gaius instructed. 

Gwaine rubbed Merlin’s shin encouragingly. Merlin’s face screwed up in concentration as the pain rocked through him again, and he pushed as hard as he could. Sweat ran down his forehead into his eyes, which he closed as they started to sting. He was unaware of Elyan barrelling back in with the water, pouring fresh water into the wash bowl and into a cup for Merlin. 

“I can see the head,” Gaius said, gently checking. Merlin huffed and panted, tilting his head back as he got his breath back and Elyan took the opportunity to wipe Merlin face to cool him down and offer him a few sips of water. Droplets dribbled down his chin as he gasped. 

“Again Merlin,” Gaius ordered. 

Merlin yelled out as he pushed again, putting every ounce of remaining energy into the process. The pain lanced through his abdomen and between his legs. Elyan jumped as the clay jug on the nearby stand exploded, water gushing everywhere. 

“Come on Merlin,” Gwaine said. “Come on,” his voice lowered as he watched the progress of baby’s head, looking at if it was too big to come through. Merlin’s voice reduced to whimpers as the pain subsided again. Gaius’s hand propped the baby’s head as Merlin tensed to push again. 

“Can’t be more than two more, Merlin,” he assured him. 

Clearly Merlin wasn’t intending to go through that, as the next contraction hit him, he gave an almighty push, and the furniture in the room rocked gently as he put everything into it. Daegal yelped as Merlin’s hand crushed his. Elyan held onto Merlin as Gaius leant forward, gathering up the baby as it slithered out. He lay it gently on the sheet, and Gwaine readied a blanket to wrap the baby up. 

“Water, Elyan.” 

Elyan grabbed the water bowl, and a cloth, holding it out to Gaius as he used the cloth to wipe the baby. At the head of the bed, Merlin, who felt like he was aching from head to foot, struggled to sit up, to see what was happening. Daegal wasn’t sure whether to restrain him or help him. He settled for a rather uncoordinated combination of the two, propping Merlin up with one arm, and wrapped the other across his front to stop him sitting too far forward. 

“What’s…?” Merlin managed before the baby gave a murmur and started to cry. He sagged in relief in Daegal’s grip, but stayed sitting up still trying to see what was going on as Gwaine leant down holding the clean blanket out for Gaius to lie the baby on and between them they started to wrap the baby up. 

The door opened as George came darting in, skidding to a halt as he stared at the foot of the bed. 

“Arthur sent me to see if…. Oh!” 

“Not before me!” Merlin announced as George paused to look at the baby. He looked startled but stepped back again, very carefully averting his eyes from the end of the bed. Instead he frowned as he looked at the broken jug and he went to gather up the pieces. Gwaine, very gently cradling the baby, brought it round for Merlin, who sat up. Daegal packed pillows and cushions behind him to support him. Merlin held out his arms and let Gwaine very gently put the baby into them. 

“A little girl, Merlin,” Gaius said, slowly starting to pull the bloodied sheet from under Merlin, indicating for Elyan that they needed another. “The afterbirth should come soon. I’ll stay until that’s done, then you need to get some rest.” 

Merlin hardly paid attention to him, looking down into the baby’s face. She had settled down and stopped crying. He loosened the carefully wrapped blanket to look at her. None of them moved for a moment as Merlin looked at the baby. 

“Hello,” Merlin whispered at the baby. She gave a little murmur and opened her eyes, looking up at Merlin. He smiled and gave a little sniff. “I can’t believe it.” 

Gwaine perched on the bed again, reaching up to put an arm around Merlin. 

“She looks perfect,” Gwaine said. 

George started to shuttle closer, the pieces of the shattered jug in his hands. He peered carefully at the baby. All of the omegas did, staring in awe at the perfect form cradled in Merlin's arms. Gaius continued to check Merlin's lower half. Merlin grimaced again, as he felt something else start to trickle out of him. 

"It's just the afterbirth Merlin," Gaius assured him, as he cleared up, getting Elyan to help him wrap up the soiled blankets. Daegal went off to hunt for some more blankets to remake the bed for Merlin. Elyan took the soiled linen away. Gaius finished his checks. 

"I'll make you up a tonic Merlin, to keep your strength up, and help the milk flow, but judging by the look of you, that's probably not an issue. The main thing to you need to do now is get settled and rest. The baby will need feeding, but I don't think you'll have any problems with that. I'll go and make up your tonic now, and come back and check on you." 

Merlin nodded, dragging his gaze from the baby he looked up at Gaius. 

"Thank you, Gaius." 

Gaius raised his eyebrows and reached over to pat Merlin's leg. 

"I think you did the work Merlin, we just helped." 

In the end the room cleared again, with the others tidying up and George trotting off to tell Arthur the news and assure the king that Merlin and the baby were fine. Gwaine settled back on the bed again, and looked down at the baby, now latched onto Merlin's left nipple, suckling gently. 

"That's the most amazing thing I have ever seen." 

"It doesn't feel it," Merlin said, keeping his voice low. "I don't think there is an inch of me that doesn't hurt." 

"Worth it though," Gwaine said, his voice wobbling a little. Merlin didn't look at him, not wanting to see what might be going on in Gwaine's mind, looking at something he couldn't ever have, but if the harsh words that Gaius had said to Arthur all those years ago were true, he could have successfully achieved. 

The conversation flitted through Gwaine's mind, the one he shouldn't have heard because the two men talking in a low tone thought he was sleeping, as Gaius ran through what had happened to Gwaine when he had lost part of himself. 

In the end, Gaius concluded to Arthur. 

"Considering his severe reaction to the remedy , I can assume that he would have been a successful breeder." 

Gaius' tone had been low, but had certainly held an accusation which Arthur clearly thought was justified. Gwaine blinked, and forced the darkening thoughts from his mind, instead he looked down at the baby and asked. 

"So, Merlin, what are you going to call her?"


	13. Chapter 13

Mordred sat up as Arthur came through the door, carefully shutting it behind him and he turned to look down at the omega chained on the floor. It wasn’t a comfortable position, although that was the point. Arthur didn’t want Mordred to be comfortable. 

The omega watched his moves carefully as the king picked up the chair from a corner of the room and moved it closer. He took another bite of the apple he was holding and Mordred’s mouth watered a little. Food and water had been very sparing over the last few days, to the point Mordred wondered if Arthur intended to starve him to death and just leave him to rot in the dank tower room. Seeing the expression on his face Arthur threw him the apple. Mordred scrabbled to catch it, his chains clinking as he moved. He just about got the apple in his hand, feeling the juices run into his palm. 

He licked his hand before biting into the apple, taking frantic bites as his stomach growled. Arthur merely sat and watched him, his conscience twinging occasionally but hardening as he remembered Merlin, and the fact that Merlin now had a vulnerable young charge to care for, and was therefore Arthur’s to protect. Mordred seemed to pay him no heed, all his attention focused on eating. As he reached the core, he then seemed to remember that Arthur was in the room with him. He glared up at the king, while still gnawing on the edges of the apple core. 

It lingered on the tip of Arthur’s tongue to tell Mordred about Merlin’s birth. But he didn’t need Mordred’s animosity strengthening against Merlin, Arthur would rather it was directed at him. Still, he couldn’t avoid the subject of Merlin when it came to this situation. 

Mordred stared at an impassive seeming Arthur. He still ached from his time in the dungeon, but Arthur hadn’t laid a hand on him since his move. Leon had taken full advantage of the fact he had been given the task of moving him, and he was the last alpha to have had him. Arthur’s ruling still remained, he had only been taken anally, but the indignity of the dungeon, of having common soldiers, rather than just the knights, using him, grated on Mordred’s pride. 

“I could try you for treason, and have you executed, although the crime is a little tenuous, I’m sure I could persuade the council that you intended to damage the King’s property.” 

“Why not just kill me?” Mordred growled. The apple’s juices had eased his throat, but not enough and the words seemed to grate as they came out. 

“Do you think I want to kill you?” Arthur asked angrily. “I didn’t think I needed to make a ruling that you omegas couldn’t kill one another. And what did you do it for?” 

Mordred glowered, but Arthur answered his own question. 

“Petty jealousy. Because I will breed him.” 

Mordred smirked, eyes taking on a malicious glitter. “I told him as much, that the moment that brat is out of him, you’ll fuck him with gusto.” 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed at the comment, causing Mordred to draw back slightly. Enraging Arthur was probably not wise. He had yet to touch Mordred in any way at all, but it was likely to happen at some point. Mordred watched warily as Arthur stood up and turned to the wall behind him, on which lay a variety of devices that Mordred had identified. Some of his thoughts were guesses but the darker parts of his mind could come to some disturbing conclusions. 

Picking up a whip Arthur turned to Mordred, who shifted nervously. 

"Do you care to repeat what you just said?"

"It's true though," Mordred snapped. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Of course I have every intention of having Merlin, and getting him pregnant again. Merlin isn't so idiotic as to not understand that, and of course if he carries my heir he will secure his place at court.

"However, you have clearly demonstrated that you have no place at my court." 

Before Mordred could answer Arthur had lashed out and caught Mordred across the back. He gave a scream of shock and pain. Arthur slashed him again for good measure, causing him to jerk in the chains. He pulled back to try and get away, but he could only go so far. He curled up as Arthur slammed the whip against his back again, Mordred gave a scream of pain. 

Arthur paused, looking down at the huddled omega. He backed up slightly, waiting for Mordred to get his breath back, before he struck out again. 

Mordred took four more blows across his backside before Arthur paused. He backed up and walked away from the omega, who remained hunched on the floor. His body flared with pain as he moved slowly, looking up at Arthur who had sat back on the chair, his point made for the moment. Mordred smirked to himself. Arthur didn’t really want to hurt him, he could be overly sentimental like that. 

He settled back against the wall, looking as weak as possible. 

“I will never allow you to return to the Harem, in fact, I don’t think I want you in this court at all. Or this kingdom.” 

Mordred stared at Arthur, listening intently. 

“However, I’m sure there might be someone else who can deal with you, and might want to take you.” 

Mordred snarled. Arthur’s expression hardened. 

“If you stay here, you’ll die, or stay in here forever,” Arthur said looking around. He examined the dank walls of the room for a moment, the moisture glistening on them, and the tiny sliver of light that came from the window high up in the bricks. It couldn’t be a pleasant thought. 

“This is probably not what Merlin expected,” Arthur mused. For a moment Mordred wasn’t sure if Arthur meant to talk out loud but then he looked down at Mordred, blue eyes staring steadily. “He must have heard stories of what might be happening to you in the dungeons, although he seemed to somehow forget that it would happen with my approval.”

Arthur paused for a moment, measuring up his words. 

“So, he begged me to take you out of there. I don’t think he realised what might happen instead, but even though you tried to kill him, and the baby, he still, for some reason, didn’t want you to suffer.”

Mordred gave a snort of sarcastic amusement, looking around the room he was in. Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

“I genuinely think that he thought he was doing something to help you. Needless to say, I didn’t correct him. It did make me realise I would have do deal with you one way or the other, and better sooner rather than later.” 

Mordred said nothing for a moment, his skin burning with pain. Arthur watched him steadily. 

"And what if he doesn't get pregnant. It could be your fault that none of us have done so beforehand. At least it could be dismissed as our fault, as males of our caste. Merlin's already proved what he can do. Are you going to do what the council suggested and let one of your knights discreetly use him in heat?"

Arthur's face flickered slightly, but he held himself together. 

"I am aware of what goes on, and what is said, in my court," he said coldly. "And no, I will not allow any of the knights to use any of my omegas that way." 

Mordred smirked. It faded as Arthur said. 

"However, you are no longer one of my omegas." 

"Arthur," Mordred wheedled. "Sire." 

"Are you going to attempt to justify nearly killing Merlin?"

"I was trying to protect you," Mordred said. 

"Or yourself," Arthur said. "Don't think that I'm not aware of some of the tricks you have pulled, to the others, mainly George and Daegal. Gwaine thought your behaviour was something I ought to know about, although he thought you would eventually settle down, not increase your malicious behaviour to attempted murder." 

Arthur's glare silenced Mordred's attempt to justify himself. 

"I'll order Sir Leon to have you fed and bathed. I suggest you show your gratitude for such treatment." 

"Sire," Mordred crawled forward. Arthur paused and turned, looking down at Mordred, waiting to see what he would say. 

“I didn’t…” 

Arthur glared at him. “You didn’t mean to…?” Arthur asked guessing the general gist of what Mordred was going to say. Mordred glared up at him. 

“You didn’t mean to try and kill Merlin, or you didn’t mean to get caught?” Arthur asked scathingly, before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Mordred heard the turn of the key in the lock and he was alone again. He yanked on the chains uselessly, there was no way he could pull himself free, he had spent days trying. 

Merlin had done him something of a service, getting him out of the dungeon, at least the guards no longer had access to him, and they had taken advantage of him while he was available. None of them had been rough but he had no way of stopping them. 

When Mordred had first arrived, Gwaine had been subjected to a spell in the dungeon, although only an afternoon, and he had come back smelling of sex and alphas. Elyan had fussed around him, and Daegal hadn't been entirely sure what to do. George had been busy with Arthur, but had returned to join in the fussing over Gwaine, helping him wash, and getting him settled into bed. George had snuggled into the bed with him, while Mordred had been given his first taste of being with Arthur. 

It wasn't as if he had never been around alphas, and had been intimate with three different alpha males previously. But there was something about Arthur's scent and his power that Mordred liked. He had managed to wangle his way in to be the one who spent most time with Arthur. When Merlin had arrived, Mordred hadn't thought much of him, but it had become clear that Arthur was interested in him. Mainly his breeding, Mordred had decided, since he didn't think Merlin's feeble personality was up to much. It had irritated him, seeing the omegas all fussing around him, and the alpha's interest in the breeding omega. Before Merlin, Mordred had been the one turning heads, and he hadn't liked the distraction Merlin had caused. 

He slowly sat up as he heard the key turn in the lock, he knew who was coming, and what he was going to have to do. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin? Are you all right?" Arthur asked, as he saw the omega in the corridor just beyond the Harem, walking up and down slowly. He paused and turned to look at Arthur, smiling as he saw him, and shifting the baby in his arms. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at the sight. 

"Yes, the baby likes it when I walk around." 

Arthur walked towards him, Merlin watched him, rocking the baby gently. 

"You could walk in the Harem." 

"I've been doing that for days. I'm only here, it's not far, and it's safe here, isn't it?"

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur said. "And you can walk anywhere in the castle. But it's only been a few days." 

"And I am still in pain," Merlin said. "But the omegas in the village were back working in the fields after a day or so." 

"You don't need to go that far Merlin," Arthur said with a smirk. Merlin smiled back but then they were both distracted as the baby stirred in Merlin's arms. Arthur moved closer, not wanting to crowd Merlin, but curiosity niggling at him. 

"Can I see her?" 

Merlin turned slightly, moving the blanket to let Arthur see. He moved closer to Merlin's side, looking down at the baby. She opened her eyes and stared up at Arthur. Merlin saw her take in the new scent. Arthur was the first alpha near her. Very gently Arthur reached out to stroke his finger over one tiny hand. By instinct the baby grabbed onto him, holding his finger tightly. Arthur was surprised by the strength in the little hand. 

"Merlin, she's beautiful," Arthur said, feeling slightly awed. 

"Don't sound so surprised!"

Arthur smiled, the little baby gurgled and responded to the gesture. 

"That's just wind," Merlin said. 

"She smiled at me," Arthur said proudly. 

"Aren't you the lucky one," Merlin said. "Gwaine got a present from the other end earlier." 

"Merlin, your baby is perfect, so don't ruin it with that information." 

"She is," Merlin said, staring at her, feeling a surge of affection which he had never expected to feel. He wasn't sure he would have able to deal with the baby when it came along. If he had still be in Ealdor then it would have been hard, he would have been on his own, having to work for her and himself, to survive. Here he had help at all hours of the day, and he had come out for a walk, sneaking out, to be on his own. For some reason, at this point, he didn't mind Arthur invading his space and time. 

Arthur wasn't demanding. He had demands of Merlin, but they would come later. For now, he just wanted to court him, to ensure that Merlin stayed on his side, and was happy to stay. There was just the dark issue of what he intended to do with Mordred, who had to still be in the castle somewhere, unless.....

Merlin brushed that thought violently from his mind. He didn't want to think of him just now. 

"What?" he turned and looked at Arthur, realising he hadn't been listening. 

Arthur sighed heavily. "Have you thought of a name? We can't just keep calling her 'she'." 

"No," Merlin said. "I thought... perhaps my mother's name..." 

"What was your mother's name?" 

"Hunith," Merlin said hesitantly. It clearly meant nothing to Arthur, as he didn't react, and Merlin's tensing shoulders relaxed again. 

"That's nice. Do you not want to name her after your mother?"

"Yes, but that's the past, not the future. I know people can reconcile them that way but..."

"I'd always name a daughter of my Igraine, after my mother, but I never knew her, so it's not part of the past for me, in that way." 

"I don't know. I've got to think of something."

"Well, yes, I don't suppose she minds at the moment." 

"I know but I have to name her." 

"Do you have any other names you like? You could look at the castle archive. Plenty of names there you could look at."

"I'm not sure, I can't. Something like.... Freya," Merlin said hesitantly. 

"That's nice," Arthur said. "Any others?"

Merlin actually liked Igraine, but there was no way he could use that name. He thought a little more. 

"Isabelle, maybe?" Merlin added.

"That's also nice," Arthur said. 

"I need to keep walking," Merlin said as the baby gave a cry. She released Arthur's finger and flailed her little fists. 

"Fine." 

Arthur walked with him as Merlin paced along the corridor, rocking the baby as he did so.

"Would you like to go out into the grounds, if you want to walk. I will stay with you... if you don't mind." 

"That would be nice, and no I don't mind. Everyone else seems to think it's unseemly for me to be wandering around." 

"Why?" Arthur asked waving his hand at a nearby guard, who obediently came trotting over, looking very serious. "Go to the Harem and inform Gwaine that Merlin has chosen to take a walk with me, and that he and the baby are fine." 

"Yes, Sire." 

The man went running off. Arthur guided Merlin down the stairs and out into the courtyard. 

"Thank you," Merlin said. 

"Whatever for?" Arthur asked. "We can watch the sunset from the parapet if you like." 

"Yes, and for not fussing." 

"Fussing over what?" 

Arthur paused as Merlin's walk slowed and he stared at Arthur in speculation. After a moment Merlin shook his head and with a shrug started walking again. 

"It doesn't matter." 

Arthur wasn't sure if it mattered or not but Merlin seemed happy so Arthur instead led Merlin out onto the grass covered parapet. The sun was burning a fiery red as it started to dip over the trees. In contrast to the severe red the trees darkened to almost black. 

"I always like to come out here," Arthur said. They had been silent as they walked through the castle, the little girl making gurgling noises that seemed to make it unnecessary for the two men to talk, plus from what Merlin had said Arthur got the feeling that not pressuring to talk was a good thing. 

"It is... beautiful." 

"You said that a little hesitantly," Arthur said. 

"I used to watch the sunset at home. I used to think that was beautiful." 

"I suppose a sunset is wherever you are," Arthur said. 

"Yes." Merlin put his face down to smell his daughter. 

"Do you miss home?" Arthur asked, somewhat hesitantly. Leon had brought Merlin to him, as a spoil of war, although Leon had scrupulously justified himself, saying that he had offered to take Merlin's family, and also been clear on Arthur's rule. Leon was loyal, but annoyingly literal on some occasions, and Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that Leon enjoyed Merlin's hesitation and reluctance; however, Arthur was now utilising that lack of scruples when dealing with Mordred. Leon had an omega on tap for the moment, and Arthur had been a little less literal with his rules. His Council had left him hints, so he had a chance to take them, at least under his own rules. 

"I don't know now," Merlin said, rocking the baby. She had settled against him, her face snuggled against his chest in what Arthur thought was an adorable fashion. The sunset was nice, but Merlin was better to look at. 

Merlin sighed heavily. "I could think about what it would be like, being free, but I'd have to work to look after us both and there were people that would think... They might have taken her, given my baby to someone more 'suitable'." 

"Why are you not suitable?" Arthur asked in outrage. 

"Because I'm alone, I don't have anyone to help me. Because I'm male and I can breed and.... there are a lot of things." 

"What about here?" 

"I have friends, and people that care." 

"Yes, you do Merlin. Has Gwen visited you?" 

"No," Merlin said. 

"She's made some clothes for the baby. I'm sure she was on her way to see you when I saw her yesterday." 

"I didn't see her," Merlin said crossly. 

"She probably didn't get into the Harem," Arthur said. "Do you want to go and see her? We can take a walk into the town." 

"I need to put the baby down first. I like Freya; I want to call her Freya."

"It's a nice name, hello Freya, I will now get on and sort your naming ceremony." 

"A what?" 

"A naming ceremony," Arthur said. 

"She doesn't need anything special," Merlin said. 

"It's not, every child born in the town has one. I'm doing two on the day of the equinox. The town's people bring their children and I announce their names and bless them as citizens of Camelot. I can bless Freya at the same time." 

"So not just, her, and me. I don't want to be treated specially." 

"Children are brought to the king all the time, any council session I can be asked to perform the ceremony. My father just did it as and when they appeared in the assembly. I wait for enough and do them all together and use the Great Hall. People are naming their children and... it seems special to me." 

"Yes, Arthur, I would like you to do that, for her, for Freya." 

"Fine, I'll name her then." 

Merlin held his baby close to him. "I think I already did that."


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin stepped away from Arthur as he finished their part in the naming ceremony. The two women from the town had gone ahead of him, which seemed to show that Arthur wasn't favouring him. Although Merlin had worried that leaving him and Freya until the end had significance, but Merlin also thought that asking to go in the middle would have just been pedantic. 

As he turned he ran straight into Leon, Lancelot and Percival. 

"Can we see the baby?" Percival asked eagerly. 

Merlin rolled his eyes but obligingly held out Freya for inspection. 

"Can I hold her?" Lancelot asked. Merlin blinked in surprise, but carefully shifted his grip to transfer Freya into Lancelot's arms. Freya gave a murmur as she was transferred, but she was getting used to the experience. Merlin kept his hand on her, as she stirred and inhaled the scent of three alphas. She had only known Arthur's previously. 

"Merlin, she's..." Lancelot couldn't seem to find a word. Percival stared at her, shuffling closer to Lancelot to get a better look. Leon politely stared but stayed a step back. Merlin ignored him, quite happy that Leon had taken some kind of hint to back away. It might have been because he had produced Freya, and there was a good chance he would produce with Arthur. The other alphas seemed to be treating him with respect, rather than trying to attract his attention to sleep with him. Merlin felt a slight shiver of concern. It was almost as if people had been assured it would happen before it had even been given a chance. 

Freya seemed to sense his sudden nerves as she gave a loud cry. Lancelot looked startled, and offered her back to Merlin. Before he could take her, Percival intervened, lifting the baby up gently to hold her against his chest. After a moment's sniffling the baby settled against him. He gently petted the baby's back. 

"How did you do that?!" Merlin asked in surprise. 

"I have a big family, I always worked wonders on my sister's children." 

"Goodness," Merlin said, looking at his happily settled baby. He felt quite reluctant to remove her from Percival's grasp, and Percival looked enormously pleased with himself. 

"So we can call on you every time she's unhappy," Gwaine said easing close to Merlin, grinning at the large knight carefully holding the little baby. Percival flushed slightly and he moved Freya gently so he could give her back to Merlin. Merlin took her, and Freya fussed for a moment, until she snuffled into Merlin's scent and settled down. 

"Merlin," Gwen said, easing into the group. 

"Hello, Gwen, thank you for the dress." 

"She looks so pretty!" Gwen smiled, reaching out to touch Freya's arm. The baby gurgled happily. 

"Yes, she does." 

"I have some mittens and a bonnet, for when the weather turns." 

"Gwen, it's spring."

"We might still have cold spells," Percival warned. Merlin grinned. 

"Stop fussing over my daughter, she will be fine."

"Merlin! Gwaine!" Arthur's voice announced, utterly possessive. The two omegas turned to look at him. 

"Yes, Sire." 

"Dinner, tonight?"

"Yes, my Lord, all of us?" Gwaine said, Arthur looked confused for a moment until Freya grizzled, and kicked out, freeing one leg from the confines of her dress and blanket. 

"Of course," Arthur said. "Merlin would you prefer the Harem or my chambers?" 

"Your chambers, I've been confined again for days," Merlin complained, glaring at Gwaine. "Anyone would think I was diseased."

"Gaius told you to be careful," Gwaine said. 

"I have been careful, I am the epitome of careful, but I am also bored." 

"Fine," Gwaine said raising his hands in surrender. "Why don't we just all go out for a picnic!" 

Merlin raised his eyebrows, then they went even higher as Arthur announced. 

"That's a good idea, if the weather is nice tomorrow, we'll do that!" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No, I think this spot over here," Arthur announced, heading a little further over towards the edge of the rise. George trotted behind him hefting the picnic basket from the previous spot Arthur had designated. Elyan gave a little smirk, Merlin glowered. 

"Here will do, put that down George!" 

The omega looked startled but did exactly as he was told, heading off towards the cart to get some more equipment. 

"Here is fine," Merlin told Arthur. "Stop teasing him!"

"Perfect place Merlin, right near an ants nest," Arthur said, nodding to the small hillock just to Merlin's left. Merlin turned and glanced down, regarding it for a moment before he shifted Freya to one arm and he reached down to pick up the picnic basket, glaring at Arthur who had moved forward to take the basket off him. Arthur stepped back to let Merlin pass him. 

"Fine, over here then," Merlin said, placing the basket down. Arthur shrugged. George trotted past him carrying a blanket and some cushions. Elyan went to help as George unfolded the blanket and they spread it out. Merlin knelt down and very carefully laid Freya down on the blanket. The little girl gurgled and waved her arms and legs. Merlin put a couple of cushions around her, before opening the basket and he carefully started to extract the food. George went back for more cushions. Arthur settled himself down on the blanket, reaching out to let Freya grasp on one of his fingers. 

"Don't strain yourself there, Sire." 

"Thank you Merlin." 

Merlin rolled his eyes, and continued setting up. Gwaine helped George extract the rest of the cushions and blankets and Daegal brought the second basket of food. They all settled down onto the blankets, Gwaine sprawling out on Merlin's far side, turning to look around at the scenery. 

Daegal and Elyan started on the food, while George offered Arthur some chicken. 

"Thank you George." 

"George, he's within reach of it, this is a picnic, get your own food," Merlin ordered him. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because it's a picnic."

"So I have to get my own food?" Arthur asked nibbling at the piece of chicken.

"Yes," Merlin ordered him. Arthur looked baffled and George offered him some sausages. 

"Thank you George."

Merlin rolled his eyes and took another of the sausages off George. He turned to looked down at Freya while he ate, she flailed her limbs, her chubby hands clenching and unclenching. Merlin tickled her foot, causing her to gurgle in delight. Arthur turned and nodded at the guards, who very carefully retreated. They were close enough to Camelot that they were likely to be safe, but the men would take up strategic positions around the picnic site, at a discreet distance. 

Merlin didn't notice them go, although the rest of the omegas did. Daegal flopped down next to Elyan, snuggling close to him and offering him a sliver of apple. Elyan leant over to eat it from Deagal's fingers. The giggle made Merlin look up, frowning at the antics. Arthur watched, and George gave up serving food to Arthur and slowly snuggled against him instead. Arthur put his arm around George and nuzzled his neck causing George to laugh. Gwaine looked around, realising the guards had retreated. He pulled is sword free and stabbed the tip down into the earth so the weapon was to hand if he needed it. Arthur watched him carefully, assessing the dark circles under his eyes and sallow look on his face. Gwaine had still been out training, but not in a healthy way. If he knew it would do any good, Arthur would have handed him to an alpha for a few days, but Gwaine had already tried that remedy himself and it had done nothing to help. It was probably, Arthur thought, down to him. Although this was hardly the place to be doing anything about it. Instead he decided to order Gwaine to his chambers when they returned and probably keep him there for the foreseeable future. 

Freya gave a sharp cry, waving her limbs and Merlin reached for her, picking his daughter up and hugging her gently. Gwaine sat up, curling himself around Merlin to look down at the little girl. Freya fussed for a moment and then settled, although her head turned, her mouth searching for Merlin's nipple. He could feel milk already starting to leak from him in response to her. 

He felt very conscious of Arthur watching him with interest as he unfastened his shirt to let her feed. On hearing Merlin complain about the issue Gwen had swiftly adapted an omega shirt for him, loosening it where Merlin didn't want it to touch, but keeping the low ties on the chest so Merlin could unfasten it and feed Freya with a minimum of fuss. Gwaine reached over to grab one of the serviettes that George had laid out and he unfolded it to protect Merlin's modesty, glaring over at Arthur as he did so. Arthur raised his eyebrows, but relaxed back and went back to stroking George's hair, letting the omega curl up against him. Arthur picked up some slivers of cold meat and fed them to George who lapped them up eagerly. 

Merlin watched curiously, while Freya suckled on him. A sensation which made him uncomfortable but also aroused him. Although Merlin did surmise that his discomfort came from his slight arousal. He had never felt anything like it before. Beyond that he had to admit he had never felt any of the feelings he had now for Freya, and for the people around him. 

It had been a dramatic shift in perspective. If his mother had still been alive, if the war hadn't started, he might have been safely tucked up in his village, a village of people that had been wary of him, ostracised him slightly, watched him warily and might have even considered taking his child away from him. He had assumed that Arthur might do the same, but as Gwaine had told him, it clearly hadn't crossed Arthur's mind. 

Over the course of the last few weeks he had entered a community, an odd one, but a community none the less. If he wanted to be mulishly obstinate he could make himself unhappy by telling himself it was not his choice, and therefore he had to hate it. Leon had made the journey uncomfortable and unnerving, which had done nothing to help Merlin's early perceptions. 

Now he looked at it with a slightly different perspective. The people around him accepted what he was. They were the same, and they had taken him into their group. Even Arthur, who collected them, and kept them for himself, accepted them. He liked them. 

There was only one darkening cloud hanging over Merlin. More than one, he thought to himself as he watched his daughter suckling on him, wholly dependant on him for her safety and wellbeing. 

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked, shifting the napkin so he could cuddle Merlin, as he realised Merlin's eyes were filled with tears. 

The rest of them reacted instantly. Elyan and Daegal detached from each other and crawled forward to sit around Merlin. George rolled and did the same, pouring some wine as he did so to offer to Merlin. Arthur sat up and waited. 

Merlin sniffled, took a sip of the wine as George offered it, and let Gwaine dab at his face with the napkin. It exposed Freya still feeding, and Arthur watched her, oddly oblivious to her father's distress until he moved slightly and she lost her grip on Merlin's nipple. She gave a cry, and the omega's turned their attention. Merlin was frozen for a second, until a pair of competent hands took her from him. 

"Let me," Arthur said, settling the baby against him, rocking her gently. Freya whined, and started to cry. Arthur gently brushed the downy hair on her head, dark like Merlin's, and cuddled her gently. 

"Don't get upset. You'll upset your daddy if you do." Arthur put his head down and sniffed at Freya, picking out scents. Her own scent, babyish and neutral, but also Merlin's overlying scent, and Gwaine's was also strongly laid into the little girl. Arthur looked up and moved forward, Elyan obligingly vacated his place by Merlin, and let Arthur settle next to him. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, still gently rocking Freya. Scenting her father, and food, she turned her head, whining for him. Arthur continued rocking her but she whined again, clearly seeking Merlin. Merlin automatically reached for her, and Arthur passed her over again, moving the material of Merlin's shirt so Freya could latch on again. She did so competently, her little hand curling into a fist as she concentrated on feeding. It was probably one of the few things she thought about, over the last few days. Food would be paramount. Merlin himself, other than his scent, might be irrelevant, other than the fact he identified himself as the food source. The comfort and feelings would come later, Arthur thought. 

"I'm fine," Merlin said, freezing out any further investigation by any of them. Arthur gently wound his hand into his hair, as he did with all of his omegas, stroking gently. Merlin sighed and slumped against him. Freya finished feeding, but remained snuggled against Merlin, enjoying the benefit of his body heat. Merlin hugged her gently, while Arthur pulled the material of Merlin's shirt back over his exposed chest. 

Merlin sat there for a moment, adjusting his grip on Freya, staying silent, his eyes refusing to focus on anyone, and lost to whatever he was thinking about. 

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked. 

"Nothing, I'm just... it's all just happened so quickly, and now I have Freya to look after." 

"And you have help," Arthur said, looking around at the group of omegas, tightly clustered together. 

"I know. It's just. I miss my mother," Merlin said. Gwaine reached out and wrapped his arms around Merlin, and Merlin automatically leant against him, trusting Gwaine. Arthur felt a twinge of possessive jealousy, but he kept it firmly under control. 

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked gently. 

"She... in my heat... I don't remember that well, but she tried to stop the alphas from getting to me. No one in the village helped her." 

Arthur said nothing. He was an alpha, he knew what could happen if they didn't bother to exercise any self control around omegas. 

"When I... came out of heat... she..." Merlin couldn't really put it into words. He hadn't really wanted to, he didn't really want to talk about it now, but the sudden emotions and thoughts had overwhelmed him. It was Arthur that seemed to sense that, as he cut any questions the other might have asked. 

"We should take a slow walk back to the citadel," he mused. "It's a nice afternoon, I can carry Freya." 

"I can manage her."

Arthur gave Merlin a look of infinite patience. "I know you can manage her. I would like to." 

"Let's finish lunch first," Elyan said. "Merlin's hardly eaten anything." 

"I'm not hungry," Merlin said. "And I'm fine." 

And he felt so a while later as they strolled through the trees, Arthur carrying a sleeping Freya in his arms. Food had been carefully foisted onto him, in small portions so Merlin hadn't been entirely aware of how much he had eaten. Merlin stayed close to Arthur as they walked, so he could look at his daughter as she slept comfortably in Arthur's arms. 

"This is nice," Arthur said. 

"Are you all right carrying her, I can take over for a bit." 

It was a little difficult, Arthur thought to himself. She felt quite heavy after a while, and his arms ached from staying still as he held her against her chest. However, he was not about to tell Merlin that, or any of them. He was the alpha, and he felt quite a surge of protective responsibility as Freya slept against him. 

"No, I don't want to disturb her," Arthur said. Merlin looked at his tiny daughter, and then looked behind him at the other omegas who trailed behind, lingering back slightly. Elyan and Daegal were strolling along, looking around at the flowers and wildlife, with George listening to their chatter. Gwaine followed behind them, watching them all carefully. Merlin smiled at him and Gwaine grinned, looking at little more relaxed than he had in a while. Arthur watched, the jealousy, naturally, simmered, as it always would, when his omega became distracted away from him. But Arthur could hardly complain about his group of omegas being close to each other. 

Merlin turned back to Arthur, looking at the king, carefully carrying his burden and they slowly carried on walking. 

"Thank you." 

"I don't mind," Arthur said looking down at the top of Freya's head. 

"No," Merlin said, slightly sharply. "I mean... Mordred's not in the dungeon any more." 

"No, he's not," Arthur said, a wary edge creeping into his voice. 

"Is he...?"

"He's alive," Arthur said. "And not mistreated, but I have no intention of letting him anywhere near you... or anyone else in the castle for that matter." 

"What are you going to do with him?" 

"I have the right to have him tried for treason." 

"He didn't attack you." 

Arthur shrugged. "I could have worked around it. But I don't want to have to do that, but he can't stay in Camelot."

 

"Where could he go?" 

Arthur wasn't sure what he could say to that. However, as distraction came as he heard the sound of a horse approaching at speed. Gwaine pulled his sword, closing the distance between himself and Arthur. The guards who had politely been hanging back moved from the shadows to get close to Arthur. Merlin reached out and took Freya from Arthur's arms. The baby stirred a little but Merlin gently rocked her as the rider slowed down. 

Leon pulled the horse to a halt, sliding off the animal as it was still walking. He had clearly ridden hard, the animal sweating and lathered and Leon was coated in dust. 

"Sire." 

"Sir Leon?" 

"There has been movement on the southern border Sire. It looks as if the Saxon's might be pushing upwards." 

"Get the troops ready, you'll need to gather the knights. Be ready to set off at dawn." 

Leon nodded. "Yes My Lord." 

"Bring me my horse!" Arthur yelled to one of the soldiers, who was already walking the animal forward. Arthur turned to Gwaine. 

"The soldiers will stay with you, take your time walking back. I probably won't be able to join you for dinner." 

"Fine," Gwaine said. 

"Is everything all right?" Merlin asked, sounding nervous as he gently cradled Freya. Arthur reached out to gently cup his cheek, he smiled at him and something in Merlin stirred with the thought that perhaps something was certainly all right. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He watched the army ride out the next morning. It was impressive, the sight of Camelot's fighting force, all moving together. Although Merlin felt some apprehension about Leon, Lancelot and Percival all riding out, which confused him, considering how nervous he tended to feel around alphas. 

But what disturbed him the most was the cart that Leon seemed interested in, with a large wooden box secured on the back. There were slits in the wood, although Merlin couldn't seem to see the reason for them. Leon, however, seemed determined to stay close to it, which hinted at it's importance.

Merlin felt a shudder down his spine as the cart pulled away. He turned away, trying to shake off the feeling of malevolent eyes on him, but it stayed with him for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gentlemen," Arthur said, strolling into the Harem. Elyan lay back on the window seat, his skin slightly clammy with sweat. Arthur turned to look at him and his nostrils flared, eyes dilating dramatically. The other omegas stirred nervously as Arthur's scent increased. Merlin watched from the cushions on the far side of the room. Freya slept close by, having been fed and settled by Merlin. 

Arthur strode across the room to Elyan, who lay back, watching Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur reached down to run his hand over Elyan's skin, pressing his hand into his neck. Elyan lay back, his legs splaying and body going compliant under Arthur's touch. Arthur leant down to inhale his scent, pressing his face into Elyan's neck. Then his sniffed along his jaw and then pressed his lips onto Elyan's kissing him deeply. 

Elyan's arms wound around Arthur's neck and as he pulled out of the kiss he panted in need, trying to pull Arthur back towards him. He snarled as Arthur pulled away, trying to get him onto his feet. 

"Up, get to the bedroom and I will deal with you." 

The words, and the stern tone of voice, roused Elyan. He let Arthur pull him up, and Elyan again wrapped around Arthur like a limpet, his hips moving as he rubbed against him. Arthur smacked his backside, which caused Elyan to moan and rub harder. Rolling his eyes Arthur drew Elyan across the room. He glanced at Merlin and gave a reassuring smile. Merlin smiled back and Elyan nipped Arthur's earlobe, and Arthur growled in response. 

As Arthur dragged him from the room Daegal followed along, his erection obvious. George and Gwaine didn't turn a hair at the antics, or the fact that Daegal clearly intended to join in the action. George looked at them slightly longingly. Gwaine patted his head. 

"Go on, if you want to." 

George clearly did as he got up and followed. Merlin watched them all go. 

"Arthur's going to be busy," Gwaine said. 

"Elyan's in heat."

"Yes, Merlin he is," Gwaine answered, "But it's always fun to join in with a rampant alpha. Although, your opinion of that is a little different."

Merlin bit his lip. "Yes." 

"Is that why you are wary of the alphas, and us." 

Merlin didn't answer and they both turned there heads as there was a shriek and then a giggle from somewhere beyond the lounge area. 

"I suppose. The only thing I was used to was fear and hiding and now.." 

"Now you don't have to," Gwaine said. He got up and went over to Merlin, settling on the cushions with him and wrapping his arms around Merlin. Merlin snuggled against him, and Gwaine's arms tightened. 

"I know but... we're still... freaks." 

"Who said that?" 

"I used to hear it all the time, and that's what we are, to the court, but not..." 

Gwaine lazed back. "Not Arthur. It's nice to be wanted." 

"I suppose." 

"And male omegas are so normal here now. Why do you think Bayard brought George here. He wasn't just a 'present', he could be delivered to a safe place." 

Or an unsafe place, Merlin thought to himself, as his mind returned to the dark wooden box on the back of a cart. But he saw Gwaine's point. Arthur wanted and liked male omegas. Merlin knew what it was like to be vilified. In Camelot that didn't happen. Here he was one of the king's omegas. Here his daughter was safe. or at least as safe as she could ever be. And Merlin could protect her, and everyone else, if it came to it. His magic was able to protect those close to him, if he was aware of it. He bit his lip and Gwaine held on tighter. There were giggles and a yelp from down the corridor. 

"Come on, they'll be busy for a day or so. I can have time with you and Freya." 

"Do you have heats?" Merlin asked. Gwaine stared. 

"Sorry, that was rude," Merlin added his face flushing red, and feeling horribly uncomfortable. Gwaine now, however, could hit the nail rather directly on the head. 

"Are you worried about your next heat?" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur lay under a sea of arms and legs. Elyan had curled himself tightly around him. George lay on Arthur's other side, and Daegal sprawled beyond him. The pair of them had given Elyan priority, and had helped Arthur in relieving his tension. In fact, one of the best sights Arthur had witnessed that evening had been Daegal with his head between Elyan's legs while George kissed him passionately. In the end Arthur had arranged them so he could fuck Elyan while the two omegas continued to handle him. 

As he moved Elyan clung harder, grinding his erection against Arthur's thigh, and as he started to clamber on top of him. Arthur shifted sideways, and George, still sleeping stirred with a grunt but settled swiftly. Arthur put his hands under Elyan's backside to steady him as the omega impaled himself on Arthur's cock, allowing him to slide into the hole that male omegas had, and Arthur refused to let any other alpha enter. He wasn't risking a pregnancy that might not be him. Elyan settled himself on Arthur's cock giving a murmur of satisfaction as he got comfortable. He rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders and slowly sat back, easing himself up on Arthur's cock, and then sliding back down. 

Arthur exhaled heavily as Elyan slid down and then slowly started to work a steady rhythm. Holding his hips Arthur steadied him but let Elyan dictate the pace. The omega rode him enthusiastically, causing George to stir and snuggle closer to Arthur. Elyan snarled and as he dropped down onto Arthur's cock he angled his leg to nudge George hard. 

"Oi!" Arthur snapped. "You are going to get a spanking." 

Elyan growled, his eyes darkening as he started to move more enthusiastically, slamming himself down onto Arthur's cock. Arthur took hold of his hips more firmly, keeping control of Elyan but letting him still dictate what was happening. Arthur watched him, enjoying the sight. George had woken up and was watching Elyan as well. His hand slid along Elyan's leg to his erect cock. Elyan growled as George gently took hold of him, but the sound was an invite rather than a warning.

Taking the hint, George obligingly started to rub Elyan's cock, moving his hand in time with Elyan's movement on Arthur. Elyan arched his back, whimpering as he rode Arthur, until a few moments later he tensed. Arthur gasped as he felt Elyan's muscles clamp around his cock and he spurted up into him. The thought was increasingly paramount in his mind, but it blossomed now as he considered getting one of his omega's pregnant. 

The more Arthur thought of it the more he was increasingly convinced that Merlin would be the one. He had regularly fucked his omegas, but nothing had happened, except what had happened to Gwaine. Arthur, especially now, had been convinced that Gwaine had been impregnated by him, which was why the reaction had been so severe.

Which would also mean that Arthur was capable, and maybe the other males just simply did not have the means. The council had hinted at him allowing a trusted knight to discreetly try his hand at one of them, but Arthur couldn't stomach that. He knew the omegas needed more sex than he could physically give them now, having six of them; five he correctly hurriedly, one had gone from the Harem, but it was still too many for him to manage alone. They had each other, but they also wanted alphas. Arthur trusted his knights to deal with any needs beyond what he could give, but it was something the omegas never abused either. 

Elyan suddenly relaxed and slumped. Arthur expertly caught him, lowering him down onto the bed. At the same time, George vacated the space, easing over Daegal to head to the wash stand. Pouring some water into the bowl he dampened a cloth and came back over to the bed. 

"I want eggs for breakfast," Elyan murmured. Daegal snorted and sat up. 

"I'll go then." 

"Gwaine can go," Arthur said. Then he raised his voice. "Gwaine!"

It took a moment and Arthur thought he was going to have to shout again, when Gwaine opened the door and looked in. 

"Elyan wants eggs for breakfast, and we want sausages," Arthur said. 

"And cheese," Elyan added. 

"We'll go and get something," Gwaine said, glancing back as he heard Freya crying. Arthur lifted his head, the omegas turned, even Elyan bothered to open his eyes. 

"Merlin and Freya are fine, she's just woken and is a little hungry," Gwaine told them. "We'll sort some food. Carry on," Gwaine said blithely before disappearing again. 

"That's breakfast sorted then," Arthur said. 

"Not quite," Daegal offered, slithering over Elyan's legs to sprawl between Arthur's. Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

"Hey!" Elyan objected. George clambered back onto the bed next to Elyan and wiped the cloth of cold water around his throat and shoulders. Elyan settled back, stretching his arms over his head. 

"Lower," he ordered as George's hand moved over his stomach. With a smirk George obliged and Elyan yelped as the cold cloth ran over his genitals. George relentlessly carried on, ignoring all of Elyan's protests and wriggles, not that he really tried to stop George in the first place. Arthur watched them, and then shifted Daegal into a better position and the omega's head lowered and he started to lick around Arthur's balls moving up to the base of his cock. Arthur huffed and moved his hips. Daegal lurched back.

"Stop it," he said before going back to lick at Arthur. With a grunt Arthur settled down, trying to stay still and allow Daegal to do the work he needed to do, getting Arthur ready again for Elyan, who George was steadily working on. In the end Arthur sat up, lifted Daegal out of the way and moved George to one side. Elyan spread his legs, displaying his leaking hole. Arthur watched the muscles contract, tightening it up before it relaxed again and a small trail of shiny liquid started to trickle out. Arthur put his finger to the delicate flesh, carefully lifting up a droplet and brushing the sensitive skin. Elyan whined and lurched. Arthur licked the sliver of fluid and then slid his finger into Elyan. The omega lifted his left leg and slid his heel over Arthur's shoulder, trying to pull him down. 

"All right," Arthur said dropping his hips and sliding neatly into Elyan. There was no difficulty in entering him, he was slick and tight, utterly inviting. Arthur thrust again, Elyan whined and lifted his hips in response. George and Daegal looked at each other over Arthur's back and both of them slithered to the end of the bed, clambering down over the linen chest onto the rug. As they landed George planted a sloppy kiss on Daegal. 

Above them on the bed Elyan gave a moan as Arthur's thrusts and the pair of them organised themselves. Daegal got George on his back and then arranged himself carefully on top so his face was perfectly positioned over George's groin. He felt George's hands on his hips, shifting him into position and then drew him down. Daegal felt George's mouth on his cock, and he took George's into his own. 

That was how Merlin and Gwaine found them all, Arthur slumped on Elyan and Daegal and George on the floor. 

"Room for two more?" Gwaine asked. "And breakfast." 

Daegal said something that Gwaine couldn't interpret around George's cock. Gwaine sighed heavily. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, finish off the pair of you." 

Arthur eased himself out of Elyan and slowly righted himself. He wavered a little as he knelt back and Merlin darted forward to steady him as Gwaine got the tray put down on table and went to take over from Merlin. 

"Go and be with Freya," Gwaine said. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's a cycle, the hormones won't only set an alpha off, it causes the other omegas to react. They might not have full heats, but we will have mild reactions, you might too, and worst than most if you have only had one heat previously." 

"I had heats before then." 

"But not for a few months," Gwaine added. "It might affect you. Go to Arthur's chambers if you want to get away." 

"Are you going to join in?" Merlin asked, slightly incredulously. Arthur growled and turned to sniff Merlin. 

"You smell nice," Arthur commented. 

"So you've told me before," Merlin said. 

"Well, you do," Arthur said. "You all smell nice."

Elyan growled and grabbed Arthur, biting him hard on the arm. Arthur hissed but let him. 

"Merlin, back off," Arthur said. Merlin did turning away to put the jugs of water and wine he was carrying on the table. Elyan worried at Arthur's arm slightly and Arthur turned and snarled down at him. At the end of the bed George and Daegal roused from their post-orgasm stupor to realise something was occurring close by. 

"What did I do?" Merlin asked. 

"Nothing," Gwaine said. "You are calmer than most at the moment because your needs are fed. We have been without a few of the knights for a few days and a heat always sets omegas off, like a chain reaction." 

"I need to make sure Freya, I don't want her to leave the Harem." 

"Ask Gwen and Gaius to come if you want to join us. The guards know how to manage the door, if they need further instruction you can deal with it."

"But I can't..." 

"Yes you can. If you don't want to be here, go to Arthur's chambers. You'll have the alpha smell but none of the rest of us. I like joining in Merlin, you don't have to." 

"But I should... do you think... because I'm going to have to one of these days." 

"We're not demons Merlin, none of us, we just live the best way we can, with the people we can, and of all of us, I came off worse, but I love Arthur."

And by the fact that the sentence went no further Merlin took Gwaine at his word. He looked at them all for a minute before backing off. There was no way he felt ready for something like this, although for the others it was utterly normal. 

Scurrying out of the door, Merlin closed it behind him and headed into his own room. Freya lay in the sleeping basket, grizzling at his absence. He had just fed her, so she really had nothing to moan about, other than the fact she liked attention. 

"Come on then," Merlin said gently. He picked her up. "Let's go for a walk." 

As he left the Harem one of the guards on the door started to follow behind him. It wasn't unusual for them to do so, if nothing else, they could scent the hormones in the Harem. 

"Gaius!" Merlin bellowed as he saw the old man making his way across the courtyard, carrying a basket. The old man paused, smiling as he saw Merlin, carrying Freya in his arms. Knights and soldiers moved out of Merlin's way, looking at him with interest. Freya drooled on his shoulder. 

"Merlin, how are you My Boy?" 

"It's a bit heated in there. Are you busy, do you need any help with anything?" 

"I was going into town to shop and I was looking for someone to help me collect some herbs." 

"I can do that," Merlin said. "I'd like to do something." 

"Are there enough guards on the Harem?" Gaius asked the guard tailing Merlin. 

"I believe so." 

"Make sure," Gaius ordered him. "Meet us at my chambers. We'll wait for you." 

"Do we have to?" Merlin asked. 

"They are all in heat, away from them you won't react, but you smell of them and you are one of Arthur's omegas. Yes, we do. If the knights were here you could choose one of them. A guard will do, plus, you'll need both hands, I might have just the thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where the next chapter will focus on. Let me know, it might make it easier for me to write.....


	16. Chapter 16

Gwaine groaned as he slid into George, who lay sprawled face down on the floor. On the bed Elyan lay exhausted, his wrists bound and shackled to the headboard. Daegal rode Arthur with great enthusiasm. Arthur grunted as he felt himself tense and Daegal clenched his thighs on Arthur's side, turning the grunt into a gasp. Daegal lurched back, only prevented from toppling by Arthur's hands on his waist and he felt the splash as Daegal spurted on his torso. As the omega slumped Arthur let him drop on top of him. Daegal sprawled on him, listening to the sounds of Gwaine and George still at it. 

Arthur wrinkled his nose as the scent of sex and unwashed bodies hit him. He didn't mind the smell of sex, but it was getting a little overwhelming. Looking around for help he didn't think he was likely to get any from the omegas. 

"Merlin!" he yelled as he got up, presuming that the other omega was in the harem. There was no reply after a few minutes. Arthur frowned, his mind vaguely recalling Gwaine saying to Merlin that he could retreat to Arthur's rooms if the scent became too much, which it might have. However, someone had entered at some point, as fresh water jugs were on the stands and the fruit has been refreshed recently. 

In the end Arthur decided it was simpler to do what he wanted himself. Easing Daegal off him, letting him sprawl next to Elyan Arthur sat up taking his time getting on his feet, knowing he would be unsteady after two days of sex. He got as far as the window, lowering himself onto the seat and fumbling with the latch. It eventually slid open and the cool breeze rushed into the room, smelling crisp and almost sweet in contrast. 

"Arthur?" 

Arthur's head spun round, and he slid off the seat, bumping ungracefully to the floor. Merlin smirked and went over to help Arthur up. He was almost halfway there as Merlin grabbed his arm and he staggered, until Merlin tightened his grip and made sure Arthur's stayed where he was. 

"Are you all right Arthur?" 

"I'd like a change of air, it's a bit much in here." 

"Come on, I've just tided the main space, you can sit there."

Merlin huffed as Arthur turned to sniff at him, burying his face into Merlin's neck.

"I smell nice, I know, although Freya was sick on me earlier," Merlin pointed out. 

The information didn't make Arthur recoil. Instead he sniffed harder. 

"Still nice," he informed Merlin. Then they both lurched sideways as Arthur's hand caught on the sling around Merlin's neck and he pulled Merlin down. 

"Careful Arthur!" Merlin snapped, recovering. Arthur's hand carefully fondled the material. 

"What is it?"

"Something Gaius gave me," Merlin said, which answered the question but told Arthur nothing. Instead he got him into the tidy lounge area and dropped Arthur onto the window seat. Arthur sprawled and watched as Merlin leant over to open the windows to let the cool morning air in. It would heat up soon enough, the early summer days had been quite pleasant recently. 

"What did Gaius give you then?" Arthur asked. 

"I'll get you some water to clean up with, stay there, I have just tided in here," Merlin said, looking for the bucket. He picked up the baby who had been lying on a sofa and arranged her gently to fit into the sling, and tuck her snugly to his chest. Freya who had become used to the handling over the last few days, stirred for a moment and then settled against Merlin. It had taken him a little while to get her used to it, instead of him having his arms around her. Still he had a few days of peace, and patient work to get her familiar with it. 

Arthur watched the whole procedure with interest. 

"That's clever," Arthur said. 

"I went shopping with Gaius," Merlin said. "Having both hands was useful. I helped him a little making potions and stuff." 

"You didn't go alone?"

"I had a guard, and no doubt one of them outside will follow me to the well while I get some water. You need to wash," Merlin informed him. Picking up the bucket he headed out for the door, Freya snuffled into his chest and Merlin used his free hand to gently stroke her downy hair. As he passed out of the door one of the guards discreetly got up from where three of them sat playing dice and followed Merlin. Merlin didn't pay him much attention, other than to give him a vague smile. He knew a few of them by name, but they didn't seem to behave the same as the knights.

Merlin supposed it was slightly different. The knights, obviously, had a higher status than general guards, and most of the guards were betas, who did react but with less enthusiasm. In Merlin's experience betas were more likely to kill him than fuck him. At least here the rules kept them in check, and most of them didn't have much of opinion, they just did their job. 

As he reached the well he put the bucket down and started to wind the rope to drop the pail. Freya fussed at the movement. Merlin soothed her again, and then jumped as the guard stepped forward to wind the rope back up. Merlin blinked in surprised. 

"I'll do it," the guard said, then Merlin realised he wasn't entirely talking to him, but one of the other guards, a larger, burly man, who Merlin knew was an alpha, had moved forward with the clear intention of taking over. Merlin glared at him. 

"And I'm sure you've got better things to do that keep an eye on some freaks," Merlin pointed out to him. The man scowled as Merlin turned the words back on him, that he had heard him say once. Merlin stood his ground, gently stroking Freya's head. The beta guard watched warily as he lifted the pail and poured the water into the bucket, before picking it up. 

"I can carry it," Merlin said. 

"It's fine," the guard said. "Be careful talking to him like that. Alpha's don't like it." 

"No one likes it," Merlin said. "I felt better when the knights were here." He looked around warily, as they crossed the square. 

"They do help keep a little more order. With them gone a few of the guards think that the omegas are easy prey. That's why Sir Leon adjusts the guard rota." 

"Does he?"

"Yes, so more betas guard the Harem, rather than the alpha guards. They always say because the knights don't want alpha guards getting involved but...."

"But there are other reasons." 

The guard shrugged. "Sir Leon is precious about his status with the king's omegas but you are the King's Harem, it is reasonable to say you should only be touched by the nobility." 

"I'm not nobility so I don't see why?"

"But the nobles are raised to treat their omegas a certain way," the guard said. "It's harder for people without that protection. My daughter is an omega."

"How old is she?" Merlin asked, slightly alarmed. 

"Twelve. No one would touch her in Camelot. If they did they would answer to the king. He takes all such instances seriously. His father did the same." 

"He wasn't kind to everyone." 

"No, but no king can be. Arthur is too kind sometimes, he thinks that all people have good intentions. He shouldn't trust people like he does." 

Merlin said nothing, musing on that point. Arthur did like to hear all the angles of an issue and could easily be swayed, Merlin thought as he considered it. 

"Maybe not," Merlin mused. They had reached the Harem so he took the bucket off the guard. "Sorry, what was your name." 

"Lucian," the guard said, looking surprised. 

"Thank you," Merlin said, determined to remember him, and his words. Then he went into the Harem. "Arthur!" 

Arthur had moved from the window seat and now sprawled naked on the cushions. He looked up at Merlin through lazy, dilated eyes. 

"What? I think I made a mess on the window seat." 

"That's no excuse for putting your dirty self all over where I've tided. Get up! Come on! I'm carrying a child here!"

Arthur slowly got up, allowing himself to be pushed into the corridor and Merlin shoved Arthur into his room. Arthur sprawled on the bed pushing his face into the pillow. The sheets were cool, and although traces of Merlin's scent lingered it wasn't overpowering. 

"Have you been in my rooms?" 

"Yes, the last two nights."

"Not here," Arthur asked, causing Merlin to frown. He carefully lifted Freya from the sling and laid her on the bed, near Arthur. She gurgled happily, and turned her head in the direction of the strong scent. Arthur put his hand out, letting her tiny fingers grab onto his, and she flailed her chubby legs as she played. 

"No, I just said, I stayed in your rooms." 

Arthur nodded trying to retract his foot as Merlin started down there, wiping over Arthur's sole, before trying to wash between his toes. 

"Behave," Merlin snapped. He took hold of Arthur's ankle and moved up to his leg, washing him up to his knee, then he dropped that leg and went to Arthur's other foot. 

Occasionally Arthur jumped when Merlin appeared to hit a sensitive spot, but for the most part the alpha remained compliant as Merlin washed him down. Arthur giggled as Merlin washed his backside; Merlin paid him no attention. He just moved up over Arthur's back, up to his neck, scrubbing thoroughly. 

"Turn over," Merlin ordered. Arthur flopped over, and Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's erection. Arthur grinned at him. 

"That definitely needs a good wash." 

"It looks a bit sore," Merlin said, carefully bathing around Arthur cock and balls. Arthur did shift about slightly as he did so. 

"I have spent two days regularly fucking omegas," Arthur pointed out. Merlin winced a little at the crudeness of the comment, and he knew he shouldn't. It was a normal way of life for the rest of the Harem. Merlin didn't comment, instead he carried on washing. Freya murmured and jammed her fist into her mouth, her eyes flickering closed as she settled to sleep. Arthur's eyes drifted from her to Merlin, eyeing his chest. Merlin started to feel very conscious of the fact that his nipples were dribbling milk. Normally it calmed after Freya had fed. 

"Are you starting a heat?" Arthur asked. 

"I think so." 

Arthur very carefully said nothing, not wanting to risk spooking Merlin, a Merlin he could possibly have sex with. He had only managed to have sex with Merlin once, and he had been heavily pregnant at the time. Now he looked lithe, and oddly buxom at the same time. Arthur stirred at the thought of having Merlin, then and there. It was a very impractical thought, as Freya dozed next to him. However, Merlin seemed to suddenly agree with Arthur. He gently lifted his daughter up and placed her sleeping form in the nearby basket. She stayed slumbering as he settled her and Arthur raised his eyebrows questioningly as Merlin came back to the bed and clambered on it, moving close to Arthur. The king noticed that Merlin's pale skin had flushed, a pink blush spreading across his cheekbones, and there were traces of sweat across his upper lip and forehead. Reaching out Arthur pressed his fingertips to Merlin's skin. 

"Definitely a heat." 

"Yes," Merlin said simply, looking quite confused at his own actions. Arthur curled his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. Very carefully Merlin laid down next to Arthur, tentative and eager all in the same gesture. Arthur took the risk and ran his hand over Merlin's stomach up to his torso, toying with the laces that fastened the shirt together. It was one of the more revealing ones that had been made for Merlin. The only reason Merlin liked it was it made for easy access for Freya when she was hungry, and he tended to only wear it in the Harem, and short trips out. He was getting used to being stared at, but the staring took a different form in Camelot, from where he lived in Ealdor. And Arthur's eyes on him had an entirely different affect altogether. 

Merlin watched warily as Arthur slowly unlaced the top, looking very focused on what he was doing. He gently pulled the ties apart, easing the material aside to expose Merlin's swollen nipples. He winced slightly as Arthur gently brushed one. 

"Do they hurt?" Arthur asked looking at the droplets of milk on his fingers before licking them. 

"A little, I didn't mind Freya to begin with but it does get a bit sore, and she's getting hungrier." 

Arthur nodded, as if he was listening intently but his eyes remained on Merlin's chest. However, his hand drifted lower, to the ties of Merlin's trousers. Merlin swallowed loudly, but did nothing to stop Arthur's lightly moving fingers. He freed the laces and pushed the material down over Merlin's hips. Merlin shifted to allow Arthur to strip his lower half and he pushed Merlin down onto his back. 

Merlin felt Arthur's fingers gently stroking down his thighs, then he moved upwards caressing the delicate flesh of his inner thighs, before brushing his groin. Merlin gasped, jumping, as Arthur's finger slid into his hole. It had already started to slicken up, in anticipation of the heat and what it would bring. Merlin took a heavy breath, his heart fluttering in his chest, his mind stirring with instinct rather than memory. He felt frightened, his throat tightening in panic, remembering the hurt. It was a hurt that was not happening now, as Arthur gently withdrew his probing finger and ran his other hand over Merlin's forehead. 

"It's all right," Arthur said gently. It left Merlin simultaneously frightened and aroused. He has spent long enough in Camelot to know he had rights but he couldn't remember them from the last time he had been in heat, when the alphas he couldn't even remember had taken him. Merlin flinched and jumped. 

"There was more than one," Merlin said. 

"What?" Arthur asked his tone careful. 

"When I... with Freya..." Merlin turned to look at the little girl in the basket by the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the circumstances of anyone's issues. "There was more than one alpha." 

"Gwaine!" Arthur raised his voice slightly and the door to the room opened, as if Arthur knew that Gwaine was lurking, and Arthur's lead omega had no embarrassment of that fact. Gwaine's hair was wet, and he had found some underwear from somewhere.

"You will need to see the council today," Gwaine warned. Arthur nodded. 

"Merlin's imprint is reasserting." 

Gwaine nodded. Merlin looked from one to the other, not entirely understanding what was happening. 

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur reached up to gently brush Merlin's hair back off his forehead. 

"Didn't anyone tell you? You should have had an older omega who...?"

"Do you really think that anyone would go near me?" Merlin asked his voice rising. Gwaine moved closer, looking down at Freya fast asleep in her basket before moving closer to Merlin. He looked at Arthur. 

"Everything is fine, but you need to get updates from the council before you squirrel yourself away again. I'll talk to Merlin but he'll need you later."

"What?" Merlin asked in alarm. Gwaine sat on the side of the bed and took his hand. 

"You'll be fine. I think we need a talk before anything else happens." 

"But," Merlin said, looking a little panicked at the idea of Arthur leaving him. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair again, he could feel the body heat starting to radiate off him, and his scent had increased. 

"I won't be long, Gwaine can explain it to you. Get the others sorted for babysitting duty."

"We'll be ready," Gwaine said. Arthur nodded, slowly getting up and easing his arm from Merlin's grip. 

"I won't be long." 

Merlin watched him go out of the room, George waited in the corridor with a set of clothes over his arms. Arthur swiftly dressed and headed out, while Merlin looked at Gwaine. Gwaine settled him back on the bed and glanced at Daegal who had been lingering in the corridor. 

"Some cool water," Gwaine told him. "Have you had breakfast?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"Yes, before I interrupted you lot." 

"Okay, just bring something for later," Gwaine advised them, and then rest of the omegas scurried off. Gwaine moved further up the bed, closer to Merlin, who was starting to tremble, his muscles reacting to the release of hormones he was suffering. Reaching for one of the rugs on the bed Gwaine wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders. 

"I'm too hot," Merlin objected. 

"Not quite," Gwaine said. "In this case it is better to keep the heat in until Arthur get's back." 

"What were you two talking about?"

"About your imprint. That's why the first heat is rather vital for an omega. Even though you may not remember many of the actual details it creates your responses to alphas, which are clearly bad." 

"So that's why I don't like alphas?" 

Gwaine shrugged. "It probably doesn't help, however, you are quite confident with Arthur now. He's going to be vital to this process." 

Merlin bit down on his lip, wondering if he could somehow get away with being alone. Gwaine frowned as he watched the emotions flickering over his face. 

"You can't avoid it forever Merlin. It was your first heat wasn't it? This is your second." 

"Yes, the first one I ended up..." Merlin tailed off and glanced over at the baby sleeping soundly in her basket. 

"Arthur has to treat this like your first heat," Gwaine said. "We might be able to counteract some of the first impression." 

Merlin blinked. 

"Even if it just settles you with Arthur. He can be the only alpha you are ever involved with but you need someone to help with your heats. We can only do so much and if you don't... you know about the heat fever?" 

"When the heat starts and can't stop?"

Gwaine nodded. "It can end up boiling you inside out. Not that I have really ever seen it, and I know some alphas use it as an excuse to take advantage of us. You are going to need Arthur for some of this. We can help with Freya, although she will need feeding but we can do the rest." 

Merlin clenched his teeth to stop them chattering. 

"What was your imprint like?" 

Gwaine shrugged, "not perfect. Elyan's was created by Arthur and he overlaid Bayard's on George. Daegal was Arthur as well." 

"What about.... Mordred?" 

Gwaine grimaced at the mention of his name, but eventually he shrugged. "Not sure, he came to the Harem rather experienced." 

Merlin gave a smirk. The three Arthur had done most work on were, Merlin realised, the three with least issues. That did seem to hint at something. 

Elyan opened the door after the briefest of knocks. Daegal came with him, still looking a little rumpled. Between them they carried trays of food, and jugs of water and wine.

"We came prepared. We're just going to get cleaned up. George has gone with Arthur, we cleaned him first." 

"Right, clean yourselves now, Arthur should hopefully be back soon." 

"He has a council meeting first but I think he can cut it short. It's been quiet, but some reports had come back from the war zone, I think the army has pushed the Saxons back across the border." 

"Good to know," Gwaine said, drawing Merlin closer as the shivering started to increase. Turning his head he sniffed the side of Merlin's neck. The hormones were increased, and although Arthur probably wouldn't be pleased Gwaine could start things off for Merlin. Very carefully he lay Merlin back down on the bed and slid his hand between Merlin's legs. He felt Merlin tense, then relax as Gwaine gently rubbed his cock. Merlin gasped as Gwaine's hand settled to a steady rhythm, and he closed his eyes, relaxing back into the pillows. His skin felt less hot and prickly as the sensations between his legs distracted him, and as his muscles tensed and he spurted, he also shuddered as he felt the muscles in his lower abdomen start to clench, and he felt a surge of wetness between his legs as he felt the pleasurable cramps ripple through him. 

Eventually he flopped back on the bed a slight smile on his face. 

"That..was..." 

"You don't remember that from last time?" Gwaine asked with a grin. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. 

"That felt like..." Merlin said, and then tailed off. He took another breath, one hand going up to feel his forehead. 

"It should ease you for a moment, but you need Arthur," Gwaine said. There was a pause and then a set of familiar footsteps before the scent drifted into the room. 

"Arthur's here."


	17. Chapter 17

Gwaine squeezed Merlin's hand before getting off the bed. Merlin looked startled, and he sat up slightly. 

"Gwaine!" 

The other omega paused in the doorway. He had allowed Arthur to come through first, and Arthur hesitated at the same time. Gwaine knew he would be less than pleased at the thought of having to share Merlin, but he probably wouldn't refuse. Merlin sat up, his gaze drifting across the room. 

"Take Freya, I don't want her left on her own. Here, there's the sling, Gaius can show you how to use it." 

"I'd best let Gaius know Merlin's in heat. It's only his second and after he has birthed," Gwaine said as explanation to Arthur. 

"It means the heat won't be as strong," Arthur said, who had already received an explanation. "And will probably last no longer than 12 hours if dealt with as soon as possible. I see you started." 

"Only a little bit," Gwaine said, scowling at Arthur before he turned to pick up Freya's basket. "If she gets too fretful I'll bring her back, and when she needs a feed." 

"Okay," Merlin said warily. Arthur looked at him. 

"They can stay, Gwaine can mind her in here." 

"No, I..." Merlin paused, not quite sure how to explain in. "It's the first time since, the... first time, and I don't remember it, but I think I might and... I don't want her upset and...." 

Merlin knew he was rambling, and presumably the two men with him also knew it. Arthur inclined his head towards the door. Gwaine took the hint. 

"Stay in the Harem," Arthur ordered. "The others can fetch and carry, you stay within reach." 

"I will," Gwaine said gently carrying the basket out of the room, and Arthur carefully closed the door behind him. Merlin sat on the bed, legs still spread, which Arthur might have taken as an invitation, if it had been any other omega. 

Merlin watched carefully as Arthur moved closer to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Merlin blinked, his eyes were dilated, with only a small sliver of blue running around the outside. As he blinked he looked utterly startled. Sitting forward Arthur reached for Merlin's wrist, unlacing the cuff of his shirt, pulling it free before reaching for the other on Merlin's far side. Merlin helped by lifting his hand. 

As Arthur released the ties he then pulled the shirt up over Merlin's head. Merlin shifted on the bed, sliding down the sheets until he laid prone, his gaze remaining on Arthur. 

"Are you all right Merlin?"

"I'm fine," he said, his voice wavering a little. Arthur looked him up and down, before moving again, lying on the bed next to him. He slid an arm around Merlin's shoulders pulling him close. Merlin relaxed against him, sniffing Arthur's skin. Arthur gently ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. 

"I'm nervous," Merlin added. Arthur smiled at him. 

"It will be fine. We need to do this, you need to get your imprint overlaid. If you don't remember any of what happened," 

"I know there was more than one," Merlin told him. 

"That's not always unusual," Arthur said. "But clearly they took advantage of you and were not considerate of your imprint. It has to be done with some care, whatever alphas like to think, or however the omega seems to act at the time. You will not suffer that now." 

"I know, I trust you." 

Arthur smiled, slightly cockily. "Thank you, but that's not quite what I meant. Gaius gave me some information in the council meeting. Returning heats after birthing are never strong, they don't last long, and instinctively the omega remains more coherent. Because of..." 

Merlin blushed as Arthur raised a hand to gently rub Merlin's swollen left nipple, working the skin underneath rather than handling it directly. The sensation was pleasurable and he felt another trickle of liquid from between his legs. Arthur tilted his head to look, his hand still on the swelling of Merlin's chest. 

"Your body is still working to feed your child, and care for her, so the heat isn't overwhelming. By nightfall it should be calmed, if you let me." 

"You told the council!" Merlin asked his mind suddenly registering that part of the conversation. 

Arthur shrugged. "I had to explain an ongoing absence, and Gaius gave the information that it is only for today, and that it won't be so overwhelming that I cannot be interrupted." 

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur decided not to add that some of the council had been interested to know if Merlin had been involved in any part of the heat and had been most understanding when Arthur had said no but then said that Merlin had entered a mild heat, no doubt in response to the others. Their disappointment at his non-participation in the heat had been replaced by an eager interest in Merlin's delayed heat. 

As a proven breeder they wanted Arthur to use him. There would be repercussions if Merlin didn't get pregnant, if not with this heat, but his next; it might cause questions, but Arthur could handle them. He would have his heir and he was sure, somewhere deep down in his instinct, that Merlin would produce that child, and more. 

"Are we likely to be interrupted?"

"Only by Gwaine and Freya, and maybe Gaius. There are times I'm often away from Camelot and the council are trusted to manage things in my absence. They never really manage to agree on anything but they get by. Plus I am here, and they know anything urgent can be brought to my attention."

"All right." 

"For the moment Merlin, this needs my attention, and more than just dealing with your heat, which needs doing. If your imprint is damaged, then I need to do something about that, the more those impressions linger the worse it will get." 

"It was my first time," Merlin said. "And I note that the three in the Harem you dealt with seem all right." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Arthur said, leaning down and kissing Merlin on the mouth. Merlin tensed a little, Arthur felt Merlin go rigid in his arms. He pulled back and looked down at him. Merlin's face had creased into a frown, his eyes blinking rapidly, in response to what Arthur presumed was a reasserting memory. Merlin blinked and breathed heavily for a moment, then his face calmed. 

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. 

"Fine, just a..." Merlin didn't really want to elaborate on the memory. Arthur settled Merlin back down again, gently stroking him as if he was a nervy horse. Merlin twitched occasionally, but he settled down again and Arthur gently kissed him on the forehead. Merlin tilted his head back, so Arthur took the hint. Something about it freaked Merlin out the first time but as Arthur gently pressed his lips onto Merlin's he felt Merlin respond; tentatively at first but as Arthur's tongue insistently started to probe Merlin opened his mouth.

There was a moment as Merlin tensed again, then he abruptly relaxed, kissing Arthur back. Arthur's hands still gently ran over Merlin's skin. Merlin shifted under Arthur, liking the feeling of his warm hands moving across his skin, and the gentle pressure of his mouth. Merlin gave a gasp as Arthur pulled back. Merlin's eyes widened slightly as Arthur shifted position until he was kneeling over Merlin. 

"It's all right Merlin." Arthur's words were almost a question. Merlin nodded, rather hurriedly, as if he wanted it out of the way, and done, so he could get the anticipation out of his head. 

"Just..." 

Arthur took the hint. He reached down to move Merlin and lift his hips. Merlin remained pliant beneath him as Arthur pushed his way into Merlin's slick hole. He slipped in easily, pushing himself in as deep as could, remaining buried in Merlin for a moment, letting the omega get used to the sensation. He watched as Merlin closed his eyes, a ghost of a frown forming again. 

"Merlin, look at me."

Merlin obeyed, blinking rapidly as he looked up. 

"Just keep your eyes open, don't think about anything else." 

Merlin nodded. But he got other things to think about as Arthur gently started to move in and out of him, causing ripples of pleasure to flow through his body. He knew his body responded the last time, and the sounds of the alpha's laughter rang in his ears slightly, but he kept his eyes on Arthur, keeping himself in the present, gasping as Arthur shifted his hips downwards as he thrust again, causing a shudder of pleasure to coarse through Merlin. As Merlin started to respond Arthur increased the speed and intensity of his movements, knowing exactly, from Merlin's responses, what was best for him. 

In the end Merlin's ears forgot the sounds of the alphas who had imprinted originally as he looked up at Arthur, hearing his voice, the sound stronger than his memory; and the sensations as Arthur found every pleasurable spot, until every inch of him tingled. Merlin gasped as he felt his body spasm again, the muscles in his lower abdomen clenched. Arthur gave a groan as he felt Merlin's muscles tighten around him, and he pushed in again, his body shuddering as he came.

Arthur slowly lowered himself down, rolling off Merlin and sliding down onto the bed next to him. Merlin panted for breath, still feeling the orgasm washing over him, his limbs twitching occasionally. Arthur watched him for a moment, as Merlin closed his eyes and remained relaxed against him. Arthur took a moment to get his breath back, gently running his hands over Merlin's skin again. 

"Was that all right?" 

"Very nice," Merlin said, meaning it. Somehow just that one simple encounter seemed to have forced away all of his panicked feelings. 

"It might be temporary," Arthur said, almost as if he was reading Merlin's mind, to the point Merlin wondered if he had said something out loud. 

"You still might get some bad memories surfacing, but just let me know when they happen." 

"Okay, I remember now, they put their... in my mouth," Merlin felt too shy to really voice it. "I remembered when you kissed me." 

Arthur nodded. "You were fine with Gwaine that time."

"He's an omega, and that was different," Merlin said. "I'm not sure I really want to.... do that...." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Arthur said. "Different omegas all have different needs, and wants, and... phobias sometimes." 

"What sort of phobias?" Merlin asked. 

"I'm not about to start telling tales," Arthur announced. It wasn't fair to, but each of his omegas has things that they disliked, or didn't want to do, and conversely things they preferred to do. Merlin nodded at the words, it was clearly personal, although the omegas, he presumed, shared that information between themselves, as conversations or as physical encounters. Merlin was starting to regret the fact that he hadn't joined in with the others. 

Arthur watched the conflicting emotions crossing Merlin's face. He sat back and waited, it was better to let Merlin come to him. Arthur knew he had laid a bit of groundwork but he still probably had the rest of the day. Merlin's heat wouldn't settle until the evening, Gaius didn't think it would continue beyond that. Seeing Merlin's reactions now Arthur was inclined to agree with him. He had seen enough heats in his time to be able to assess the intensity of them. 

"What else should I do?" Merlin asked, sitting up slightly. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What would you like?" 

"I don't know, I liked.... that," Merlin said, waving his hand in a general direction of his groin and then Arthur's. Arthur smirked. He could smell Merlin's hormones rising again. 

"We can do that again. Do you want to try a different position?"

"Well the last time I..." Merlin started to turn, remembering the other time Arthur had had sex with him. Arthur grabbed his hips to stop him. 

"Come here," Arthur said. 

"What?" Merlin asked in concern. Arthur lay on his back and he slowly steered Merlin, until he was straddling Arthur, who was now erect again. Merlin looked uncertain. 

"What do I do?" Merlin asked. Arthur was fairly certain this was probably not a position in Merlin's imprint. It was not a common position for alphas to use, given it's passive nature on the alpha side. However, with five of them to please Arthur found it the most comfortable after a while. He still felt a little sore from the last few days, so it suited the situation perfectly. Arthur could take it steadily, and Merlin had a degree of control, without a memory to blur the issue. 

"I'll guide myself in, you move in whatever way you find comfortable, and pleasurable." 

Merlin looked almost baffled by the instruction. But he followed Arthur's careful guidance as he ensured the alpha's erection lined up with Merlin's hole before letting him slide down onto his cock. Merlin's muscles were still tight but his hole slick with his own juices and Arthur's cum. He gasped as the intrusion occurred again. Merlin seated himself onto Arthur and settled. Arthur kept a light hold of Merlin's waist to keep him balanced, and he also eased him upwards slightly. 

"Lift your hips a little, and then slide down, you can go as deep, or as fast as you like." 

Merlin tried a few tentative movements, clearly unsure of what he was doing. Arthur let him try it out without offering any instruction, he continued to hold Merlin's waist and gave him some subtle guidance, but nothing further. Instead he let Merlin work it out on his own. 

It felt strange to Merlin. But quite a nice strange. It felt nice to feel Arthur inside him, which was never an unpleasant sensation. Somewhere in his mind the memory stirred of the other alphas, but as he moved on Arthur again it faded. The flickers in his mind refused to linger, as long as he concentrated on what he was doing, and the alpha he was with. Without even realising he had done it Merlin had started to move his hips more rhythmically, settling back so each thrust caused a burst of pleasure inside him. Arthur took a firmer grip of Merlin's waist, as he was clearly move involved in what he was doing rather than keeping himself steady. 

Merlin rocked his hips, the pleasure sparking every time he slid Arthur back inside him, until he felt, again, his body react. He was vaguely aware of spurting onto Arthur's stomach, of his muscles clenching and feeling Arthur's cock pulsing inside him. Arthur's hands gripped harder at Merlin's waist, not wanting to let him fall. He guided Merlin down on top of him, wincing as somehow Merlin's flailing elbow cracked against the side of his head and the air burst out of his lungs as Merlin flopped on top of him. 

"Sorry!" Merlin said as Arthur gasped for breath, and wasn't helped as Merlin attempted to get off Arthur, and again caught him with his elbow, this time in the ribs. 

"It's fine," Arthur wheezed, wondering how someone so delicate looking could be so clumsy. Merlin settled on the bed, gasping for breath for an entirely different reason, and he grimaced, pressing his legs together. 

"I'm leaking everywhere." 

"Elyan!" Arthur roared. After a few seconds the door opened slightly. "Clean sheets." 

"Right," Elyan's voice announced and a moment later George pottered in with a pile of crisp clean linen. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him off the bed. Merlin hung in Arthur's strong arms, trying to co-ordinate his legs to stand up, but he ended up looking as ungainly as a newborn calf. George and Elyan swiftly changed the sheets and Arthur put Merlin back down on the bed. 

"You didn't do that last time," Merlin said, hinting about the heated orgy they had had. 

"There was no one to do it. It's best to just get on with it and do it later." 

"If I was here then..." Merlin said. 

"Then you probably just would have ended up in the pile of people," Elyan said straightening the sheets. "There you go, we've got food and water on standby, and Freya's still sleeping, although Gwaine thinks she might wake in a bit." 

"Bring her in if she needs feeding," Arthur ordered. "That will even help settle your heat, according to Gaius." 

"Yes, I want to see her later on, even if, we have to carry on," Merlin said, with a slight blush to his cheeks. 

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked. 

"Do you want some water to wash?" George asked. 

"Go on, we'll call if we need you again," Arthur said, realising that Merlin was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. Not just his feelings but the physical imprint that appeared to be overlaying Merlin's initial experience. Plus Arthur, selfishly, wanted Merlin to himself again. As the door closed Merlin smiled, sitting up on the bed. Arthur went to the side table and poured two goblets of wine from the jug. He handed one to Merlin, who gulped it down. 

"Sorry," he said, trying to lick up the droplet that ran away from the side of his mouth. Arthur smirked, and caught his hand to prevent Merlin from wiping it away. Instead he leant down and ran his tongue from the droplet on the corner of Merlin's mouth, licking across his lips. Merlin's mouth opened and Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist to cup his chin and kiss him deeply. There was a clatter as Arthur put the goblet he held in his other hand down onto the side table, misjudging the height. He felt wine slosh onto his hand and he pulled out of the kiss. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and ran his tongue over the knuckles, before slowly and methodically drawing each of Arthur's fingers into his mouth, then he turned Arthur's hand over to lick around the palm, working his way up to Arthur's wrist. Arthur watched, intrigued, and stirred by Merlin's behaviour. 

"I think you've got all the wine Merlin," Arthur said. Without stopping what he was doing, Merlin shuffled back on the bed, pulling Arthur with him. He clambered onto the bed, reaching for the wine goblet again he dribbled a little onto Merlin's collar bone, leaning down to lick it off his skin. Merlin paused, reaching for the goblet. Arthur relinquished it without protest, and he settled back on the bed, while Merlin assessed where to next pour wine. As Arthur lay back, Merlin poured a few droplets onto Arthur's chest. Arthur lay as still as possible as Merlin dropped his head and licked at the wine, and then forgot it was there as he found Arthur's left nipple.

Arthur gasped as he felt Merlin's tongue lap across his nipple, then he gave an experimental nip. 

"Merlin!" 

Merlin's head jerked up in shock. His eyes widened, his hair sticking up made him look even more startled. 

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Arthur has his hand on the nape of Merlin's neck, which stilled the omega down, his eyes regarding Arthur warily.

"It's all right, you just made me jump, carry on with whatever you want." 

Merlin looked uncertain. "Really? What about you?"

"I'm with an omega in heat, I like anything," Arthur said. "We need to find out what you like." 

"I like..." Merlin paused, and frowned. "I liked it all so far."

Arthur smiled, and pulled Merlin's close, letting him settle in his arms. "Good." 

Merlin huffed. "That was not to stroke your ego."

"I'm an alpha," Arthur announced, nuzzling his nose into Merlin's hair. "I am nothing but ego." 

Merlin gave a shriek, then a giggle as Arthur pounced. As they heard the noise the rest of the omegas paused to listen, then smirked at each other and settled back down again. Gwaine glanced at Freya, now occupied by Daegal rattling one of her wooden toys, causing her to flail her legs and arms in excitement. Sitting back Gwaine knew everything was ready for Merlin, and all appeared to be fine and well. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin settled Freya in his arms and she latched onto him, suckling hard. Merlin winced a little but he wasn't going to complain, she was his child and it was his obligation to feed her. Arthur watched as he ran a cloth over his stomach, washing off the sweat and cum. He had been considerate of the fact Merlin didn't want that area touched by him, and now subdued the jealousy, that an alpha generally felt. Arthur had been taught to have good control of those emotions, his father had seen him through all of that. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Gwaine asked Merlin. 

"Yes," Merlin said, distracted by Freya. 

"Hungry?" Gwaine added. 

"Yes," Merlin said, looking up. Gwaine gathered a platter of meat and brought it over to Merlin, who cradled Freya with one hand and pilfered slivers of meat with the other. 

"You'll get hiccups," Arthur warned him as Merlin packed his mouth full of food. "Chew and swallow." 

Merlin worked his jaw to try and chew what was in his mouth. Arthur smirked as he watched Merlin's antics. As he cleared a little of what was in his mouth Merlin asked. 

"Is there any bread?" 

Gwaine turned to gather something more. 

"And cheese.... and...." Merlin paused.

"Shall I go down to the kitchens?" Gwaine asked. 

"I want cheese," Merlin said. "With...." 

"We'll find something, have some bread." 

"Thank you," Merlin's voice was muffled as he stuffed bread into his mouth. 

"Shall I take her," Arthur asked as Freya stopped feeding and started to wriggle. Arthur gently lifted her and rested her against his chest. She wriggled for a further few seconds before settling down. Arthur gently rocked her in his arms while Merlin watched, popping chunks of bread intermittently into his mouth. George appeared in the doorway. 

"Shall I change the sheets again Sire?" 

"No," Merlin said before Arthur could answer. "We still might make a mess." 

"Your heat is calming so probably not much more, so we might at well make a mess on those instead of using clean sheets. It makes sense," Arthur said. 

"Bread, cheese, eggs and liver," Gwaine said returning with a tray. 

"Cheese and liver," Merlin said enthusiastically. Gwaine shrugged and provided what was asked for. George watched, tidying up, almost automatically, as he always did whenever he was around Arthur. Merlin watched, chewing a strip of liver, then he nibbled a lump of cheese. Arthur rocked Freya as he watched the interaction, the little girl snuffling into his chest, as she drifted off to sleep. Gwaine reached out for her. 

"I'll take her back." 

Arthur reluctantly allowed Gwaine to lift the sleeping baby from his arms and settle her in his own. Freya fussed at the changeover and then settled again as she picked up Gwaine's familiar scent. Merlin watched carefully, looking at his replete, settled daughter resting her head against Gwaine's chest, one little hand curled into a fist. 

"Is she all right?" Merlin asked licking blood off his fingers as he ate another slice of liver. 

"I think so, I'll settle her back in my room. I think you have a few more hours before you settle, if your eating habits are anything to go by." 

"Really!" Merlin asked, his mouth full of liver and cheese. 

"Yes, really," Gwaine said. "Now get on with it."

He went out with Freya. George finished tidying a few more items before Arthur shooed him out of the room. 

"That boy does nothing but tidy me," Arthur said. 

"You need it," Merlin said through a mouth of food. 

"What?" 

Merlin paused, looking up at Arthur with wide blue eyes, his cheeks still flushed and his sweaty hair sticking up slightly. He looked utterly alluring. 

"What?" Merlin asked. 

"What did you say?" Arthur asked with exaggerated patience. Merlin gave a dramatic swallow to finish off the rest of his liver and said, with the same tone. 

"You always need cleaning." 

"And you need a good spanking," Arthur announced, his groin deciding that doing that was a very good idea. Judging by the way Merlin went still, and his pupils dilated, Merlin didn't think the idea was hideous. Arthur guessed, rightly, that none of the alphas that had raped Merlin in his previous heat had played games with him. The type of games that omegas enjoyed. 

"What? Because you need cleaning?" Merlin asked, in a way that clearly intended to inflame the situation. Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he made a grab for Merlin. For a moment the flailing boy was all limbs as Arthur grabbed him, pulling him back onto the bed and then over his lap. Merlin giggled breathlessly, then gasped and hitched himself over Arthur's lap, and putting a hand to his sore nipples arranged himself comfortably, giving a squeal as Arthur's hand connected with the bare skin of his backside. Arthur gave another slap, his hand tingling and Merlin's pale skin spreading with a blush of pink. Merlin wriggled and bucked as Arthur methodically worked over his backside and the top of his thighs. He didn't hit too hard, just enough to make Merlin's skin turn pink, and cause the omega to give breathless gasps every time Arthur's hand connected with his buttocks. 

Merlin eventually sprawled across his lap, his legs splayed, showing his leaking, glistening hole, his hormones filling the room as he waited for Arthur. Merlin spread his legs further and gave a whimper. Arthur lifted him, laying him face down on the bed and lifting his hips, entering Merlin's hole smoothly. He felt Merlin's muscles tense around him as he felt Arthur enter. Arthur pulled back and then pushed in again, Merlin gave a groan of pleasure. 

Laying on the bed Merlin focussed on the pleasure as Arthur thrust into him, his skin tingling and the pleasure sparking through him at every thrust. His nipples ached pleasurably, rubbing against the sheets as he gasped with every thrust. He tried, quite consciously, to reach the memories of when Freya was conceived, or even of when he had travelled to Camelot in the company of the other alphas, who treated him kindly, but still took what they wanted, which was something that Merlin hadn't wanted to give. But none of it was there. 

None of that mattered now as he felt Arthur, smelt Arthur and his deep-rooted omega nature decided that Arthur was entirely fine in his world. 

The omegas, lingering in the room beyond, playing with Freya, who was entertained by both George and Daegal crawling around on the floor with her, under Gwaine's supervision; looked up as they heard the noises coming from Merlin's room. Gwaine lay back, blinking heavily, giving a light sigh, which deepened as Elyan clambered into his lap. Gwaine wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Elyan's shoulder. 

"I think Merlin in fine," Elyan said as another yelp of pleasure emanated from the room beyond. 

"Yes," Daegal agreed, helping Freya clamber into his lap. George waved a ribbon at her and she gurgled happily, her chubby hands grasping in the air. 

"I know," Gwaine said, as he looked around, and felt at least content with his life. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

The omegas were thankful that Gwaine put his foot down, that Arthur had agreed and it lessened the tension when Arthur gifted Leon an apartment on the far side of the castle. The knights returning from their campaign had brought a fever of excitement to the citadel, to the point that even Merlin ended up caught in it. It transferred to Freya who was now up to crawling around the castle under careful supervision, smiling and screaming in equal measures, but managing to enchant everyone. 

It occurred to Merlin as messengers flitted back and forth that it was over a year that he had been a resident in the Harem, had been through two heats, both of them mild and both of them, unknowingly to him, of great interest to Arthur's council. Merlin sat by the training ground, watching Arthur drill some new recruits, helping Freya totter along the edges of the training ground when he saw Leon walking towards them. He looked down at the little girl with interest as she paused, her hands clinging to Merlin's fingers as she wobbled and slowly dropped down onto her rump. 

"Sir Leon," Merlin said in greeting. 

"Merlin," Leon said, staring down intently. Merlin glowered back as Leon stared at Freya, as she twisted and slowly crawled across the grass. Merlin moved ahead of her, moving things out of her reach, guiding her away from anything dangerous. She suddenly veered and crawled towards Leon, one chubby hand smacking against his boot and her hand latched onto his lace. She tugged, looking up at him and giving her disarming smile. Leon tried to draw his foot away, but Freya tightened her grip. Merlin crawled towards her. 

"Sorry, My Lord," he said, prising Freya's hand off. She grizzled at being forced to give up her prize. Merlin gathered her up and got to his feet. Outraged at being picked up when she hadn't wanted to be she gave a yell. Merlin rocked her. 

"She's a little overtired," Merlin said. 

"Other than that; she is well?" 

She gave another lusty wail. "Perfectly," Merlin said, over her. Leon stepped back from Merlin as Arthur appeared next to them, pulling off his gloves, which George picked up off the floor as Arthur discarded them. 

"What's the matter?" he asked Freya, gently brushing her nose with his fingertip, which paused the crying, and she looked at him with wide eyes, tears glimmering in them. "Don't be grumpy." 

"I took Leon's boot laces away from her," Merlin explained. Freya gave another sniffle. Merlin rocked her. 

"I'd take her," Arthur said. "But I know she doesn't like my armour."

"It's a bit cold," Merlin said, unconsciously leaning into Arthur. Leon watched intently, having heard the stories that Arthur had imprinted over Merlin. Now it appeared clear that the stories were true. It annoyed and pleased him in equal measures. They had been concerned by developments, when Leon had returned, but many in the castle still had hopes for Merlin, and Merlin was more aware of that than people thought. 

"Hello," Percival said appearing. Merlin turned, and so did Freya. "What's the matter?" 

"She's grumpy. Things have been a bit hectic and it's disturbed her routine a little," Merlin said. Freya's little hand waved in Percival's direction and the big knight reached out his hand. Freya clutched his finger and beamed up at him. 

"Oh yeah, be charming to everyone else," Merlin said to her. Freya tugged Percival's fingers, leaning over to grapple at him. 

"Can I?" 

"Please do," Merlin said, shifting his grip so he could hand Freya to Percival. He gathered her up in his huge hands, making her looking look tiny. She gurgled happily and grabbed at his shirt. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

"That's the thing I think at the moment, she grabs everything. It's going to get hard putting things out of her reach," he commented, almost to himself. 

"She's lovely, Merlin," Percival said defying the criticism Merlin had of her. 

"Do you want to deal with her when she keeping waking up in the night?" 

"I wouldn't mind," Percival said loftily. Merlin raised his eyebrows and gave Arthur a knowing look. Arthur smirked. 

"He's not getting into the Harem to find out," he told Merlin. Merlin grinned, then his smile faded as he looked at the person heading towards them, two guards flanking him. However, he had changed his attire, so his figure, including the distended belly, showed. 

"Mordred, you were told to stay in your room," Leon growled. Mordred smirked, his eyes flickering with some nerves. Merlin eased a little closer to Arthur, and one hand went to touch Freya's back. Percival turned so the little girl was closer to her father. Freya remained far more interested in Percival's shirt collar. 

"I came to see you train," Mordred said coquettishly, and probably more for everyone else's benefit rather than Leon's. Leon glowered. 

"Then go and sit over there, and be quiet," the alpha ordered. Mordred glared at him, then glanced at the others, his brief look held a flicker of triumph. He was pregnant after being used by Leon and he had been with Arthur for well over a year with no sign of anything. Merlin glared at him, then glanced at Leon, who had his eyes still on his omega. It was probably a decision Leon regretted, bringing Mordred back. He had been taken away by him, locked in a box, removed from the Harem for trying to hurt another member and somehow Merlin wondered if this was Leon trying to give a hint that perhaps he needed to be allowed near the rest of the Harem, to get one of them, any of them, pregnant in Arthur's name. The only one that would never be gossiped about was Merlin, who had been with no other alpha in Camelot, only Arthur. 

Merlin didn't want to contemplate that, instead he held out his arms for Freya, who Percival handed back. She fussed at the changeover and then settled against Merlin, then grizzled, wriggling in his arms. 

"No pleasing you is there. Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take her to Gaius." 

"Is she all right?" Arthur asked. 

"I think another tooth is starting to come through, that salve he gave me has almost run out, and he said he would make me some more, and I promised to help make up a few potions today, with the fevers running through the citadel, and knights bringing back more illnesses and wounds he's been a bit busy, I said I would help. Daegal said he would help watch Freya." 

"Very well," Arthur said, nodding in dismissal. As Merlin walked away, one of the guards, Lucien, at his back he heard Arthur say. 

"Sir Leon, perhaps you will spar with me?" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days later, as they lined up, in something of an ordered fashion in the courtyard, Merlin had the feeling that Arthur had also put his foot down. Leon was lined up with the other knights, and a cluster of castle residents and courtiers were gathered around, but Mordred remained absent. Merlin stood next to Gwaine, with Elyan on his other side. He felt a bit bad for the others, who seemed to have bumped down the pecking order of omegas, because of his arrival, and his ability to breed. Everyone seemed to regard him favourably for that, at least for the time being. 

It was probably another reason that Arthur didn't want Mordred there. A previous omega of his now pregnant by the alpha Arthur had passed him onto. It didn't, Merlin knew, reflect well on Arthur. Merlin knew that situation would be fine, although it was a fact he was keen to keep under wraps until after the visit. He didn't want that kind of attention. 

The knights rode into the courtyard, surrounding the royal group. Bayard, Merlin guessed, was the man riding a little ahead, with a beautiful woman riding a stunning white horse just behind, and next to her, Merlin deduced, was the young prince. 

Freya shifted in his arms, both interested and unnerved by the noise. Merlin rocked her gently, trying to get her to settle. At least the sounds of the horses and arriving entourage muffled her whimpers as Merlin calmed her down. Arthur stepped forward to greet his sister and brother-in-law. 

"Bayard," 

He shook the Mercian king's hand and hugged Morgana. 

"Hello Arthur." 

He hugged her tightly. "You look well."

"So do you," she said. Arthur leant down and held his hand out to the little boy by her side. 

"Your Highness." 

"Hello, uncle Arthur!" the little boy piped, giving a little bow. 

Merlin let the scene pass him by slightly. Concentrating on Freya who grappled onto his tunic, her hands clenching and unclenching. Arthur greeting the other little boy who was only a few months older than Freya. Gwaine stepped forward, and Elyan moved closer to Merlin, clearly ready to pick up from Gwaine's position. However, Morgana's eyes had moved to look beyond Gwaine, who she knew; to Merlin, who she did not. But what her attention focused on was Freya. 

Her eldest son trailed in her wake, and the nanny carried her youngest as she went to Merlin, and Freya. 

"Hello!" she said, beaming at the little girl. Merlin adjusted his grip to let Morgana have a better view, and although he wouldn't want to, prepared to hand her over if Morgana wanted to hold her. She glanced at Merlin, a trace of reproach and irritation in her face as she read the signs, and understood them. 

"She's beautiful." 

"Thank you, Your Highness," Merlin said. He wasn't sure if he should bow or not. Presumably he should but he was holding a baby, who might not like such a thing. As he dithered, Morgana turned to her husband. 

"One of these, I want one of these next." 

"You are also slightly responsible for that," Bayard said, moving towards his wife. He looked down at Merlin assessing him. He saw the Alpha's nostrils flare at he scented him, it wasn't hard to realise he was one of Arthur's Harem, but the child in his arms caused curiosity. Arthur moved closer. 

"This is Merlin." 

"New acquisition?" Bayard said. Arthur's face remained impassive, Morgana's flickered with anger. Her husband's eyes slithered sideways to glance at her carefully. 

"From Essetir. Merlin was pregnant when he was found." 

Bayard looked at Merlin again. Merlin's jaw tensed. It was now what was expected of him. As if being in Arthur's mere presence should get him pregnant. 

"Very pretty," Bayard commented. Merlin's eyes widened as Bayard moved to his side and a hand clamped on his backside. Morgana looked both amused and irritated by her husband's behaviour. She knew it would go no further than Bayard having a quick grope. Still she slapped at his arm, seeing Merlin's discomfort. 

"Leave him alone, he doesn't want you breathing all over him!" 

Bayard chuckled and let go of Merlin. He let his wife take his arm, and Morgana brushed past them, winking at Merlin as she passed. They all walked into the castle, Arthur talking as they strolled along. 

"I've had the usual apartments set up for you, and George can assist your servants if they need anything." 

"Thank you Arthur," Morgana said primly. "How is George?" 

"Doing very well." 

"Good," she said. 

Merlin winced as Freya gave a wail, clenching her fists and shrieking at the top of her voice. He slowly started to ease away from the entourage. 

"I'll take her..."

"Nonsense!" Morgana said. She moved away from her place in the parade and went to Merlin, taking his arm. "Come with me, I know where I'm going!" 

She took a turning that Merlin knew would bring them round to the back area of the wing and to the smaller staircase. Freya continued to wail, but Morgana didn't react. Merlin tried to shush her down. 

"She's teething," he apologised. 

"Mine were horrendous," Morgana said. "Didn't Gaius give you any salve?"

"Yes, but she's very..." 

Merlin had no other words. Morgana looked at him, and Freya, not unkindly, as if she knew some things, perhaps that Merlin didn't know about being an omega. She put a hand on his arm and pulled him to a stop. He watched her eyes glitter with gold, and he tensed a little as she put a finger on Freya's wrist and muttered a word. Freya's cries continued for a moment until she suddenly stalled, reducing down to sniffling, her wide blue eyes filled with unshed tears, while they also held a hint of confusion, as if she couldn't understand why she had been crying. 

"But..." 

"It just means she doesn't feel the pain. I know Gaius disapproved of using magic in such a way, but it's not like you can explain it to children... or the dying." 

Merlin stroking his daughters soft, dark curls, encouraging her to settle. 

"Will she be....?"

"No, harm done. The tooth is still there, and maybe the pain is, but she doesn't notice it. As much as Gaius tries to do it the right way, there is also the kindest way." 

"It normally works, and I'm never sure that..."

"You don't use your magic?" 

"My mother always told me not to. I've had it since I was a child."

"So have I," Morgana said sagely, moving to Merlin's other side and take his arm to start moving them along again, up the stairs and back to the main party. "So..." 

Morgana started, stopped, looked around, and then talked. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It felt like the millionth banquet they had been to. This was a smaller affair, the royal party, trusted knights and courtiers, and annoyingly, and as there was no more avoiding it, Mordred had to be brought into the mix at some point. He was a pregnant omega, in Camelot, and he was Leon's. And again he lorded over the fact. 

Merlin gritted his teeth, held his breath, was holding his breath until the moment that, when serving other knights as the omegas usually did, a casual shake of the table meant the wine went everywhere. 

"What are you doing?!" the knight yelled at Merlin. The same knight had been making a nuisance of himself all night, harassing poor George, groping him and making lewd comments until Merlin had taken over to give the other omega a break, and he was thoroughly fed up. 

"You did that?!" Merlin yelled back. He backed off as the man tried to grab him and then clouted him around the head as he lunged, so the knight ended up sprawled on the floor. 

The rest of the room has stilled. The knight leapt to his feet, and pointed at Merlin. 

"That omega insulted me."

"I did not. I spilt wine because you moved the table. If I was insulting you I'd tell you you were a brainless clotpole!" 

Merlin then paused, and backed up a step, wondering if he could say that was a theoretical insult, rather than one he had just given. Merlin didn't look around but he knew Arthur had risen to his feet. He felt the magic rise up around him, and he couldn't deny it, he glowed with it. Not visibly, but he knew it was there within him. 

"How dare you?!" the knight yelled. 

Gwaine had moved to Merlin's side. 

"You started it." Merlin said. 

"Merlin," Gwaine's voice was low, and he eased the other omega behind him. 

"I demand recompense, not that old one!" 

Gwaine bristled. Merlin snorted. 

"You won't find me that appetising either." 

"I might stimulate you to get pregnant. It appears to need a knight." 

There were a few sniggers. With Mordred there, it wasn't hard. There had been ribald comments all evening. And Merlin, at that point, lost his sense of tact. 

"You're late for that one!" he informed the knight. 

"If that omega,..." Bayard had started and then paused, because of Merlin's words and also because of the vice like grip his wife put in a rather delicate place. Morgana looked impeccable sat watching the scene. She squeezed slightly, warning her husband what he said had better be careful. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin looked around. Every snippet of everything he did, said, ate or breathed was looked at. Why would his words be lost on anyone. Merlin mouthed for a moment, not sure what to say, realising he had announced something of a bombshell. 

"Sire, Merlin is, by my calculations, five days past his natural heat, he should not be stressed," Gaius said, taking control of the situation and having no intention of letting anything happen to Merlin. 

"I'm not stressed." Merlin said, sounding stressed. 

"He might be.."? Bayard asked carefully. His wife had still not removed her death grip from under his tunic and he had no intention of forcing her hand, considering where it was. 

"No 'might be'! I knew with Freya, I know now..." Merlin snapped. Then he paused and looked around. He moved closer to Gwaine, bumping into his back and one hand latched onto Gwaine's shoulder, gripping the material of his tunic. 

"You have been rather erratic." 

"I am not!" Merlin yelled, and that made the telling point as he tried to whack Gwaine with the wine jug he was still holding. Gwaine relieved him of his weapon. The knight in question now looked uncertain as he said. 

"He still insulted me!" 

"I did not!" Merlin snapped back. "You insult yourself, and everyone else, by behaving in such a boorish manner." 

Gwaine sniggered, and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. 

"The only reason I was over there was they were picking on poor George!" 

George stopped what he was doing. He had been over the other side, having thankfully swapped with Merlin, filling goblets to keep at least a few others in the room distracted, unsuccessfully since the drama unfolding was far to interesting. 

"George?" Arthur asked. 

"They were a bit..." George said. "Unpolished." 

Arthur nodded at that, he knew what that euphemism meant from his brass joke obsessed omega. He glanced at Bayard, then at Morgana. 

"Sir Lancelot, would you please escort the omegas back to the harem. Sir Percival, ensure the guards are on duty." 

Merlin flushed, looking around. Gwaine kept a protective hold on him and as he looked around he noticed what Merlin didn't; that all of them gathered willingly, and that Arthur noticed it as well. 

"I have been insulted I demand...." 

"If you wish for some recompense then I am willing to pay. However, I am sick of people thinking that my omegas are at everyone's beck and call; when they are mine. Unless they wish to stay and serve?"

They had gathered close together, around Gwaine and Merlin. Elyan looked as if he wouldn't have minded a little encounter, but he had been nowhere near the tables that had been causing all the problems, so he wasn't about to rock the boat for Merlin and George. 

"That aside," Bayard said. "Is your physician saying that your omega is pregnant?" 

Merlin cringed into Gwaine's side. This was not the way he wanted to announce the news. One of the most important events in Camelot. 

"As far as I can ascertain," Gaius said. "Merlin is just past the time of his heat. We cannot make assumptions but it is a possibility." 

"I knew with Freya. I know now!" Merlin snarled, putting a hand to his navel. He couldn't feel anything from it, but his magic shimmered. There had been dread the last time, but he knew. He hadn't been able to track his heats from then, as it had been his first, and it could be argued similarly now. But he had known then Freya had started inside him and his instinct had spoken again. Now the dread had a different quality, hardly made better by the way it had been revealed. 

"Lancelot, Percival," Arthur ordered. Gwaine took the hint, he turned Merlin and walked him from the room. The rest of them took up flanking positions and the two knights just followed. They all made their way silently, Percival moved ahead to check the guards and in the end, rather than gathering up any more guards, they sent one of them to fetch some provisions and elected to stay on the door themselves. 

"Sorry," Merlin eventually said after they had settled in the lounge. George pulled down his trousers and peered around to look at the bruise on his backside. Daegal ran his hand over the skin and winced in sympathy. 

"Is that what they did?" 

George nodded. 

"Arthur does have a point actually," Elyan said. "They do engineer that scenario." 

"It is of Arthur's making," Gwaine said. "So it's his to unknot. Which I think he had now got leverage to do." 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. Gwaine sat next to him, putting his arm around him again. Merlin cuddled close and the rest gathered around. It was fine for now, but eventually, at some point later on, they would all have to deal with Arthur.


	19. Chapter 19

"He's sleeping," Gwaine said the moment the king lurched through the door. "The others are as well. Sit down." 

Arthur did as he was told. His eyes were flat with anger, his jaw tightly tensed. 

"It wasn't Merlin's fault, other than his lack of finesse when dealing with those oafs. We are better at handling court politics." 

"But you don't like it!" 

Gwaine raised his hands. "It's not that we don't like it. We do like the play, flirting and banter. But there are those, namely people like that, who use it to get a night with us. I know we have smoothed things over, more than once, and are often happy to do so...for you." 

"And I let it happen. Is Merlin all right?" 

"Merlin is fine," said Merlin. 

"You are meant to be sleeping," Gwaine said. 

"Well, I'm not," Merlin said crossing the room to clamber onto the couch next to Gwaine, who casually wrapped an arm around him. Merlin snuggled close. Arthur watched with flickers of desire and jealousy. Gwaine saw it and ignored him. Merlin noticed it as well, he moved back, lifting his head to look at Gwaine, who raised his eyebrows, and turned back to Arthur. 

"I'm sorry for... not telling you. Or telling you like that at least. That wasn't fair. I'm not sorry for clouting that oaf over the head, he asked for it." 

Arthur nodded. "So you are pregnant, with my child." 

"Well, it's not going to be anyone else's," Merlin snapped, then regretted it as he saw the look on Arthur's face. "That didn't come out quite right." 

"No it didn't," Gwaine said. He ran his fingers into Merlin's hair, Merlin put his head back down, then shifted, opened his eyes and pulled back from Gwaine. Then clambered over the other omega to reach Arthur. Merlin settled against him and Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders. Gwaine raised his eyebrows as he watched. 

It was certainly the actions of a settled omega, but when he had first arrived the last thing he would have done was take comfort from an alpha. Then again, Gwaine corrected himself, it wasn't any alpha. It was Arthur. Merlin didn't see Arthur as his alpha, he just saw him as Arthur. The perspective was unique. 

Arthur settled as Merlin curled close and he could inhale the scent of one of his omegas. And again, Gwaine wondered, if the perspective was different. There was something about Merlin that caused a reaction in Arthur, stronger that with the others. Not that he was ever unfair about it. And Gwaine didn't just think it was Merlin's clear breeding potential.

"I'm sorry too," Arthur said. "But you should have told me, at least before tonight." 

"I thought I should wait until after the visit," Merlin said. "Gaius agreed. If we had known what would happen, then we might have said something earlier. He wanted to be cautious, I am just past my heat, but I know." 

"Do you?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes. I thought last time it was just being fateful about the situation. And it wasn't ideal, my mother had just...." Merlin started, paused and hesitated for a few sections. Arthur tightened his grip, running his hand up and down Merlin's back. 

"Anyway, I knew, my magic told me." 

"Your magic." 

"Yes," Merlin sat back from Arthur, gesturing in a sort of outward gesture, his brow furrowing as he thought. "It sort of flows differently. I sort of felt it, like a warmth. Did that make sense?"

"Yes," Gwaine said, at the same time that Arthur said, "no." 

"I have flurries of magic, no way as consistent as yours," Gwaine said. "And they mostly died off, after... well, you know." 

Arthur frowned, glancing at Gwaine and then Merlin, realising that at some point Gwaine had talked, to Merlin, about what happened to him. He had rebuffed any of Arthur's attempts to explore his feelings, and in the end Arthur had no choice but to except Gwaine's reactions on the subject. 

"I said before. I've always had magic. It didn't flare up when I matured... I..." Merlin started, then paused. There had probably been too many shocks for one evening, he didn't need to add to them at this moment in time. 

"Are you well though?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes," Merlin said. "I was fine producing Freya, I will be fine now..."

Merlin might have said more but then there was a cry from Merlin's room as Freya roused. Gwaine patted Merlin's back. 

"I'll get her."

"You won't be alone. I can get a nurse for Freya, and my child and you won't have to do anything," Arthur said. 

"So I can be free to produce another. Don't you think that might happen without the wet nurses," Merlin snapped, glaring at Arthur. He glared for a moment longer before bluntly asking. 

"Do you regret what you did to Gwaine?" 

It seemed to have no relevance to the situation in question, as far as Arthur thought, but he also felt a little insulted. 

"Of course I do!" he hissed. 

He was about to ask why Merlin has asked that, but he got his answer a moment later as Gwaine walked back with Freya in his arms, talking to her in a low tone, soothing the little girl's upset, and rocking her gently. She snuffled against him, hiccupping occasionally. Gwaine rubbed a hand up and down her back. 

"She doesn't sound hungry," Gwaine said. 

"It's that tooth, it's been bothering her," Merlin said. 

"I'll get the salve," Gwaine said, walking away with the sniffling baby in his arms, his voice low and soothing as he talked to her. 

Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur. "You can't take that away from him." 

Arthur probably couldn't, he conceded. Although he doubted that the Council would be happy with him allowing his harem to raise his son. Then again, Merlin had to produce an alpha male, and anyway, Arthur intended to be raising his son as well, so he would be just as influential. Plus they were also complications for another day. He had other issues to deal with now; which concerned his omegas and the position he had put them in. 

"No," Arthur said in response, keeping it simple so a returning Gwaine remained unaware he was the subject of the discussion. He held the pot in one hand and gently laid Freya out on the sofa. She grizzled at being put down, but Gwaine gently babbled to her as he opened the pot and put a small amount of the salve on his fingertip, carefully trying to rub it on her gums. 

"Come on sweetheart, you'll feel better." 

Freya whined and kicked her legs, clearly not in agreement with him. 

"She needs that pouch to chew on," Merlin said, getting up from Arthur's side. Arthur watched as Merlin disappeared and came back with a pouch, which looked rather ragged. He passed it to Gwaine, who let Freya latch onto it, letting her chew and drool. Gwaine picked her up again, and held her gently, settling back on the sofa with her, as Merlin returned to Arthur, who let Merlin snuggle into his side again, which made him rather regret what he had to say next. 

"What?" Gwaine asked, looking up and seeing the look on Arthur's face. 

"The knights were still insisting on some form of punishment."

Gwaine's face hardened, and Merlin's stomach sank. 

"Well, you can't give them Merlin. I can do it in his stead." 

"No one is doing anything like that. I'm not having any alphas touching you," Arthur said. 

"If it has to be public, Merlin can't go in the stocks. I'll do it," Gwaine reiterated. 

"I'm not even risking that, even if I put guards there." 

"What then?" Merlin asked, not liking the sound of any of it. 

"As you were, apparently, the cause of it," Arthur said, sounding like he didn't entirely believe that. "Merlin can spend the day cleaning the boots of the attending Mercian army tomorrow." 

"With me, I was involved as well," Gwaine said. 

There was a pause as Arthur debated that. "Fine. Lancelot and Percival are on guard." 

"Good," Gwaine said. "Add Camelot's army as well." 

"What?" Arthur exclaimed as Gwaine rather dramatically increased their workload. It made Merlin tense next to him. 

"It gives the entire army the excuse of walking in and out of the hall, which is where I presume this will be going on." 

"Ah, I see." 

"See what?" Merlin asked. 

"Which means you are not likely to ever be alone with any Mercian knight." 

"Right," Merlin said. 

"And everyone will get to see us working hard, and being punished," Gwaine added, then he looked down at Freya. "Is that better sweetheart." 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Merlin reached over to take her, Gwaine passed the little girl over to her father. Her eyes drooped sleepily. 

"I can bring Freya, and keep an eye on her there." 

"We'll also recruit Daegal as minder, he can spend the day with us," Gwaine added. 

"Not helping you clean boots," Arthur said. Gwaine grimaced. 

"It doesn't make sense to me," Merlin said. 

"What doesn't?" 

"They want to be with us when we are being punished, surely they would be better trying to seduce us," Merlin mused. "Wouldn't that be better, and far more enjoyable." 

"Say that tomorrow," Gwaine said. 

"That's tomorrow," Arthur said. "I'm not punishing you." 

"Yes, you are," Gwaine said, however, he obligingly moved and straddled Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss Arthur. Arthur responded, clamping his hand to the back of Gwaine's head, running his fingers through his hair and holding him in place to kiss him passionately. Merlin felt a slight stirring in his groin as he watched the pair kiss, lingering as they did so, their tongues moving lazily, and Gwaine's hand ran down between their bodies to cup Arthur's groin. 

"You don't need to punish us, we'll willingly fuck you," Gwaine said. 

"Glad to hear it." 

"But I think that's where we leave it for a moment." 

"Agreed," Arthur said, pulling Gwaine back into the kiss. Freya had settled in Merlin's arms, a little trail of drool ran down from the corner of her mouth, and her right cheek looked reddened. Merlin held her close, feeling sorry for her. Freya had enjoyed a lot in her short life, but the last few weeks had not been fun with her first teeth coming through. Glancing up he realised Gwaine and Arthur were still involved with each other. Merlin put his hand to Freya's cheek and murmured the enchantment that Morgana had shown him, that would help his little girl, and let her sleep. She stirred in his arms, one little fist lifting, and then settling again. 

"Bed," Arthur ordered as Gwaine pulled away again. 

"Yes, Sire," Gwaine said, laughing as Arthur slapped him hard on the backside. He slid off Arthur's lap, slowly dropping to the floor. 

"I'll turn the sheets down," Gwaine said, lithely getting up and heading into the bedroom area. 

"I'm sorry," Arthur said to Merlin, who slowly stood up. 

"I'll put Freya down," he said, heading off to do so, leaving Arthur alone for a moment. He sat still for a few moments, taking in the enormity of what he had done, what had happened, and what he had to do now. Protecting his omegas was his highest priority, and he had let a few things slip. 

"Come on then," Gwaine said, appearing in the archway to the rooms. Arthur grinned and got up, following Gwaine to his room, moving up behind him he reached round to loosen the ties on Gwaine's shirt. The omega obligingly leant back against him, and as Arthur pulled the tails of the shirt from his trousers, Gwaine lifted his arms and let Arthur lift the material over his head. Arthur threw the shirt away and ran his hands around Gwaine's torso, pulling him back close. Gwaine giggled as Arthur's fingertips ran over his ribs, and he squirmed back against Arthur, rubbing his backside against Arthur's groin. 

Arthur ran his hands up Gwaine's torso finding a nipple and gently rubbing, and he nuzzled into Gwaine's neck. The omega tilted his head to the side to encourage Arthur to continue, and he lifted his hand to reach round to the nape of Arthur's neck. Gwaine gave a moan as Arthur's tongue ran up his neck, causing a shiver down his spine. 

Then they both paused as Merlin wandered into the room and started to turn the sheets down, then he paused, looking up at them as he lingered by the side of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Gwaine asked. 

"Joining in, Freya is in with Elyan," Merlin said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be doing. Gwaine felt Arthur's hands rest on his belly, and he put his chin on Gwaine's shoulder. 

"You don't have to. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

"I know, but I want to," Merlin said, a frown drawing his brows together as he looked at the pair on the far side of the bed. Gwaine leant forward to apply pressure to Arthur's hands in the hint to release him. Arthur did so, watching as Gwaine clambered onto the bed, crawling towards Merlin. He reached out to put his hands on Merlin's hips, then Gwaine glanced back at Arthur. 

Merlin couldn't quite see it, but there seemed to be some unspoken hint between the two as Gwaine turned back and kissed Merlin on the lips, lightly at first, but pressing deeper, his beard tickling against Merlin's sensitive skin. It was something to do only with Arthur, the kissing, and he liked it around him. Merlin had noticed that the omegas, as much as they flirted and played with each other, and fucked if needs be, nobody kissed, or relieved each other with their mouth, without Arthur there. But when he was, it seemed to be a prevalent option they all enjoyed. Gwaine's hands ran down to fiddle with the ties of Merlin's trousers, moving swiftly, his fingers expertly releasing the laces, and loosening them. Merlin felt the material slither down over his hips and he jumped slightly, giving a muffled noise around Gwaine's tongue in his mouth, as he felt a second pair of his hands touching his backside, pushing the material further down, so it dropped to his ankles. He felt Arthur press behind him, pushing him against Gwaine, who took the weight for a moment, until he pressed back and Merlin, between them wriggled a bit. 

Gwaine and Arthur pulled back. Merlin looked from one to the other. 

"What now?" 

"What do we want to do?" Gwaine said. He eased back onto the bed, pulling Merlin with him. Behind them Arthur pulled his shirt off and started on his laces, swearing as he tangled them up. Gwaine laughed. 

"Come here," he rolled on the bed and reached for Arthur's laces. Arthur stepped to the edge of the bed and let Gwaine expertly untangle him and yank his trousers and underwear down. Arthur started to clambered onto the bed, tangling with Gwaine as he tried to manoeuvre onto his back, and get out of Arthur's way at the same time. Merlin laughed as he watched Arthur drop onto Gwaine, trying to kick his trousers off his ankles and clamber up the bed at the same time. 

Gwaine swore under his breath, elbowed Arthur in the ribs, and Arthur set about pinning Gwaine's legs. Merlin moved slightly to get away from them, but Gwaine's bed was large enough and he laughed as he watched the two men flailing. That seemed to make them realise there was someone with them, and someone would had a vulnerability. They paused and located Merlin, both relaxing as they realised he was a safe distance from any harm. 

"Don't mind me," Merlin said. "I can't but..." 

Gaius had advised Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine, separately, that Merlin was best refraining for the moment, but he would feel aroused, and sexual, as his body reacted to the changes, and his presence in the room indicated that. His erection stood proudly in the nest of thick dark hair. However, his hint was clear, he would happily watch Arthur and Gwaine, and it was Gwaine that Arthur had clearly come for. 

Gwaine yelped as he ended up flat on his back, Arthur spreading his legs and one hand sliding to Gwaine's groin. Gwaine arched his back as Arthur's fingers slid inside him. Arthur moved his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm which caused Gwaine to writhe underneath him. 

"Arthur!" Gwaine punctuated in the midst of one moan. Arthur responded swiftly. Withdrawing his hand he put his hands under Gwaine's backside, to lift him slightly, and he entered him smoothly.

Merlin has watched them coupling before, although that time had been a time of high emotional stress after Mordred had tried to kill him. Now the sight took on an entirely different view as Arthur kissed Gwaine. The omega responded eagerly, wrapping his arms and legs around Arthur. Gwaine moaned again as Arthur thrust hard, close to his climax. 

Arthur gave a groan and a sudden sharp thrust, before stilling down, and exhaling heavily as he came. Both men were breathing heavily as they slowly relaxed. Arthur grinned down at Gwaine, who turned to look at Merlin, sat resting his back against the headboard, his erection standing to attention. Still grinning Arthur crawled over Gwaine, leaving the omega to recover, while the alpha buried his head between Merlin's legs. Merlin gasped as Arthur took his cock in his mouth. 

Merlin closed his eyes and lay back, letting Arthur work to bring him to a climax, which he did swiftly. Gwaine had recovered enough to sit up, watching the show. Merlin sagged against the headboard as the orgasm abated. 

"Well, that's us all done," Gwaine said with a grin. 

"No need to stop there," Arthur said. 

And they didn't. 

XxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the omegas clearly knew what had gone on the night before, and smirked accordingly. There were no secrets in the Harem. Now they had a plan to set into motion. 

Therefore Merlin and Gwaine both sat on the floor of the great hall polishing boots. Daegal sat with them playing with Freya. Percival and Lancelot lounged in chairs, watching the two omegas and glaring at any Mercian knights that came in to watch the activity. There was the odd comment but both Merlin and Gwaine ignored them, chatting between themselves and any knight of Camelot who came in. 

It was noticed, Merlin realised, that each knight from Camelot who dropped his boots off received a greeting and the odd flirtatious comment. Each Mercian knight was acknowledged, and that was it. During those instances Gwaine and Merlin busied themselves with their work, looking too busy to start talking. 

Elyan carefully moved a set of boots to one side as Gwaine finished and gave him the next pair. 

"He's meant to be doing that?" a voice announced. Merlin looked up to see the knight who had caused all the problems the night before. He restrained an eye roll and put his eyes back on the boot he was polishing. 

"Well, he's cleaning them," Percival drawled. "I don't think the punishment mentioned moving pairs of boots about." 

The knight looked furious and unsure of himself. The awkward silence was broken by Freya giving an outraged yell, and starting to cry. Daegal picked her up and rocked her. However, the omegas knew the problem, they all lived with Freya and knew her every move. Merlin put the boot he was polishing aside. 

"What are you stopping for?" the knight demanded. 

"She's hungry, I need to feed her," Merlin said. 

The knight looked a little more eager at that. Merlin lifted her and started to walk away. 

"King Arthur said you weren't to leave the room until every boot was finished." 

Merlin paused, clenching his jaw. It was probably not entirely what Arthur meant, but the knights would no doubt take anything. Merlin steeled himself and then turned his back. He heard a sound behind him, but didn't dare to turn and look. Glancing up he saw the reflection in a shield as Lancelot stood up and pulled his cloak off, getting up to stand behind Merlin and shield him with the material, while carefully making sure he averted his own gaze. Daegal moved around behind the improvised screen to help Merlin unlace his top and Freya settled as she latched on and suckled. 

"No need to be shy. We've seen omegas before, little sluts the lot of...." 

He suddenly ground to a halt, realising Percival had stood to attention, as had the omegas and several of the Mercian knights lingering to watch the exchange did the same. Lancelot turned, but didn't move. Gwaine put the boot he was polishing down and rose to his feet, the rest of the omegas did the same. Merlin turned, safely behind Lancelot's screen, Freya oblivious to the tension as she fed. 

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he looked, not just at Morgana, but Morgana, as the Queen of Mercia. Who had just heard the almost spoken insult. The best and the worst, part; Merlin couldn't decide that one; was the young prince, who stood in front of his mother, one little hand on the wooden sword at his side. Morgana put her hand on her son's shoulder. Merlin watched the little prince's jaw clench. 

"Do continue, Sir Maleagant," Morgana said calmly. 

There was no doubt, Gwaine thought, that the information would get back to Bayard, and Arthur. And the person that they would both listen to about the situation would be Morgana. Arthur would always listen to his sister, and had learnt to respect omegas because of her. Bayard respected Morgana; he had thought to use her to consolidate his kingdom with Camelot, gain a sought after omega with impeccable breeding, and secure his own bloodline. In the end he got that, and more, and he listened to and followed the intuition of the woman he married. 

Morgana was no fool. And it was certainly a fool that thought otherwise. She knew what some of the knights said as she had worked herself carefully into the political machinations of Mercia, as she had done in Camelot. Thanks in no short measure to Arthur. 

She could have kissed Arthur the night before Bayard was due to arrive to ask her if she really wanted to do what was asked of her. Asked of her, was the point; Arthur had not just summarily married her off, he had asked, and she had reserved judgement until she met Bayard. He was a king, but he was also a man, and she was a very attractive woman, and fertile omega. Plus, her magic meant she had more power, subtly held. Which is why she approved of Merlin, who didn't flaunt his magic. Who had held it as a child. 

He was special, and she knew it. 

Merlin, now, needed to know it.


	20. Chapter 20

It was embarrassing for Mercia. Bayard was clearly fuming, but not at his wife, and certainly not his son. The little boy had stood in front of his mother, clearly prepared to defend her. She was his omega after all. 

Morgana took her son's hand, removing it from the sword and leading him further into the room. What she did next bordered on controversy as she plonked herself down on Arthur's throne, settling comfortably, before looking at Daegal. 

"Hand me those," she ordered, indicating to the brush and boot that Merlin had discarded. The youth looked surprised but didn't argue. 

"Your Majesty," he said politely. 

"You can't clean boots, mother!" 

"Why not?" Morgana asked. "I clean yours." And even her son knew when to not push his mother, as he stood next to her, watching with concern and surveying the scene. Percival decided to take over and help the little prince. 

"Would you like to practice with your sword, Your Highness?" 

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Yes, please?!" Then he gave a very wary look at his mother. Morgana looked up. 

"Very well," she said and her son scurried over to Percival, pulling his wooden sword free, almost falling over as he did so. He straightened up and held his sword, as he had been shown previously. Merlin finished feeding and Daegal went to help, holding Freya as Merlin tided himself up. Daegal brought a sated Freya back and put her back down on the rug. Merlin went back, veered away from Morgana's glare and picked up another brush and boot to get back to work. Lancelot reattached his cloak and stood between the omegas and the lingering knights, glaring at them steadily. The men from Camelot organised themselves accordingly. 

"I think you are done here," Lancelot informed the Mercian knights, his gaze sweeping across all of them. The ones who had not been insulting took the hint and vanished, all politely acknowledging Morgana as they left. It left the ones causing all the problems no choice, and the hall slowly emptied. 

"Well, that was fun," Morgana said, putting the boot down she had finished and got up to collect another before sitting down again and continuing her work.

"I'm sure you do not need to continue that, Your Majesty." 

"I'm sure I don't," Morgana told Gwaine primly before carrying on. Gwaine shrugged and said nothing further, continuing with the cleaning, which was how Arthur and Bayard found them a while later. 

Judging by the look on their faces Merlin concluded that boot cleaning was clearly a very arousing sight. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the following afternoon after the Mercian delegate departed the omegas retreated to the Harem, and stayed there. Merlin noticed that they all looked very content to be there, rather than disappearing off to the barracks. It made him wonder if they had ever thought of having a choice of not sating their appetites. Perhaps there was a compromise. Arthur would never allow other alphas into the Harem, but could there be somewhere the omegas could use, rather than entering alpha territory. Merlin was not about to bring it up tonight, as they late a leisurely supper and drank a large amount of wine. The excitement of the last few days had worn Freya out and she lay sleeping in her basket. Merlin's arms ached and he had blisters on his hands. Gaius had provided a salve and Merlin had used it liberally, so much so he could taste rose water on his food. He took another sip of wine and pulled a face. 

"Do we have water?" 

"Here you go," Elyan passed over a goblet and Merlin settled down again, sipping the cool water. 

"I hate the smell of wine, and I think I put too much stuff on my hands, it's making me feel sick." 

"Were you sick when you had Freya?" Gwaine asked. 

"I don't think so. A little, but I thought it was worry." 

"This could be worry, but also just sickness," Gwaine said. "Maybe let Gaius know." 

"I was never sick... literally, with Freya, I just didn't like the smell of certain things. Clearly wine fits in that category at the moment." 

"What category?" Arthur asked as he ambled into the Harem. 

"What I don't like eating," Merlin said, sipping water. Arthur flopped into the middle of the lounge area looking around at his contented omegas. George retrieved another plate and started to stack it for Arthur. 

"Such as?" Arthur asked. 

"Wine," Merlin said. "And beef, unless it's well cooked." He eyed a slightly pink section on his plate with distaste. George swiftly whipped it off Merlin's plate and replaced it with a sliver from Arthur's, which had been cut from the outside, and had been well-done. 

Arthur frowned but said nothing. 

"Thanks," Merlin said to George after poking the sliver of meat and popping it into his mouth. Arthur took his plate from George and Daegal crawled across the cushions to sprawl next to Arthur. Picking up a sliver of meat Arthur held it out to Daegal, who delicately picked it of Arthur's hand with his teeth and his tongue licked Arthur's fingers, in a hint that his omegas were not angry at him. Arthur knew when he had pushed the boundaries, and he tried not to do it. And they tolerated his mistakes. 

Daegal wriggled closer to him and Arthur settled down, winding his arm around the omega's shoulders. George inched in on the other side. Merlin lay back, almost as if he was quite happy if Arthur's attention was distracted by others. His hand drifted over his stomach. The revelations of the last few days had clearly knocked his confidence. Being around the omegas had changed that, and Morgana had helped build enough bridges. Gwaine had always argued that Arthur should not try and push Merlin, he had said that at the beginning and it probably held true now. Arthur had to let Merlin come to him, although that entanglement was a little more complicated now. 

If Merlin was conscious of the split second scrutiny he didn't show it. Instead he picked up Freya as she started to grizzle. Merlin unlaced the front of his shirt and winced as she latched on. 

"That tooth has come through," Merlin said, shifting slightly and then relaxing. 

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes, but if she doesn't latch properly I can feel it. It's all right once she's on, and she feels better. Her mood has improved." 

"Since that lot left, everyone's mood has improved," Elyan said. "Except the Queen, we like her." 

"That is my sister you are talking about," Arthur said. 

"And we like her," Gwaine said. "And I think some of those knights may well be in for an uncomfortable time from Bayard." 

"True," Arthur said. "He looks after my sister." 

"Good. so he should. Although he had better give her a daughter soon, or she won't be happy with him." 

"Daughters are nice," Arthur said as Merlin put Freya down and she crawled over to him. She sniffed at him, slapped his shoulder with her chubby hand, a serious expression on her face, before she latched on to his arm like a tiny, endearing vampire. 

"Don't let her do that!" Merlin said. 

Arthur stroked the downy head as he felt her tooth graze across his skin. "She's not doing any harm." 

"I don't want her picking up a habit of biting." 

"It's a bit much to worry about at this time Merlin. She doesn't know what she's doing. Leave her alone, she isn't hurting....ow!" 

Merlin smirked, looking smug as he moved Freya off Arthur's now bleeding arm. Arthur pressed his fingers to the cut and then shrugged. Merlin put her down on the couch next to Arthur, tucking her against his other side. Arthur let her come close but watched her warily. However, she seemed to have sated her blood lust as she curled up and went to sleep. 

"This is nice," Arthur said. 

"Good," Gwaine said. "There is bound to be more of it." 

Arthur looked at him and grinned. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group hesitated, eyes moving from one to the other, all of them clearly unsure what to do next. Until Merlin suddenly rose to his feet and the Harem's eyes turned to him. 

"Come on then," Merlin said. All of the eyes widened in shock. 

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. 

"Yes, although I don't want to bring Freya, so someone needs to stay back." 

The little girl slept on in her cot. It was all very well Merlin facing off with Mordred but he had no intention of his daughter becoming caught in the crossfire. 

"We can go, you stay with her," Elyan said. 

Merlin bit his lip. He felt very strongly that they all needed to be there for Mordred's hour of need. If nothing else to show Mordred what he had lost. Although, Merlin knew he would never be safe if Mordred had remained near him, he knew that Leon was already making arrangements to have Mordred and his child secured elsewhere. Arthur had told Merlin of the plan, as he was making discreet enquiries on Leon's behalf. 

Bayard had flatly refused to allow the omega to accompany the party back to Mercia. He had no intention of putting his family in danger, although it would avail Mordred nothing to cause any issues with Morgana. Still he had suggested some other noble houses, and could perhaps bestow some title on Leon, and offer land accordingly. However, he needed someone to temporarily house the breeding omega and his child, and no one was willing. 

However, for the moment, Mordred could go nowhere. 

"Maybe Gwen could mind her," Elyan said. "She won't mind, she's love to." 

"I'll go find her," George said, running off to do exactly that. 

Merlin nodded. "If she needs anything then she can send someone to fetch me." 

"It would avail Mordred nothing to do anything now," Elyan added, speaking the obvious, to Merlin and an increasingly grim looking Gwaine. 

"That may not stop him, the slight has been done to him. Even more so now. Once we do this then at least he can be moved on." 

"Are we agreed then?" Merlin asked. 

"Yes," said Gwaine, wanting to do something to get Mordred gone. 

They all turned as George returned with Gwen in tow. Her eyes roved around the room that very few people ever got to see the inside of. 

"Can you mind Freya? Mordred is in labour and he needs someone with him and no one wants to be alone with him," Merlin said sternly. Gwen nodded and looked at a sleeping Freya. 

"It will be easy if she's like that, I can manage though. She's fed?"

"Yes and Mary in the kitchens had food ready for her, she liked the apple, mixed with a bit of raspberry. She keeps biting, but mainly Arthur, who is the only Alpha she ever scents, but if she tries, move her away from you and wait until she stops. If you think you need me, send a servant, do not bring Freya close. She likes a walk to take her around the castle and the grounds but not beyond. If you can't get any help, go to Arthur, I don't care where he is." 

"I can do all that," Gwen said. "I can measure her up for some new clothes as well, she is getting bigger." 

"Yes, just, you know her, you know what to do, and if you don't..."

"I also know what to do. Go, Merlin. Freya will be fine with me." 

"The cloths are in my room, I'll find them." 

Merlin was stalling. He had made a decision and wanted to carry it out but he had to think. Just for a moment. Gwaine snarled and the stirring omegas stilled. Gwen, who had managed her younger brother in his younger years, knew that behaviour a mile off and didn't react. Elyan smiled at her. Gwaine realised something he probably should have noticed years ago, and felt better at leaving Freya with Gwen and going with Merlin. Elyan glared. Gwen picked up the dagger lying on the sofa and discreetly passed it to Gwaine who secreted it before Merlin could see it. 

"Go," Gwen said. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mordred glared through the pain as Merlin and Gwaine came though the door. 

"What do you want?" 

"We've come to help." Gwaine said. 

Mordred snorted. "Gloat more like." 

"About what?" Merlin said. 

Mordred looked sulky. The fact that he could breed and hadn't done so with Arthur clearly still rankled. Now there was no way Leon would relinquish Mordred, his moral upbringing wouldn't let him. Merlin didn't bother to point out that even if he hadn't fallen pregnant with Arthur's child, the king would never allow Mordred back. Events seemed to have conspired against Mordred and fallen easily within Merlin's favour. Almost unconsciously Merlin felt his magic wrap around him protectively. 

"You are in labour," Gwaine pointed out. "You need more than just Gaius here." 

"I don't want him," Mordred glared at Merlin. 

"He goes, we all go," Elyan said firmly sweeping his gaze to Daegal and George. "Since it was Merlin's idea to come and help in the first place." 

Mordred continued to look sulky. Merlin guessed he was probably not the best person to sit holding Mordred's hand. Instead he picked up a nearby water jug.

"I'll top this up and we need to get the fire going," Merlin said, then his eyes flashed and the fire lifted, burning brighter. Gwaine looked around and decided to take charge. 

"Elyan, go and get more water, Merlin we need more blankets, George, best you go and check Arthur, if he needs anything sort it out, if someone else can do it, pass it on. Then come back. Daegal..." 

"Can go to my chambers, I need some herbs and some of that comfrey tonic. It will need diluting down." Gaius paused and looked around. "You may be omegas, I am the physician." 

Daegal nodded and all of them wandered off to do exactly what he was told to do, leaving Gwaine and Gaius alone with Mordred. Merlin need not have gone, but he had taken the hint. Gwaine looked down at the omega on the bed, who glared back at him. 

"Where's Merlin's brat?"

"Gwen is looking after Freya because Merlin though we ought to be with you, and not because he wants to gloat but for some reason he feels responsible for what happened to you." 

Mordred gave a humourless smirk. Gwaine aimed to remove that. 

"Whereas most of it is your own doing because you are a selfish brat!"

Gaius moved around the rooms as if he was not hearing what Gwaine was saying. 

"Be bloody grateful that Arthur passed you on to someone like Leon. He might not be perfect but he will take his responsibility towards you seriously."

"He just wants the brat!" 

Gwaine's eyes narrowed. 

"He has his own omega, the only one of the knights that has. Did he share you with anyone?" 

Mordred pouted, "no." 

Which probably would have annoyed the promiscuous omega. The only reason Mordred curtailed his urges occasionally was in case Arthur wanted him. Leon would be disinclined to want to share his gift. 

"So I very much doubt he's going to give you up after this." 

"He kept me in a box!" Mordred snapped his voice rising. "That wasn't Arthur's idea, it was his." 

Gwaine winced. It was clearly something that rattled the young omega and probably happened when Leon had no time to keep an eye on Mordred. 

"It's a simple solution if he doesn't trust you. Are you saying you can't earn his trust? You are stuck with Leon now whether you like it or not." 

"This could have been the king's child!"

"It could have," Gwaine agreed. "If you hadn't chosen to attack Merlin. You are both very young omegas, if it wasn't either of you it could have been George of Daegal." 

Gwaine had no chance now and Elyan, despite being willing would often step aside to allow the others to be with Arthur. He had been forced to accept his situation as Gwaine had. It meant he stayed in Camelot, with his sister, and had the freedom to work in the forge. It was the best he could hope for all things considered, but it was hardly what Elyan would have chosen for himself. 

"Arthur may still impregnate the others. You just couldn't be happy with what you had. No one's life is perfect, and quite frankly if Gaius' suspicions about me had been right, and what happened to me hadn't occurred, this might be an entirely moot point." 

Gaius looked up, glaring at Gwaine and then looking to Mordred. 

"He's entirely right," Gaius said. "I thought you were sleeping." 

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't. I heard everything, and bless you for it. I did blame Arthur, but I loved him for standing by me." 

"You were his responsibility and he takes that seriously." 

"Yes, he does." 

"He didn't take me seriously," Mordred pointed out to them, again drawing the attention back to him. 

Gwaine glared at him. "I think, Mordred, that's exactly what he did." 

Mordred's furious look was wiped off his face as the powerful contraction swept through him. Gwaine knew just how hard, and tiring the process was. Merlin had struggled through, and managed because he had the help of the Harem. He had been quite candid about how it would have happened in his home village, where his child might have even been removed from him the moment it was born. Gwaine had an urge to do similar with this child as soon as it was born, but Merlin would never allow that. 

However, Gwaine couldn't help the shiver of worry that rippled through him. He didn't have magic, no longer overtly, but he had feelings and intuition, which never failed him. A sense of foreboding rippled through him. It would have to wait though, for the time being he stepped forward, took Mordred's hand, feeling the young omega latch on tightly as his muscles clenched in the contraction. He huffed and panted through the pain as a returning Merlin stepped forward to help Gaius. 

"This isn't going to take much longer," Gaius said. "Elyan." 

"Hot water," the omega said, pouring the water he had brought into the pot over the fire. 

"Shall I bring food, or..." Elyan looked around at the group. 

"A little maybe. This labour is looking to be quicker that Merlin's, but it may still take a few hours." 

Mordred pulled a very similar horrified expression as Merlin had done, when Gaius had announced it would taken hours to give birth. Mordred, it seemed, would at least have a quicker labour.

Gwaine, uncharitably, felt rather glad about that.


End file.
